Opposites Attract
by Kagashira
Summary: After the defeat of the Kishin Asura, life at the DWMA has returned to normal. Or so it seems, when an ancient power predating the creation of the Kishin and the DWMA re-awakens, will Maka and her team find a way to stop it? Or will the world be plunged into a new Madness?
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater (C) Atsushi Okubo**

 **My OCs (C) Me**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: BLACK AND WHITE**

 **MAY 14**

 **BRASILIA, BRAZIL**

 **10:37 AM**

The capital of Brazil was filled with millions of different people. The largest gathering was at the Monumental Axis, people of all ages were all gathering and wearing special glasses for what was about to take place.

A total solar eclipse was to take place today at 10:38 AM, and people from other countries and even continents had come just to see this very rare expedition.

 **Step.**

The children laughed at the sight of their first ever solar eclipse and their parents had to make sure they had the glasses on to avoid permanent vision damage.

 **Step. Step.**

The adults were talking with each other about how happy there were that they were given the excuse to close down their shops or leave work/college classes just to be able to watch. There were elderly, middle-aged, young adults, everyone in the city came out just to enjoy the show.

 **Step. Step. Step.**

There was one among the crowd who was different. A single person was walking through the crowd of people, and they went unnoticed because of the massive number of civilians and other types of people that a few deviants wasn't, ironically, out of the ordinary.

They passed by everyone with their face hidden behind a ragged cloak they wore to hide their face.

The crowd broke out into cheers as they saw the laughing crescent moon slowly moving through the sky towards the laughing sun, but when they finally met did their cheers turn to silence upon realization:

The moon can't block out the sun when it's crescent-shaped.

 **3...2...1...**

Random Person #1:

OH, BULLSHIT!

 **Random Person #2:** I SPENT $10 ON THESE GLASSES! I COULD'VE GONE STRAIGHT TO THE STRIP CLUB!

 **Random Gamer #1:** THEY SAID THERE WAS A SHINY LUGIA AROUND HERE, IT'S JUST ANOTHER ZUBAT!

 **Random Tourist #1:** Dis thes not az they say, le 'getting trolled'? If so, ZEY WILL GET LE REKT!

 **Random Drug Addict #1:**...Dude, I told you it was a good idea to get high. Everyone's speaking backwards...

 **Random Gamer #2:** First, you're not high, you're retarded. Secondly, was there really a Lugia event that I missed?!

The cloaked person had made their way to the side of the crowd and was walking towards the television tower near the southern half of the plaza where guards were stationed at the fence. One of them saw the mystery figure approaching without a sound and elbowed one of his co-workers.

 **Guard #1:** Excuse me. The television tower is only available to authorized personnel. Do you have any ID on you?

The hooded figure didn't speak and they all stood there silently for several long seconds.

 **Guard #2:**...This is awkward.  
 **  
Guard #3:**...Phil, I lied. That shade of brown does look terrible on you.

 **Phil:** And you're just telling me this now?!

 **Guard #4:** Did I leave my bathroom lights on...tsk...no, I think they're good.

The cloaked person looked up at the tower with his/her eyes shadowed and saw that the moon was just about to (unevenly) align with the sun and a smile grew on her face.

 **?:** Soul Protect, release.

A crimson aura radiated off the mysterious person like a burning flame and the wind began to blow from the pressure of her soul's energy.

 **Guard #2:** It's a witch!

 **Guard #1:** Kill it! *grabs guns and fire*

 **?:** *begins levitating off the ground and misses bullets*

 **Guard #1:** *grabs a radio*Call the DWMA! We have a code red on our hands!

Suddenly the sounds of screaming were heard from the distance. From the shadows of the buildings, came dozens of men with evil and ugly appearances holding bloody weapons: Kishin Eggs who have come to eat on the large collection of human souls.

 **Guard 1:** Dammit all! A witch and a hoard of kishin eggs at the same time?!

Meanwhile, the witch had finally reached the top of the top and stood at the tip of the antennae. Some of the Kishin Eggs spotted her and mistaking her for a human, tried to shoot her down to take her soul, but she didn't bother with them and pulled something out of her cloak: a journal.

She flipped through the pages and stopped a certain page. Just as she did, the moon and sun had now just intersected with each other.

 **?:** *aura flares* Now this era will die, and a new one will be born in it's place... **Iakes o orukorihs in uohsamihs. Iadok on arakihc aw nimūyk ihs, irakih ot imay on ustiōt o etihsōt atanahikot usamer. Erok aw, īhsarata iadij o usaratom emat in, ustotih on iatnez on ustatuf no nubnah o usaratom. Em o ihsamas, ukuraka iaruk ūyr.**

 **CCCCCRRRRRRAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKK!**

An enormous cracking noise echoed across the sky. It was none other than the sun and moon who had both stopped laughing when cracks appeared on both of them. They both looked in shock, before both of their eyes suddenly went blank and they stopped responding all together...

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Both celestial bodies suddenly cracked apart into fragments with their faces fading away as their broken pieces started to fall out of the sky and scattered across the planet's surface. Humans and Kishin Eggs alike were terrified from the fragments of the sun and moon falling to the ground, threatening to crush them all.

 **WOAN! WOOSH!**

Up in the sky above, inside the remains of the sun and moon, two shapes suddenly burst through the debris, revealing that they had been trapped inside the two for who-knows-how-long? One was a ball of light that looked like a miniature star and the other was a black fog-like shadow that revolved around each other like Yin and Yang.

 **?:** *smiles* The legends were true. Shinigami sealed the two halves after the meltdown was able to separate him into two.

The star and shadow immediately raced down to the surface and somehow grabbed all the innocent humans, saving them from the debris and Kishin Eggs trying to kill them, with the pre-Kishins screaming as they were crushed underneath the fragements, leaving their evil souls behind.

Soon, all of the civilians had been dropped off by the two entities in the center of the plaza after all the fragment had hit the ground. They all stood around confused as to what happened, but as the dust settled, they shielded their eyes to something above them. Up in the sky above, it revealed that the laughing sun and moon weren't the real ones at all, and that they had been hiding the real sun and moon behind them for all these years.

The real sun and moon didn't have faces and the total solar eclipse was revealed to everyone.

 **Random Person #3:** THE ECLIPSE SAVED US FROM THE KISHIN EGGS!

 **Random Person #4:** AND IT'S WAY BETTER THAN THE OTHER ONE!

 **Random Person #5:** I FOUND $20 ON THE GROUND!

 **Random Drug Addict #2:** MINE!

The star and shadow flew up to the top of the tower and began revolving around each other again, both entities suddenly began to morph and take on form, revealing to be human-like, completely hidden with the exception of their eyes: one pair yellow and the other purple.

 **?:** After all these centuries, I finally have the power to defeat both Shinigami and that old hag and her little hidden society...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Eater (C) Atsushi Okubo**

 **My OCs (C) Me**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: THE NEW ERA**

In a desert in Nevada, a lone city stood styled with skulls, giant candles, and a huge building at it's center: Death City, with the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA, sitting at it's heart. Founded by the Shinigami himself to hunt down Kishin Eggs and Witches alike in order to sustain world peace and teach children to fight against such monsters.

A little over a year has passed since the defeat of the Kishin Asura thanks to Maka Albarn and her friends who helped her along the way. At first, Maka, Soul and the rest of the group became legends at the academy for destroying the Kishin. Maka, Soul, and Crona (plus Ragnarok) ended up being chased by a mob of psycho fans/reporters/heretics just for stepping outside into the hallway.

Black*Star was more than happy to except the glory, but this meant Tsubaki had to endure all the stress as well, even though Black*Star telling her to cheer up.

Kid kept yelling at the mob standing outside the _Death Gallows_ to line up perfectly symmetrical before they tried to break in. Liz was naturally terrified with people trying to steal her stuff while Patty took the entire thing like a game.

After several months, things finally died down and life was finally back to how it was before Asura's revival, but better. Even though there were still Kishin Eggs, and the occasional Witch, that needed to be hunted and collected.

And although nobody knew at the time, the age of the DWMA and the Kishin was about to come to an end. And for a new era to envelop the entire world...

* * *

 **MAY 14**  
 **YELLOWSTONE NATIONAL PARK**  
 **10:37 AM**

Farther up on the northern continent, in the giant national forest, a group of forest rangers were riding in a jeep with the park's logo on it and riding on the rocky road and right passed Old Faithful, where they momentarily saluted to the geyser as it just erupted. Tourists had gathered to watch the geyser erupt with their friends and family.

The rangers continued on their way but they stopped when they heard a scream from behind them. They turned around and saw four Kishin Eggs in disguise who all held rusty and bloody weapons. They attempted to attack the tourists who attempted to escape. The rangers all gaped in horror and attempted to call in for help, but one of the Kishin Eggs threw a knife directly at the radio and busted it.

 **Kishin Egg #1:** *approaching Jeep*More power...more souls...no more fear."

The ranger fearfully tried to unbuckle as the former human was about to kill them, but then the sounds of strangled screams came from behind them. They all turned around and saw the three other eggs all turning into blackness and leaving three red souls behind.

 **Kishin Egg #1:** WHO DID THAT?! I'LL KILL YOU!

He gasped out in pain and dropped his knife as he was suddenly cut in half and warped into nothingness like his allies. The cause was none other than Maka Albarn and her weapon partner, Soul Evans.

Everyone was completely silent until they all broke out into cheers of relief. Soul turned back into human form and grabbed the soul of the egg and grinned before placing it in his mouth.

 **Soul:** *drops the souls in his mouth and chews* Ahhhh~! **GULP!** Phew~!

 **Maka:** With those four, we're finally up to 90.

The Scythe Meister was now fourteen and had finally collected their 90th Kishin Egg; only nine left along with a Witch until Soul became a Death Scythe, who was now fifteen, the scythe himself kept his leather jacket, but had a white shirt underneath instead of an orange one and had dark blue jeans as well, and a silver chain necklace with a little piano.

She hasn't changed that much, except her coat was much shorter and more of a jacket and she also had a black hand going through her hair. She politely excepted the gratitude of the tourists and awkwardly smiled when the rangers asked for her autograph.

 **Soul:** All this way just for four Kishin Eggs? Why couldn't we have taken a bigger mission when we're this close to 99?

 **Maka:** No point in complaining. All we need is nine more and we'll be back to where we were.

 **Soul:** If we don't get a repeat of last time.

 **Maka:** Well, this time we'll make sure it's a Witch before we attack. *looks at clock* Oh, look. The solar eclipse should be happening any minute now.

 **Soul:** What's the point when it won't even be total from up in the states? Besides, how is the moon supposed to eclipse the sun when it's shaped like a crescent?

Maka sweatdropped as she tried to imagine the moon moving in front of the sun, only to fail.

 **Maka:** Well, we should still report to Lord Death and let him know our mission was a success. *breaths on glass* 42-42-564 whenever you wanna knock on Death's door.

The glass made a rippling effect and glowed a bright white before the image of Shinigami himself appeared.

 **Maka:** Lord Death, this Maka and Soul reporting in.

 **Shinigami:** Yeah, yeah. Great to see ya, how's it going? Was the mission a success?

 **Maka:** We found the four Kishin Eggs reported in the area and were able to stop them from attacking a group of tourists. And there are no casualties to report either.

Soul himself had his hands in his pocket and noticed that the laughing moon was approaching the sun out of the corner of his eye.

 **Soul (thinking):** _And let the rip-offs begin._ "

 **CRACK!**

He could've sworn he saw what looked like a crack in the moon and sun. His jaw comically dropped and he had his "DA FUQ?" face on, while Maka was busy reporting and didn't even notice.

 **Soul:** Uh, Maka? You're gonna want to see this.

 **Maka:** Soul, can't you see I'm in the middle of- *Soul turns her face towards eclipse and jaw drops*

Shinigami tilted his head and comically poked his head out of the mirror and looked in the direction the two were looking in while sipping on a cup of tea. Upon seeing the two celestial bodies starting to fall apart, the reaction was imminent.

Having boiling-hot Oolong tea spat into his face was not Soul's idea of a cool day...or screaming as his skin burned horribly with second degree burns.

* * *

In the Death Room, the mirror Lord Death was speaking through had cut off and the reaper was very lost in thought.

 **Shinigami:** This cannot be. How could anyone know of it after so many centuries? I made sure to destroy all information containing the incident.

 **Sid** : *runs inside* Lord Death! Did you just see-?!

 **Shinigami (true voice):** I was just speaking with Maka and Soul when I saw it. *writes on mirror and news channels pop up*

 **Breaking news! What you are seeing now is what appears to be the sun and moon now shattering and falling to pieces!**

 **Panic is erupting throughout all of Brasilia, people are running for shelter as the broken pieces of the sun and moon are threatening to crush any passerbys!**

 **Right after an invasion of Kishin Eggs broke out in the plaza, some reporting seeing a floating person floating and using Magic to fly through the air! Our investigation is tempted to believe this chaos is the result of a Witch! We'll update you with further information as the disaster unfolds!**

Shinigami was looking at the camera view of the plaza in Brasilia, but what caught his eye was what appeared to be a black shadow and white light soaring across the sky. He paused the screen and zoomed in on the image.

 **Shinigami (thinking):** _Our worst fears have been realized. Only a year after the disaster with Asura and now an even more threatening power has begun to arisen. As long as they don't know the entire story, then it may not turn out as bad as I fear..._

 **Spirit:** *runs inside but trips* Lord Death! It's insanity! People all over the world are in a frenzy over this!"

 **Shinigami:** I understand the situation. Do we have any information at all about who or what is the cause of this?

 **Spirit:** Our information team is working on it as we speak. We don't know the details yet, but at the time of the incident, which just so happens to be the exact time of the full eclipse, people at the plaza in Brazil report to have seen a Witch when the Kishin Eggs attacked.

 **Sid:** But it's strange, because if it is a Witch, then she didn't bother to attack any of the people and instead used her magic to cast an unknown spell.

 **Shinigami:** This is serious, that much is known. But let's not throw ourselves into panic. We need to send our forces over to Brasilia immediately to further investigate, also to help the innocent bystanders who were attacked by the Kishin eggs.

Both of them nodded and ran off to fulfill their duties.

Once they were gone, Shinigami sighed and went back to his normal self and looked into his mirror.

 **Shinigami:** I should've guessed with the end of Asura, it would also mean the end of the era. But I never could've imagined the new one would mean the return of him.

* * *

Back at Yellowstone...

 **Maka:** Can you see now?

 **Soul:** I can definitely feel the pain.

 **Maka:** Oh, stop being a baby. You've had worse.

Maka had gotten Soul a wet rag and a bag of ice to heal his burnt face. Soul took the rag off and looked at the sky as he shielded his eyes from the real sun; too bright to look at without hurting.

 **Soul:** Between seeing the sun and moon fall to pieces and having tea almost melt my face off, I'd say this day is way below cool.

Maka sighed and tried to look up at the sky herself.

 **Maka:** It's so weird. To think another sun was hiding behind the laughing one this entire time, along with the moon.

 **RING-RING-RING!** Maka took out her cell phone and saw someone was calling.

 **CRIPPLING_DEPRESSION_009**

 **ANSWER OR DECLINE?**

She was still annoyed with Ragnarok giving Crona that stupid username and answered it.

 **Maka:** Hello?

 **Ragnarok (over the phone): Yeah, hello? Is this Pizza Hut?**

 **Maka:** *sighs* Ragnarok, where's Crona?

 **Ragnarok (over the phone): Oh, it's just you. Pansy wanted me to call you about the sun exploding or some shit and said he couldn't deal with it and looked into the other sun for too long and now he says he can't deal with being blind."**

Maka could actually hear Crona whimpering about being blind in the background, along with two other male voices.

 **Ragnarok (over the phone): Oh yeah, blue-hair thought the sun was God coming to challenge him and looked into it for too long and is also going blind, _then_ the OCD god went insane when he realized the other moon was a perfect circle and started to have a spasm attack."**

Maka:

Why can't I have normal friends?

 **Soul (muffled):** I don't count as normal?

 **Maka:** *hangs up* You don't really count, you're more of an annoying roommate.

 **Soul:** That's because I am. Either way, we'll figure out more about the event of the century once we get back to the academy. *checks his phone for flights*

 **732 New Notifications**

CNN NEWS: Blindness Epidemic caused by the Solar Eclipse leaves millions of people across the country going blind.

 **Soul:**...This is pathetic.

* * *

 **MAY 14**  
 **DEATH CITY, NEVADA**

 **2:44 PM**

Later that day, Maka and Soul had arrived back at Death City from Yellowstone, but were later than usual due to one of the pilots having looked into the sun accidentally and Soul attempting to go Vegeta on him had not Maka restrained him.

Once they arrived at the school, which had students ready to leave, they were heading to the Death Room but Maka insisted that they checked on Crona and the others at the Dispensary. They entered to see Kid and Black*Star lying on the beds; Kid was muttering about perfect symmetry and Black*Star was saying he surpassed God and vision. Tsubaki and Liz looked like they didn't want to be here, but Patty was busy coloring in a giraffe and had gone through her 4th yellow crayon.

 **Patty:** Giraffe, giraffe~! I love giraffes~!

 **Soul:** Those two are still in here? I thought Black*Star would be up and about in a few minutes.

 **Tsubaki:** He was, but he kept walking into things and fell down the stairs. Apparently he just fell asleep once he hit the bottom.

 **Liz (annoyed):** Kid couldn't stop fantasizing the sun and moon both being perfectly round and it ended up with Nygus having to sedate him to keep him from hurting himself.

Patty had already molded the paper into a 3-D paper giraffe and jumped off the chair, breaking it's neck.

 **Patty:** *holds up broken giraffe* YES! GET REKT, MOTHERFUCKER!

 **Liz (annoyed/stressed):** And I have that one to deal with too.

The yelling was enough to bring Black*Star back. Once he tried to remember what happened, he bolted up.

 **Black*Star:** YAHOO! That's right, I've beaten God and blindness! Who else can say that?!

 **Soul:** That's it, I'm getting the bat.

 **Maka:** *holds him back by the collar* Do you guys know where Crona is? Ragnarok said he went blind.

 **Liz:** *points to the bathroom* He's been in there for eight minutes trying to use the eyewash that Nygus gave him.

 **Maka:** *walks up to the door and knocks* Crona, are in you okay?

 **Crona:** *behind the door* Ragnarok! I can do it myself!

 **Ragnarok:** *behind the door* You said that eight minutes ago and we're still in here! Screw it, I'm putting the whole thing on at once! *Crona's screams and Ragnarok grunts are heard with splashing sounds*

Nobody moved for a few seconds. Soul had a bat raised over Black*Star's head but stopped and looked around awkwardly. A few seconds later did the door slowly creak open and out came Crona with his hair soaked and his eyes bloodshot from the eyewash being forced at once. Ragnarok whistled and threw the empty bottle into the recycling bin.

 **Ragnarok:** You're welcome. *pops back into Crona*

 **Maka:** How're you feeling, Crona?

 **Crona:** Kind of okay...but Ragnarok made me look at the bright sun when I didn't say "bless you" after he sneezed.

 **Ragnarok (voice):** _That's right you're sorry! Next time I'll pour chili pepper in your underwear!_

After that, Maka had to keep Soul from hitting Black*Star with a bat while the ego maniac went on about how he was better than everything, Crona kept getting bullied by Ragnarok about "manners" and the other girls tried to Patty from hurting herself. After three minutes the door to the room opened and Dr. Franken Stein had walked in.

 **Dr. Stein:** Oh, you're back, Maka. I heard your flight got delayed over today's incident.

 **Soul:** Don't remind me of that hell. I had to be paired with a brat who wouldn't stop kicking the back of my seat. He even threw a bag of Doritos at me when I told him to stop.

 **Maka:** Professor Stein? If you don't mind me asking, do you know anything about what happened to the sun and moon?

 **Dr. Stein:** Me and Lord Death were just discussing the matter. He said that it will be a shift in the public's lives for the time being, but nothing should change and everyone should be returning to their normal lives.

 **Soul:** That still doesn't explain why they're two of them to begin with.

 **Dr. Stein:** *shrugs* Who knows. I tried asking Lord Death myself, but as usual he brushed me off and changed the question, so you until your eyes can adjust to the brightness, the school store is passing out sunglasses for free to the E.A.T. class.

 **Patty:** YEAH, FREE STUFF! *runs out of the room and Liz if forced to drag Kid along, who is still muttering his crazed obsessions*

 **Black*Star:** A big star doesn't need plastic specks to protect him from sunlight. Let's book it, Tsubaki! The school day's over! YAHOO! *runs out of the room and Tsubaki follows*

 **Tsubaki:** *waves to Maka's group* See you later.

As soon as Stein removed the excess wash from Crona's eyes, the trio (and Ragnarok) made their way back to the apartment complex and were heading down the main stairs just as the ending bell rang.

 **Soul:** *wearing plastic sunglasses* The school store may run the cheapest prices I know of, but at least they're products work.

 **Ragnarok:** *pops out* Why didn't I get a pair?! You guys never consider me! You just think I'm an extension of this pink pansy!

 **Maka:** We only had enough for two, and besides Crona needs them more than you. I'm not even sure your eyes work.

 **Rangarok:** Of course they're real! How do you think I know what insults to call him?! It's not like I can call him pinky on a whim!

 **Soul:**...Why do you never blink?

 **Ragnarok:** GIVE ME THOSE! *tries to take Crona's pair*

* * *

It was nearly 3 in the afternoon when the quartet had reached their complex and they had decided to take the elevator to their floor. Ragnarok was already whining about being hungry and Maka was ready to throw him out if she could without doing the same to Crona.

Maka was about to close the door when she heard somebody yell:

 **?:** Hold the door!

A girl came running by and squeezed into the elevator before Maka could close it. Maka instinctively moved aside allowing the girl to come along. She was probably two years older than Maka and her features were more...mature to say the least. She had her hair in a ponytail, but she had a strange velvet magenta robe on that hid most of her face and only showed her feet. It had a unique design with what looked like swirling serpents surrounding what looking like a circle, but it had cracks in it.

 **?:** Excuse me. *presses the button and the door closes*

 **Maka:** Oh, it's no problem.

Soul was looking her over and was wondering where she would come from to wear that in the middle of Nevada in later spring?

Ragnarok on the other hand popped out of Crona who stayed behind Maka out of shyness. The girl didn't seemed at all worried about the little blood incarnate, in fact when she looked at him with her shadowed eyes she looked back as if disinterested.

A little tick mark appeared on his head and his ping-pong eyes narrowed before a sinister idea took form and he grabbed hold of Crona's hand by the wrist and before anyone knew it...

 **GRAB!** He used Crona's hands to reach around her and of all things he could have done, used them to grope her chest! The girl gasped silently and her face grew beat red. Maka's did the same before going into ballistic rage and Soul's nosebleed sent him to the floor.

 **Ragnarok:** Hehehehehe! At least she has an actual rack compared to the cow over here!

 **?:** KKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA! **BAP! CRACK!**

Faster than anyone realized, the girl by pure instinct reeled back and smashed her fist into Ragnarok's face and sent him crashing into the elevator wall. His head was embedded into the metal with cracks in it and the force of the punch was so strong that is caused the mass of his head to shift so it looked like a fist was poking out of the back of it.

Maka blinked in surprise when she realized she was too late to kill him herself. The girl covered in chest protectively and leaned against the wall and Soul was still unconscious. Crona avoided the hit, but Ragnarok being stuck in the wall caused him to hang like a coat hanger. He shook in terror and covered his face.

 **Crona:** I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I promise it won't happen again!

 **Maka:** It's okay, Crona. I know you didn't do it! *turns to the girl* I'm so sorry about that idiot's behavior! I promise I'll give him a proper lesson in manners when we get home!

 **?:** N-Never mind. It was instinctive, I didn't even mean to hit him. Is he okay?

 **Soul:** *nose bleeding* Most girls would want to make sure he's dead before asking that question...!

The door to the elevator opened and Maka grabbed Soul and Crona by the back of their necks and dragged them (plus an unconscious/beaten Ragnarok) across the floor and turned to say goodbye to the girl, but she was already running down the other hall and disappeared behind the corner.

 **Maka:** *sighs* We're going to be evicted for this.

* * *

The girl was running down the hallway and when she was out of ear-range from Maka and the others, she walked into the women's bathroom and made sure it was empty. When she was alone, she finally pulled her hood back to reveal her face. She was a girl about sixteen-years-old with hot pink hair in a braided ponytail with cyan eyes.

She pulled something from out of her robe: a small orb. She tapped it and it changed from a dull grey to a glowing blue.

 **The Girl:** I made it into the city.

 **?: You did good. As long as you didn't attract attention- why are you blushing?**

 **The Girl:** *blushing* I don't wanna talk about it.

 **?: Either way, I'm not seeing any signs from our end. You must've got there before they did. Now you'll have to make contact with the city's heir.**

 **The Girl:** Easier said than done. They're not going to let a stranger dressed in a robe walk up to their head and ask to speak privately. I'm glad I made it out of the elevator the way I did.

 **?:** What happened in the elevator?

 **The Girl:** *blushing again* That's a girl's business. Besides, I don't want the others getting ideas with me.

 **?:** If you can't approach head-on then you'll have to rethink your approach. There has to be at least one higher-ranked member who he trusted with the truth. If you can explain the situation to them, they might be willing to take you to him.

 **The Girl:** Why do I have to do this? I'm not good with these things.

 **?:** You're not good with people, you mean.

 **The Girl:** Why would I? Someone I didn't even know groped by breasts three minutes ago!

 **?:**...Did they get pictures?

 **The Girl:** *puffs her cheeks angrily*

 **?:** I get it. You're becoming self-aware of your body at your age. We've all been there. Just lay under the radar and find a way to make contact without giving them any negative impressions.

 **The Girl:** As long as not everyone in this city is a sexual pig, then I'll try.

 **?:** Good luck, not just with the mission.

The girl huffs and hangs up and puts the orb back into her robe and pulls the hood over her face and prepares to leave...until she looks at herself in the mirror and notices her features. She pouts and holds her chest.

 **The Girl:** This is why I wear the robe.

Unknown to her, outside the inanimate moon was shining over Death City for the first time ever. Many citizens were unable to go to sleep without the laughing face of their crescent moon looking over them. But for a second, it looked like two serpent-like shadows moved across the sky before disappearing again.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Shocking Revelation! Unexplainable Powers?**

* * *

 **Soul Eater (C) Atsushi Okubo**

 **Alex Shawshank (C) Yellowpikmin88**

 **Deko & Rakana (C) Me**

* * *

Maka and friends stood in either shock or interest, after seeing Deko and Rakana come out of nowhere, and completely demolish their target, in half the time it took them.

"They...they beat him." Maka said, as if she was trying to tell if they weren't just some kind of illusion.

"Alright, but that still doesn't answer the big question," Soul said. "Who are they, or...what are they?"

"No clue," Ragnarok said, leaning on Crona's shoulders. "But I gotta say, there's something about that red-head I like."

While the group was busy talking, Deko and Rakana, (who returned to human form) stood over Von's soul, with the former picking it up.

"Wait a sec, Deko!" Rakana said. "Since I stabbed him, I get the soul this time!"

"HUH?!" The team said, while the duo ignored them.

"True, but I am the hungriest, so I think I deserve to eat it." Deko replied, while Maka blinked in confusion.

 _"Hold on, why are they arguing over who gets the soul? That girl should be the only one who can eat it."_ Maka thought.

"No way! My tummy is twice as hungry!" Rakana said, pouting.

"Fine, we'll do this how we always do." Deko said, while he and Rakana held out their hands. "Rock, paper, scissors!" Deko had thrown rock, while Rakana...did scissors.

"Phooey!" Rakana said.

Deko only grinned hungrily, before he placed the soul in his mouth and...

 **GULP!** He had somehow swallowed the soul!

"B-But how?!" Maka asked, truly confused. But the others were focusing on something else.

"HEY!" Soul barked. "That was my lunch you just ate!"

"Yeah, you bastards!" Ragnarok said. "Get over here so I can beat you senseless!"

"Damn! And here I was going to swipe it while these two weren't looking!" Alex moaned.

"YOU WHAT?!" Soul and Ragnarok yelled in anger.

Deko didn't bother to address them, while Rakana only made funny faces to taunt the three weapons, which worked; only making them angrier.

"Then you should've killed him before we got here." Deko said. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have places to be, let's go Rakana."

"Okay!" Rakana said, while the two jumped back in their boat.

"Wait a minute!" The two turned to see Maka looking at them, with great interest/confusion. "You two! I have some questions I'd like to ask you."

"Questions?" Deko asked. "Well, then you'll have to ask me them," He pointed to Rakana. "You won't get anything close to a serious answer from her."

Rakana only giggled.

"Fine, first of all, how did you two find us?" Maka asked.

"Well," Deko replied. "We both used our sensing, like anyone would."

"Wait, you both used Soul Perception?!" Maka asked.

"Yeah, whatever you call it!" Rakana chirped. "It was easy! Until our boat flew into the sky."

"And just who's fault is that?!" Deko barked.

"Come on, it was fun!" Rakana laughed.

"I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!" Deko roared, causing Rakana to burst out with laughter.

"Great, just what we need." Soul groaned. "A second Patty."

XXX

In Death City...

"ACHOO~!" Patty sneezed.

XXX

"That's impossible!" Maka said, pointing her finger at Rakana. "Only Meisters can use Soul Perception!"

"Well duh, because I am one of those Meisy-things." Rakana said.

"Uh, excuse me?" Soul asked.

"Alright...second question." Maka asked, pointing to Deko this time. "You, you're the Meister aren't you? How were you able to eat that soul?"

"I guess you guys don't have people like us, let's show them." Deko said.

"Yay!" Rakana said, before Deko himself began to glow purple, and had somehow also transformed into a katana!

Soul, Alex, Crona, and Ragnarok's jaws dropped. While Maka gasped.

"You're both weapons?!" Maka gasped.

"I don't know, is the sky blue?" Deko said, turning back to human form.

"Well, that answer's how you were able to eat that soul," Before her eyes widened. "But if you're both weapons, then neither of you should be able to use Soul Perception!"

"Really?" Deko and Rakana said, tilting their heads like confused puppies would.

"Alright, my third question." Maka asked. "What did you do with your hands? You created those weird substances!"

"Well, some generous old hags were nice enough to give us their souls-" Deko tried to explain.

"I thought they were yelling death threats at us?" Rakana interrupted.

"Rakana, what did we talk about?!" Deko said, trying not to lose it.

"Don't talk when your talking?" Rakana asked, innocently.

"So in short, you killed some witches and ate their souls." Soul summarized.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Deko said, irritated.

Maka looked more interested, so she closed her eyes, and activated her Soul Perception, and gasped when she saw them. Deko's soul was pitch black, with the purple kanji for darkness, and was enveloped in a black smoke, yet it still remained pure. Rakana's soul was white, and had the yellow kanji for light, while shining as bright as a star.

"No way..!" She gasped.

"What do they look like?" Alex asked.

"Incredible, both their wavelengths are incredible. They're on the same level as yours, Alex, maybe even higher." Maka explained.

"So, they did eat a witch's soul." Soul said.

Maka shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Okay, my last question, who are you two?!"

"Oops! We forgot to introduce ourselves." Rakana said, before she began shaking Maka and Soul's hands. "I'm Rakana Pikamo! And this is my partner/bestie, Deko Yamiryu!"

"Ignore that last comment." Deko said, with a slightly disgusted voice.

Rakana only giggled. "He's just too stubborn to admit it!"

"Well, that explains a lot." Soul said. "I think..."

"Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be off." Deko said, with Rakana following after him.

"Wait a second!" Maka said.

"Just when I thought you were done with the questions." Deko groaned.

"Get used to it, pal." Alex said, earning a glare from Maka, before she turned back to the duo.

"You two, are you students from the academy?" Maka asked.

"Academy?" Deko asked, confused.

"What's an academy?" Rakana asked, equally confused.

Maka looked surprised by their reactions. "Well, it's like a school, only you stay there overnight. Well technically, we live in the city next to it."

The group could almost see the invisible question marks floating above Deko and Rakana's heads, and that's when it hit Maka.

"You two have never heard of school, before?!" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Is it a type of food?" They both asked, confused.

"Okay it's official, these two are psycho." Soul said.

 **BAM! BAM!** Rakana and Deko both gave Soul a swift chop to the head, leaving two square imprints on his head.

"I'll just...shut up now." Soul moaned.

"Well I think that wraps up your questions." Deko said, jumping into the motorboat. "Time to find a restaurant or another prick's soul to eat."

"Yay, more food!" Rakana said, preparing to leave.

"Hold on a sec!" Maka yelled.

"Of course, there's still more." Deko sighed. "What is it?"

"Why don't you two come with us?" Maka asked.

"Huh?" The duo asked.

"You two are really talented, I'm sure Lord Death would love to see you two on our side. And you two both don't have places to go to." Maka explained, but for a split second, she saw a glint in both of their eyes, when she mentioned Death's name.

"What's school like?" Rakana asked innocently.

"It's amazing," Maka smiled. "You're able to learn things and make new friends to hang out with and become part of a group."

"Don't tell me it's like another one of those orphanages." Deko scoffed.

"Orphanage? What about your parents?" Maka asked.

"Dead." The duo replied. Maka slightly winced, thinking she may have opened up an old wound.

"I'm sorry," Maka bowed.

"Whatever, I didn't like them anyway, they abandoned me in the wild, just like this one." Deko explained. "Then a group of orphanages tried to take us in."

"That's so sweet." Maka and Crona smiled.

"But they kicked us out, because we kept beating up all the other orphans!" Rakana laughed.

"YOU TWO ARE MONSTERS!" Maka, Soul, Crona, and Alex yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ragnarok laughed. "That's perfect!"

"MAKA CHOP!" **BAM!** The demon sword shriveled back into Crona again.

"Why would you do that?" Crona asked, suddenly placing distrust in the two.

"They kept calling us freaks because of our powers." Deko said, before he gave an evil grin. "They were just jealous because they're weaklings who can't do anything."

"Hahaha! Wimps!" Rakana laughed.

"Maka." The Meister turned to see Soul, Alex, Crona, and Ragnarok, (with a comical bandage on his head). "I, or we, think you should reconsider your offer. These two are psychopaths." The other three nodded in agreement.

Maka frowned before turning back to the duo, and clearing her expression. "I'm sorry for whatever bad experience you two have had with the orphanages, but school isn't like that."

"You're right, sounds more boring to me." Deko turned around and waved his hand.

"Yeah, no fun!" Rakana said, pouting her cheeks.

"See?" Soul said. "They agree with us."

Maka only gave Soul a somewhat disappointing look, before she turned back to the duo.  
"That's not all school's about, and our school is a lot more interesting than regular ones. They're Weapons and Meisters just like you two there."

"Really?" Rakana tilted her head, but her voice finally had a tone of interest.

Maka smiled and nodded. "Of course, we also get to hunt down Kishin Eggs and evil mages."

"Ooh! That sounds like fun!" Rakana turned to Deko. "Deko! Let's go to their school thing!"

"Wait a sec, I never agreed to this!" Deko retorted.

"Please, Deko~?" Rakana did the ol' puppy dogs eyes routine, but Deko didn't buy it.

"No." He said.

Rakana pouted before she sighed. "Fine, you me leave no choice." She took in a huge breath...

 **"RAPE! SEXUAL HARASSMENT!"** Rakana screamed loud enough for all of Venice to hear.

"ALRIGHT! WE'LL GO TAKE A LOOK!" Deko said, covering Rakana's mouth.

"Yay!" She said, while Deko face-palmed.

"Damn, low blow." Soul & Alex muttered.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Return to the DWMA! Lord Death's Decision!**

* * *

 **Soul Eater (C) Atsushi Okubo**

 **Shino & Spike (C) XFangHeartX**

 **Alex (C) Yellowpikmin88**

 **Deko & Rakana (C) Me**

* * *

The next day, Maka and team, along with Deko and Rakana, (the latter humming to herself, while the former only had his arms crossed) had finally returned to Death City, and were currently climbing the stairs to the entrance of the DWMA.

"Woah! This place is HUGE~!" Rakana said, looking back to see the rest of the city.

"Jeez, she's like a second someone, too." Soul muttered, remembering a certain pirate.

Deko opened his eyes, looking annoyed. "How much longer is this going to take?"

Maka turned to the dark-weapon/meister. "It's not that much longer," She looked up. "See, there's the end." The seven weapons/meisters reached the top of the staircase, to the platform of the school.

"Here we are, the Death Weapon Meister Academy!" Maka said.

"Sugoi~!" Rakana said, her eyes twinkling.

Deko scoffed. "Wonderful..."

Maka side-eyed the male partner, before she looked back to the school. "Alright, it's time to check-in with Lord Death."

With that Maka and friends...and Deko, had entered the school, and Rakana was amazed at how big everything was, while Deko looked completely uninterested.

"Why do we always have to attract these types?" Soul sighed...along with Crona.

XXX

Ten minutes later, the team had arrived in the Death Room. Surprisingly Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Shino, and Spike were already there.

"You guys are here too?" Maka asked.

"Yes, Father said he had a new mission for us." Kid said.

"Of course, any mission will be too easy, with the great Black*Star!" Black*Star laughed, while Tsubaki was the only one laughing, but also the first to notice Deko and Rakana.  
"Maka, who are those two?" Tsubaki asked. Everyone had their attention on the duo.

"Oh, right." Maka said, stepping out of the way. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Deko & Rakana!"

"Hiya!" Rakana said.

"Whatever." Deko said.

"Newbies, huh?" Black*Star said, before he jumped up and landed before the two. "Well then, as the biggest star in the DWMA, I welcome you two. FOR I AM THE GREATEST ASSASSIN, BLACK*STAR! YAHOO~!"

Rakana laughed, while Deko looked incredibly confused/annoyed.

"Who?" They both asked, causing Black*Star to stop in mid-jump and comically fall down, causing several chuckles behind them.

"I think I like these two." Spike said.

"Hello," Tsubaki said, bowing politely. "I am Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Black*Star's partner, a pleasure."

Rakana giggled and shook Tsubaki's hand.

"Finally, someone with manners." Deko said, before he glanced down at Black*Star and went rather close into Tsubaki's face. "Blink twice if you need me to call the authorities." He whispered. Tsubaki only smiled in an awkward way, sweatdropping.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," Kid said with Liz and Patty behind him. "I am Death the Kid, and these two are my weapon partners: Liz and Patty, but you can just call me Kid." Kid said, but gasped. "Oh, my!"

"What is it?" Deko asked.

"Incredible!" Kid said, looking over Deko and Rakana. "Both of you have incredible symmetry!"

Deko looked to his sides, asking if he was on something. While, Rakana tilted her head; an invisible question mark above her head.

"Sorry, that's Lord Death's son, Death the Kid, who we call Kid, but he has a horrible obsession with symmetry." Maka explained.

Kid was too busy observing the ribbons on Deko's wrists and ankles. "Two on the right, and two on the left. Perfect!" He then looked over Rakana. "Her shoes and skirt, equal length!"

"This guy needs a mental asy-EH?!" Deko didn't have time to finish his question. Because...Kid had grabbed onto Rakana's breasts! Causing her to gasp and blush bright red.

"Even these are perfect size...!" Kid said.

 **BAM!** Deko gave Kid a swift chop to the skull, leaving a smoking imprint in the reaper's skull, while Deko was red with rage, Rakana's face was red with embarrassment.

"I'll kill him...!" Deko seethed.

"Uh..." Rakana said, protecting her chest area, while her face was scarlet red.

"Moving on, my name is Shino Kurohana," Shino removed his hat to bow. "And this is my weapon Sicily Clayborne, who prefers to be called Spike."

"'Sup" Spike said, but she froze, while some of the guys paled, when Rakana had grabbed onto Spike's tails. "Whoa! These tails are so fluffy~! She's like a little puppy dog!"

"Uh, you may not want to do that." Soul said, his voice full of fear.

"Why not?" Rakana asked, until she looked behind her to see Spike towering over her, her eyes glowing red with fury. "Oh..."

"You...!" she hissed, morphing her arm into scythe form, and raised it...

"Eep!" Rakana squeaked in fear.

"DON'T TOUCH MY TAILS~!" Spike roared.

"WAIT, SPIKE!" Maka and Shino yelled, before... **CLANG!**

Spike looked in surprise, until she glared to see Deko, who formed his own arm into a katana, both weapons glared at each other.

"Leave her alone." Deko said in a harsh voice.

"Or what?!" Spike growled.

Deko's eyes narrowed, until darkness began to leak out of his body, causing Tsubaki, Liz, Shino, & Spike to gasp. Patty was too interested to be afraid, and Kid & Black*Star were still unconscious.

"W-W-What is that?!" Liz cried, hiding behind Kid.

"Black smoke?" Shino asked, when Deko pulled out his arm. "Kurozu."

At first nothing happened, much to everyone except Maka, Soul, Crona, and Alex's confusion, until Spike was somehow being drawn towards Deko by some kind of invisible force.

"W-What the hell?!" She asked, struggling to get away.

"What's he doing?" Patty asked.

"Spike?! What's wrong?!" Shino asked.

"It...feels like...something's pulling me...!" she gasped out, beginning to have trouble breathing.

"Pulling?" Maka asked. Until her eyes widened as she remembered how Deko's darkness had absorbed Von, and when he came out, he was bloody and beaten. "Wait!"

Too late. Deko had brought Spike up to his face, who looked at him with defiance, and maybe a glint of fear.

"Listen closely, Sicily, I won't let you put one finger on my partner, or else, you won't be walking away from it." Deko said menacingly, before he released the werewolf/witch girl, who gasped for breath.

"Spike!" Shino said, going to his partner's side. "You okay?"

"I am now." Spike said, glaring at Deko, who only stood at Rakana's side. "Jerk." She whispered.

"Heard that." Deko said, not bothering to open his eyes.

Spike only scoffed, while Maka only sweatdropped, along with the others, including Kid and Black*Star, who had just awakened.

"Uh, shouldn't we report in to Lord Death, now?" Tsubaki asked, breaking the ice.

Maka nodded and walked over to the mirror, and made a small fog on it. "42-42-564 whenever you wanna knock on Death's door." Blue ripples appeared on the mirror, and no sooner than that, Lord Death had appeared.

"Hello, Lord Death." Maka replied.

"Ah, wazzup, wazzup? Good to see you Maka, was the mission successful?" Lord Death asked.

"Well, yes and no." Maka said. "Von August was defeated, but we weren't the ones who claimed his soul."

"Is that so?" Lord Death asked.

Maka moved out of the way, so Deko and Rakana came into view. "Lord Death, these two are the ones who defeated him, Deko Yamiryu & Rakana Pikamo."

"Whoa!" Rakana said, her eyes shining. "A walking, talking domino!"

"Domino?" Deko asked. "Looks more like a poorly drawn Scream, except he has a skull."

"I see..." Lord Death scratched his 'chin'. For a second, Kid could've sworn he saw some kind of glint in his father's mask. "So you two are a Weapon & Meister pair?"

"Actually, Lord Death." Maka interrupted. "That's what we need to talk about." Lord Death, including the rest of the DWMA Gang had their full attention on Maka. "First of all, both of them are weapons, yet...they were both able to handle each other like Meisters."

"Whoa! Really?" Patty asked.

"I see," Kid said. "It's like with Liz and Patty."

"So, you two are siblings then?" Lord Death asked.

"Huh? Oh, me and Deko aren't related." Rakana said.

"Huh?!" Everyone except Lord Death said, in confusion.

"But that makes no sense." Shino said. "Even in human form, a weapon shouldn't be able to handle another weapon! Even if they have similar wavelengths."

"Oh, that reminds me." Maka said, turning back to Lord Death. "Both of them can use Soul Perception."

"HUH?!" The group said, completely baffled.

"That's impossible!" Kid said. "Only Meisters can use Soul Perception!"

"Hmm," Lord Death said, thinking to himself. "Interesting." He turned to the mentioned duo. "You two are a first in history for our academy. I'm not sure how, but you both have the full traits of a meister and weapon. Even a Hybrid doesn't have the powers you two possess; true prodigies."

Rakana giggled. "We're special then!"

"Hooray for us." Deko said, clearly uninterested.

"So, what now Lord Death?" Maka asked.

"Well, first of all, I'll need some answers from these two." Shinigami turned to Deko and Rakana. "So, young ones, where are you from?"

"Australia." Deko answered.

"Ooh!" Patty chirped. "Are there giraffes there?"

"No." Deko said, as Patty pouted.

"Alright, what about your family?" Lord Death asked.

"Family?" Deko said, as if trying to remember something. "...None."

"Yeah, nobody took us in because they kept running away from us, because of our powers!" Rakana laughed.

"Powers?" Lord Death asked.

"Oh, right!" Maka said. "They both ate a witch's soul. Deko ate one that allows him to control darkness, while Rakana's can control light."

"That would explain something." Shino said, while Spike only rubbed her throat.

"I see, fascinating." Lord Death hummed. "Alright, I've decided. Since you two have nowhere to go, why not join us here?"

"Uh..." Soul, Spike, and Crona tried to interrupt.

Rakana hummed to herself. "I dunno," She turned to Deko. "What should we do?"

"I already know you're answer;" Deko said. "And nothing I say will change it."

"Well, okay then!" Rakana said.

 _"Oh, crap."_ Soul, Spike, and Crona thought.

"Well, that was certainly easy," Lord Death said, side-eying Alex.

"What are you looking at me for?!" Alex asked.

"Alright, if you two are going to be joining us. Then we'll have to prepare." Lord Death turned to the DWMA Gang. "It appears that mission will have to wait, I'll need your help to prepare everything for their trial enrollment."

"Of course, Lord Death/Father." Maka, Shino, Tsubaki, Liz, and Kid said.

"Don't worry! A big star like me will get it done in no time flat!" Black*Star said.

Patty only laughed.

"Can't we talk about this?" Soul, Spike, and Crona asked. While Ragnarok sprouted out of Crona's back.

"I can already tell this is gonna go bad fast." He commented.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Gang's Opinions! Lord Death & Staff Dicussion?**

* * *

 **Soul Eater (C) Atsushi Okubo**

 **Shino & Spike (C) XFangHeartX**

 **Alex (C) Yellowpikmin88**

 **Deko & Rakana (C) Me**

* * *

It had been fifteen minutes since Deko & Rakana became the newest students at DWMA. Currently, they were walking through the streets of the city, with Maka and Soul. The citizens couldn't help but stare at the new students, seeing it was the first time they've ever been seen there.

After another three minutes, they arrived at Maka, Soul, and Alex's apartment complex; where they had arrived at Maka and Soul's apartment.

"You guys will be staying here, until we can find you a permanent place to live." Maka said, and opened the door to their apartment.

"Whoa!" Rakana said looking around. "This place is tiny!"

"Nice decorating." Deko said sarcastically, looking at a spot on the wall where some bricks were showing.

"Can we throw their asses out now?!" Soul said, his patience already failed.

"Patience." Maka said, turning to the duo. "So, I've been wondering, how did you two acquire your weapon and meister traits? I've never heard anything like it."

"No clue." They both said, looking through their refrigerator.

Maka and Soul sweatdropped at their answer and antics.

"Maka," The meister turned to see Soul...who had his serious expression on. "We need to talk, alone."

Maka seemed surprised before she nodded, and turned to Deko and Rakana. "Uh, me and Soul will be right back, we need to discuss something."

Neither of them responded. "Hey, Deko! I found some sushi in here!" Rakana said.

"Really?!" Deko replied. "How much is there?!"

"Let's just go." Soul said, dragging Maka with him out the door, and closed it to make sure Deko and Rakana couldn't hear them.

"What is it?" Maka asked.

"Listen, I don't trust these two exactly. They both have too many secrets they're not telling us." Soul said.

"What?! You're doing this again?!" Maka asked.

"I was right about Spike being a werewolf, so I'm probably right about these two!" Soul argued.

"Soul, you-"

"No, he's right."

Maka turned to see Spike and Crona standing in front of them.

"Crona? Spike?" Maka asked.

"I'm agreeing with Soul," Spike said. "I don't trust that Deko guy. He has shady written all over. Also, he threatened to SUFFOCATE ME!"

"Only because you tried to claw Rakana's face off!" Maka defended. She may not have known these two for very long, but she could tell they weren't as bad as everyone thought.

"As much as I hate to disagree with you, Maka, I'm with Soul and Spike on those two." Crona said, while Ragnarok burst out from his back.

"Pinky's right here," The demon sword said. "That guy hits as hard as you do. When you're both being bitches."

 **BAM!** Ragnarok earned himself a Maka Chop to the face for that comment.

XXX

Deko stopped in the middle of his raid on Maka and Soul's fridge.

"What's wrong, Deko?" Rakana asked, eating some fish.

"I don't know why, but I think i'll kick that demon's ass the next time I see him." Deko said, his mouth full of eggrolls.

They both stood with comically silent faces...before going right back to eating.

XXX

"Guys, I know those two are...well, insane." Maka said. "But, you have to give them a chance, remember how many times Alex acted to us when we first met him, none of us turned on him."

"True, but you remember what they said back in Venice?" Soul said. "They would beat up all the other orphans."

"THEY WHAT?!" Spike and the rest of the gang, who were hiding behind the corner watching, shouted.

"Where did you guys come from?!" Maka asked.

"We were here the whole time." Black*Star answered. "But those two must be really sick in the head if that's what they do."

"And they both seem so nice," Tsubaki said. "Well, maybe Rakana..."

"The point is," Soul summed up. "Everyone here, except for you, is against the idea of letting them stay at the academy." He said to Maka, who looked back to the others, and not one of them could look her in the eye.

"I don't know." Patty giggled. "I kind of like them!"

Everyone, except Maka, stared at Patty as if she was crazy.

"I can't believe you guys." Maka said, her voice full of disappointment. "You just met these guys, yet you're not giving them a chance!"

"I think their performance back in the Death Room was there only chance. And, they blew it." Spike said crossing her arms.

Maka looked hard at everyone's expression, except Patty, before she gave a sigh. "Fine, but if you guys really want them to leave that badly, then you'll have to say that to Lord Death." But no sooner than she said that, Maka couldn't help but think to herself: What was Lord Death doing right now?

XXX

 _Currently, at the Death Room..._

"Thank you all for coming."

"Of course, do what did you need us for?"

It revealed that Lord Death was talking to Stein, Spirit, Sid, Marie, Nygus, and every other staff member of the DWMA.

"Now everyone, I've called you all for an very important reason." Lord Death said. "Stein, I'm sure you already know what it is."

"Of course." Stein said, turning the screw in his head. "I sensed their souls the moment they entered the city with Maka's team."

"They?" Spirit asked. "Who are you talking about?"

"I suppose I should explain." Lord Death said. "But, I'm not sure how to explain it."

"We're listening." Sid said.

"You see, when Maka and her friends arrived back here, they brought two new 'friends' with them. A pair who go by the name: Deko Yamiryu and Rakana Pikamo." Lord Death then turned back to Stein. "Stein, I'll entrust you on searching for any history related to their surnames."

"Right." Stein answered.

"But what's so special about them?" Nygus asked.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure how it's possible, but these two both seem to be meisters and weapons, in one." Lord Death explained.

"You mean their hybrids like Maka?" Marie asked.

"Most likely." Lord Death scratched his chin. "But if they are hybrids like Maka, then they have much greater control over their abilities than she does. Unlike Maka, they can completely transform, and they can also handle each other, due to their wavelength compatibility."

"So in other words," Spirit said. "They're a hybrid pair?"

"Precisely." Lord Death explained. "Another thing, they both ate the soul of a Witch, so they possess abilities similar to that of Alex, Kutaro, and Vanellope."

"So, what do we do now?" Sid asked.

"Well, me and those two agreed that they're going to enroll as the academy's newest students, so we'll need to begin their enrollment." Lord Death said. "I trust you'll all be able to be of assistance?"

"Of course." Everyone answered.

"Very good, dismissed." Everyone began to walk out, until... "Hold up a second, Stein." The professor stopped to look at Lord Death. "There's one last thing about those two, you and I need to discuss in private..."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The First Day! Battle To Stay At The DWMA?! Part 1**

* * *

 **Soul Eater (C) Atsushi Okubo**

 **Shino, Spike, Mark, Will, & Juliet (C) XFangHeartX**

 **Alex, Six Feathers, Yuki's Team (C) Yellowpikmin88**

 **Deko & Rakana (C) Me**

* * *

 _6:30 AM. Monday, January 7th. Death City._

A sunny, and warm day, despite it being the winter season, thanks to Nevada's climate, it was as warm as summer, and in Maka and Soul's Apartment...

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE- BAM~!**

Soul punched his clock, causing it to stop it's excessively annoying beeping.

"Aah~!" Soul sighed blissfully in his sleep. "Souls taste so good~!"

"Oh, Soul~."

"Huh?" Soul said, opening his eyes...to reveal Blair in a very revealing bikini, on top of him. His reaction was intimate.

Soul had a massive nosebleed, from Blair pushing her breasts in his face.

"Come on, Soul~!" Blair pushed her breasts closer and closer. "Play with me~!"

"Uuuughghh…!" Soul said, his voice muffled.

 **Click! BAM~!** The door suddenly burst open, causing the wall to crack! It also was enough to scare Blair into transforming into her cat form and cling onto the bed sheets, hissing.

"What the-?!" Soul asked, and looked up to see Rakana. Her long, black, curly hair all messed up from sleeping, and she was rubbing her eyes.

"Uh, why are you making so much noise?" She asked, sleepily. But her eyes widened and she gasped when she saw Blair.

"Who is-?" Blair asked...

"KITTY~!" **WOOSH~!** A black blur suddenly whizzed past Soul, causing him to blink several times, until he noticed the absence of a single cat.

"Where'd she go?" Se looked around.

"Someone...help...me...!"

Soul turned to find Rakana and Blair (in cat form). The latter being cuddled to death by the former, which was easy to tell by how blue the cat's face was becoming.

"Oh my gosh, you're so cute~!" Rakana cuddled the cat, causing her to grow more pale.

"Need air..!" Blair squeaked.

"Uh, excuse me?" Soul asked. "What are you doing in here?"

"Maka-chan asked me to wake you up." Rakana said, finally releasing Blair, who scurried under the bed out of fear. "She said it's time for school~!"

"You must be excited?" Soul asked.

Rakana eagerly nodded. "I've never been to school before, it was always just me and Deko, stealing from people, beating up everyone who jeered at us, fighting off wild animals..."

"Okay! I get it." Soul said. _"Damn, I swear this chick really is a second Patty, only way more violent. Than again, she doesn't kick Black*Star in the balls."_

"Soul! Blair! Breakfast is ready!" Maka's voice called from the kitchen.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about getting kicked out the window." Soul smirked as the trio walked into the kitchen. They saw the food spread out, with Maka herself taking off the apron, and set it on the hook.

"Oh! This looks so good, Maka-chan!" Rakana said.

"Oh, thank you!" Maka beamed, but she blinked. "Isn't Deko awake too?"

"Uh..." Rakana said, looking to her right. When the other three turned they found Deko asleep...and for whatever reason, he was slumped over the window, which was open.

 _"What is wrong with him?"_ Maka, Soul, and Blair thought.

"Hahahaha! He's so weird!" Rakana laughed, walking up to her sleeping partner. "Deko! Wake up! It's time for school!"

Deko only moaned in his sleep.

Rakana pouted. "It always come to this..."

Rakana then bent down and whispered something into Deko's ear.

"WHAT?! NO! I'M TOO YOUNG!" Deko woke up screaming, looking around.

"Hahaha! You fell for it~!" Rakana giggled like a little girl.

"YOU BITCH~!" He roared, causing her to laugh harder.

"Ooh~! Who's he?" Blair asked, getting a good look at the male meister/weapon. Who was only wearing his shorts, while his cardigan sweater, was open, to reveal his surprisingly well-built chest and abdominal, just as muscular as Black*Star.

"Oh right, Blair, this is Deko and Rakana, they're staying with us until we can find them a permanent place to live." Maka explained.

 **POOF!** Blair had changed back to her human-like form, and instead of her bikini, she wore her usual witch's outfit. Which was more than enough to give Soul another nosebleed, while veins appeared on Maka's face. Rakana herself gasped at Soul's nosebleed, but something bigger emerged from her soul from what Blair did next...

"Hey there~!" Blair said, getting very close to Deko, who seemed uninterested and perhaps a bit annoyed. "Do you feel like playing with me~?"

"Maka?" Deko asked.

"Yes?" Maka asked.

"First, who is she? Second, what's to stop me from killing her?!" Deko said, in annoyance.

"Oh, the hard to get type, huh?" Blair asked, before smirking. "My favorite~."

Veins appeared on Deko's face, before he morphed his arm into a katana, and raised it...

"Hey, Blair!" The cat turned to see Maka, holding a ball of red yarn. "Look what I got~!"

Blair gasped. "Yarn!"

"Go get it!" Maka through the ball across the room, and Blair turned into her cat form, and scurried after the ball, and began to play with it.

Deko only sighed in annoyance, yet relief; and turned his arm back to normal. "Whatever."

"What's with her?" Rakana pouted, with puffy cheeks.

"Sorry, that's Blair. She's actually just a cat with an enormous amount of magic, that she shouldn't have." Maka explained.

"And I thought cats were annoying before." Deko said, watching the cat getting tangled in the red yarn, not that she cared.

"Whatever, anyways we should get going." Maka said. "School starts in 15 minutes."

"Fine." Deko and Rakana, said before they suddenly ate everything on the table in less than a second!

(Imagine Luffy and the fruit trick from Alabasta.)

"WAS THAT SOME KIND OF TRICK?!" Maka and Soul yelled.

Blair only continued to play with her yarn.

XXX

 _6:55 AM, DWMA._

The four students were walking up the stairs to the DWMA, with only 5 minutes until first bell rang.

"Wow! Today is our first day at school!" Rakana said, filled to the brim with excitement.

"You really seem excited about this." Maka smiled.

"Uh-huh! I've never been to school before!" Rakana said.

"Well, just to let you know, our school isn't your average learning institution, so you'll have to get used to it." Soul said.

"Oh, goodie." Deko said. No sooner, the four had finally reached to main platform...

"Is that them?!"

"It has to be!"

"Those are the two newbies?"

"I heard they're both meisters and weapons, like Maka!"

"I'm not believing it until I see it!"

It revealed that every single student at the academy was at it's entrance, all waiting for Maka and the other's arrival. Among them were none other than Crona, Ragnarok, Alex, Kid, Liz, Patty, Shino, Spike, Tsubaki, and of course, Black*Star. Also, the Six Feathers, Ox's Team, and Yuki's team were also there as well. Not only that, but for some reason Lord Death, Stein, Sid, Marie, Spirit, Juliet, Mifune, Nygus and more staff members were present. Finally, we have Mark, Will, and little Angela as well.

"What the-?!" Maka asked.

"What is this about?" Soul asked.

"Maka! Soul!" The meister/weapon pair turned to see the Six Feathers, along with Mark, Will, and Angela approaching.

"H-Hi, guys." Maka replied, a bit shaken by the grand entrance. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Logan asked. "We wanted to meet Deko and Rakana." They all turned to the duo. "So, you must be them."

"In the flesh." Deko said.

"Hi-hi!" Rakana chirped.

"Hey!" They looked down to see Mark, Will, and Angela looking up, eagerly. "Are you the guys who are meisters and weapons in one?" Mark asked.

"That's us!" Rakana said, looking at the little wolf pups. "Oh my gosh, you two are so cute~!" Rakana cooed as she picked up the two wolf pups, causing them both to blush, and return the hug.

Deko however didn't seem to agree. The two pups looked behind Rakana, to see Deko glaring at them menacingly.

"Eep..!" They squeaked in fear.

Rakana looked down at the pups, before looking behind her, but Deko had released his menacing expression to his original uninterested one, before she noticed.

She shrugged, before she went back to cuddling the little pups. But this time, Angela was the one who didn't approve.

"Just who is she, hugging Markey like that?!" The chameleon witch pouted.

Rakana finally released the two pups after another 20 seconds of cuddling, but that's when she noticed the rest of the Six Feathers.

"Who are they?" Rakana asked.

"Right, I probably should've introduced you sooner." Maka said. "Deko, Rakana, these are the Six Feathers, a group of mages who attend the academy like us."

"A pleasure." Logan said, shaking the duo's hands. "I'm Logan Owlfeather, the leader of the Six Feathers. I'm an owl mage, so I can turn into one." He turned to the other five. "And these are the Evergreen Siblings: Katherine, the oldest, a nature witch."

"It's my pleasure." Katherine bowed.

"Then the oldest boy: Jason; the barrier wizard."

"'Sup?" He said, his hands in his pockets.

"And Arya, who is an emotion witch."

"Hi." Arya said.

"Then we have the element twins. Vanellope, who controls water and wind..."

"Great to meet you." Vanellope said.

"And, Kutaro, who controls earth and fire."

"Salutations." Kutaro bowed as well.

"You guys are dressed weirdly!" Rakana laughed.

"Excuse me?!" Arya said, immediately offended.

"Let it go, Arya." Logan put a hand on her shoulder. "She's only joking."

"Wait a sec," Kutaro piped in. "We're missing someone."

"Of course, how could I forget?" Logan pulled out his ocarina and played a tune on it. No sooner than he did, Rolo appeared.

"You summoned me, Master?" Rolo asked with a gracious bow.

"Whoa! What kind of animal is that?" Rakana said, her eyes shining.

"Is it a fairy or a demon?" Deko asked. _"Please let it be a demon."_ He thought to himself.

"Rolo, these are Deko and Rakana, they're the newest students at the DWMA, and today is their first day." Logan explained.

"I see." the Zodiac spirit floated down to the pair. "Great to make your acquaintance."  
"Deko, Rakana. This is Rolo Starswirl," Logan said. "He's the Guardian of the Zodiac, giving him the power of all 12 constellations."

"So, if he's part of your team, then why isn't it the Seven Feathers?" Deko asked.

"Yeah, that's too confusing!" Rakana pouted.

"Uh, well..." Logan tried to explain.

"Hey!" The group turned to see Black*Star with his arms crossed. Next to him was Spike and Crona; along with their weapon partners. The first four glared at the weapon/meisters, (except for Crona) while Tsubaki and Shino looked like they were being forced to do something they didn't want to do. "If you're done chit-chatting, we can get this show on the road!"

"What show?" Deko and Rakana asked.

"What show, you ask?" Black*Star inquired. "It's to prove who's the biggest star on campus!" Black*Star said. "You two against me and Tsubaki!"

"Don't forget us!" Spike said, as he and Crona, along Ragnarok walked next to the assassin. "We don't particularly like the way you two have been acting," She turned to Deko. "Especially you! You have to be the biggest jerk I've ever met, and I've seen Alex."

"HEY!" Alex yelled from afar.

"What does a fight have to do with this?" Deko asked, as if he couldn't care less.

"We'll make a bet." Ragnarok said.

"Ooh! I like bets!" Rakana asked.

"If we win, they you two have to admit that I'm the biggest star in the academy." Black*Star said.

"AND, you two have to stop acting so rude and disrespectful to everyone!" Spike said, getting to the real point."

"AND, you two have to wear these!" Ragnarok pulled out a cat and bunny suit out of nowhere.

"MAKA CHOP!" **BAM~!** The demon shriveled back into Crona, before he came back wearing a bandage. "What is your problem, Pigtails?!"

"Because every time I leave you alone, you do something stupid and unreasonable!"

"Well, at least I don- Wait, where are my costumes?" Ragnarok asked.

"Okay." They turned, but as soon as they did, their jaws as well as almost everyone else's dropped. Deko himself had the bunny suit on, while Rakana had the cat suit on! "Let's get this started."

3...2...1...

 **"WHAT THE HELL?!"**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The First Day! Battle To Stay At The DWMA?! Part 2**

* * *

 **Soul Eater (C) Atsushi Okubo**

 **Shino, Spike, & Juliet (C) XFangHeartX**

 **Alex (C) Yellowpikmin88**

 **Deko & Rakana (C) Me**

* * *

Last we left our heroes, Black*Star, Spike, and Ragnarok had challenged Deko and Rakana to a duel, who had done the most unimaginable thing possible...

"WHY?!" Maka and Soul asked.

"They challenged us, so we're going to fight them." Deko said, zipping up the bunny suit.

"NOT THAT!" Soul said. "I MEAN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING _THAT?!_ "

"What? You expect me to wear a cat suit?" Deko asked, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Like a bunny is any better!" Most of the male students yelled.

"I thought these two were insane, but this proves it." Liz said, sweatdropping.

"HAHAHAHA!" Patty laughed. "These two are awesome!"

"Even if they look ridiculous," Kid said. "They're still symmetrical!"

"Of course..." Liz moaned, while Patty's laughter doubled.

"Normally, I'd be laughing my ass off; but for some reason, I can't." Alex said.

"I must admit..." Lord Death sweatdropped. "I didn't see this coming."

"Oh, my!" Marie and Juliet said in shock.

"Interesting." Stein turned his screw.

"Whoa," Rakana said, zipping up her cat suit. "It's even softer on the inside!" Rakana hugged herself, a cute blush on her cheeks. This seemed to attract the male student's...attention.

"Wow," One said, a perverted grin on his face. "She's really hot when I look up close."

"Yeah," Another said, blushing perversely. Soon, more dirty comments came from more of the male students. Spirit himself was thinking of more perverted thoughts, but kept them to himself.

Deko seemed to hear that, and the comments were more than enough to make the dark-meister/weapon to glare back at the boys, his eyes glowing purple with white irises.

 **"Shut up or die."** He said, demonically.

"Yes, sir...!" The boys squeaked in fear.

"Damn," Ragnarok said, looking on in interest. "This guy can make even bunnies look evil."

"Correction." Soul said. "He _is_ evil."

Maka only sighed at her partner's bluntness.

"So," Deko looked back to the assassin, werewolf/witch, and demon swordsman; along with their partners. "Shall we begin?"

"Of course! No one outshines me!" Black*Star said.

"Uh, Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked. "I don't think I can fight them seriously, like that."

"What are you talking about, Tsubaki?" Black*Star asked.

"I'm with her." Crona said. "I've never fought people who dress up like cats and bunnies; I'm not sure I can deal with that."

"I think I'm starting to regret giving those two the costumes." Ragnarok said. _"They cost me $30, each! Good thing I stole it out of pigtails' wallet..."_

"Enough stalling!" Black*Star said. "It's time to fight!"

The crowd cheered, as Ox came out from behind, and grabbed a microphone. **"Alright, everyone settle down! It's time for the moment we've all been waiting for!"**

"YEAH!" Patty, Mark, Will, Angela, Vanellope, and Kutaro yelled.

 **"To our right we have the three Meister and Weapon pairs: First, Crona & Ragnarok!" **

"Go, Crona!" Maka cheered, causing Crona to blush slightly.

"And let's hear if for Ragnarok!" Ragnarok said, popping out of Crona's back.

(A/N: Cue cricket chirping. I know, I'm shameless. But I have no regrets.)

"SCREW YOU, ALL!" The demon sword said, switching to weapon form.

 **"Next, we have Shino, and his ½ werewolf and ½ witch partner: Spike!"**

"Boo~!" Mark and Will said. Earning their older sister's wrath.

"Those little...!" Spike growled. Shino put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go." Spike sighed. Before transforming into her scythe form.

 **"Finally, we have the pair of assassins: Black*Star & Tsubaki!" **

"YAHOO! Time to mop the floor with them, Tsubaki; Kusarigama Mode." Tsubaki nodded and transformed into Black*Star's hands.

Tsubaki sighed to herself in her head. _"Why do I have the feeling this is going to turn out horribly?"_

 **"And to our left, we have the two newcomers, both a hybrid of weapon and meister! While, both having the power of a witch's soul: Deko and Rakana!"**

"YEEEEEAAAAHHHH~!" Most of the students screamed, along with the kids.

Black*Star only growled in frustration, but quickly regained his composure. _"Calm down, a big star like me can't let myself get worked up over something so trivial; once this is over, everyone will be cheering for me! And those two will be put back on the bottom where they came from."_ He then took his fighting stance. "Let's go, Tsubaki!"

 _"Uh...right."_ Tsubaki answered.

"You wanna go first?." Deko asked Rakana.

"Okay!" Rakana morphed into her katana form, which for some reason had a cat design print on the scabbard.

 **BONG!** The bell had rung. The fight had begun!

"YAHOO!" Black*Star jumped up into the air and prepared to bring Tsubaki down on Deko, who moved to the side at the last second, but before he could deliver a side blow, he saw Deko's "paw" begin to spark.

 **CRACKLE!** Black*Star managed to jump out of the way just in time, to avoid being hit by Deko's wavelength.

"Ragnarok, Scream Sigma." Crona said, as a black and purple cloud appeared and was heading towards Deko.

"Switch!" Deko said.

 _"Yay! My turn!"_ Rakana said, turning back to human form. Deko turned into a katana, that had a bunny design on the scabbard.

"Damn, the rumors are true!"

"Those two are unreal!"

"Maybe their witches in disguise!"

"No way, Rakana's too hot for that!"

"THAT'S the reason?!"

"Let's see you dodge this!" Black*Star said, charging his own wavelength into his hand. "Black*Star...BIG WAVE!" But when Black*Star tried to strike the "cat girl" she dodged by doing the splits causing her to slide down, below Black*Star's aimed spot.  
Rakana giggled, as she charged her own "paw". "My turn now!" Rakana said...

 **CRACKLE! SHOCK!**

"GAH!" Black*Star said, being struck in the stomach by Rakana's wavelength.

"BLACK*STAR!" Tsubaki and Shino yelled, before the former tried to swing Spike down on Rakana, who swiftly dodged; but then used her legs to grab onto Shino's shoulders.

"Wha-?!" Shino tried to ask.

"Hehe!" Rakana giggled as she swung Shino around and into Black*Star, (who had gotten back up) and sent them both to the ground.

 _"Damn!"_ Ragnarok said. _"She's tossing them around! How strong is she?!"_

Crona gulped before he charged at Rakana, who only looked more playful. Meanwhile, Maka and others were still spectating from the sidelines.

"Those two work so well together." Maka said.

"Exactly," Stein said, sitting on his swivel-chair. "Their wavelengths are polar opposites to each other, even more than your and Soul's are; so of course their co-operation would be flawless. And it's easy enough to sense the unconditional trust in each other."

"Well, Rakana acts just like Rakana; while Deko acts like a cross between Black*Star and Crona." Maka observed.

"More or less." Stein said. "Like Kid, Liz, and Patty; It's good for these two to be around each other. Rakana's playful and innocent attitude is able to calm Deko's stressful tendencies and spares him a lot of pressure. While Deko's seriousness is able to give Rakana a sense of reality, and allows her to notice the things around her much better, putting her in less dangerous and reckless situations."

"Yes, those two are in great sync with each other." Kid observed.

"You'd just think that idiot would've learned by now." Maka groaned, looking at Black*Star. Who was still unconscious with Shino on top of him.

Meanwhile, Crona found himself facing off against Rakana, who only giggled.

"This is fun!" She giggled, clanging Deko's blade against Ragnarok's.

 _"Dammit, Crona! Quit making us look bad!"_ Ragnarok yelled.

"I told you, I'm not used to fighting against girls!" Crona argued back.

 _"Oh, I get it, the whole chivalry deal."_ Deko said. _"It's pussies like you that end up broken in a dark alley."_

 _"Bastard!"_ Ragnarok said.

"Ugh.." Black*Star said, awakening along with Shino, until his eyes focused on Rakana, who was still fighting Crona and Ragnarok. "Now's the chance!" He grabbed Tsubaki and rushed towards the two.

"TIME TO TASTE MY ASSASSIN SKILLS~!" Black*Star said, boosting his already planet-sized ego.

Deko himself, had come out of his weapon form to face the assassin. "It's not an assassination if we know you're coming, dumbass."

"Hahaha! He's stupid!" Rakana giggled.

Black*Star only growled. "Tsubaki, Smoke Bomb Mode."

 _"Right."_ Tsubaki said, switching into said form, and **POOF!** The two had disappeared into the smoke.

"Assassin's Rule #1: Silence. Dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath. Wait for an opening to attack your target." Black*Star said.

"Uh, we can h-" Deko tried to say, but Black*Star continued.

"Assassin's Rule #2: Transpositional Thinking. Analyze the target in order to predict their thoughts and movements."

"Guys, we can-" Rakana tried to say.

"Assassin's Rule #3: Speed. Take out the target before they notice your pre- GAH!" Black*Star was cut off by a punch to the face by Rakana.

"I found you!" She laughed, like she had won a game of hide-and-seek.

(A/N: Cue fail song.)

"How...did you...know where...I was?..." Black*Star said, his voice muffled by Rakana's fist.

"You were thinking out loud." Deko said, but failed to notice someone else sneaking up behind them...

"Look behind you!" Spike's voice called.

"Huh?" The two turned around, but they couldn't do anything when they saw Spike's blade come down...

 **RRRIIIIPPPP~!** "KYAAAAAA~!" Rakana screamed as the cut from Spike's attack...had ripped her cat suit to shreds!

"NOOO! MY KITTY SUIT!" Rakana cried out.

 _"Thank you."_ Deko thought.

 _"Dammit...!"_ Most of the male students and Spirit cried mentally.

Deko looked to Rakana, who was on the floor depressed. He sighed to himself.

 _"I'm gonna kick myself for this tomorrow..."_ He then un-zipped his bunny suit before handing it to Rakana, who immediately lit up.

"Here," Deko said. "Take it for the rest of the fight."

"Yay!" Rakana said, putting on the bunny suit. "Thank you, Deko!"

"Yeah, you're welcome." Deko said.

"Aw~!" Most of the females cooed at the sweet scene.

"NO 'AW's!" Deko comically yelled back.

Unfortunately, Deko did himself no true favors, because now the male crowd was twice as perverted now...

"Wow!" Another male said. "She's twice as cute as she was before."

"I'll say!" The majority of the male crowd said.

Once again, Deko turned to the crowd with his 'demon face'.

 **"That's strike two."** He hissed.

"Eep!" They yelped in fear. However, Ragnarok, being himself, saw this as an open opportunity.

 _"Don't forget that we're here!"_ Ragnarok said.

"Oh sorry, you two aren't worth noticing." Deko said, causing Ragnarok to explode in rage.

 _"OKAY, NOW I'M REALLY GONNA ENJOY KICKING YOUR ASSES!"_ Ragnarok yelled.

"Bring it, walrider-wannabe." Deko said, as Rakana morphed into her katana form, still hugging her new bunny suit. To aad insult, he gave Ragnarok the middle finger, making him go nearly red in anger.

(A/N: Anyone who's played Outlast will get that reference.)

While this was happening, in the crowd, Stein's glasses were shining thanks to the sun's rays. He was currently thinking about what Lord Death had told him yesterday...

 _Flashback; yesterday in the Death Room_

"Now, Stein." Lord Death said. "I'm sure you know as well as I do what this is about."

"Of course," Stein replied. "When I read their souls, I was almost certain of it."

"Indeed. Deko and Rakana; both being meisters and weapons," Lord Death explained. "There's only one logical explanation for how this is possible. These two must be-"

"Stein?"

 _Flashback end_

Stein snapped out of his daydream to see Marie looking at him in concern.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Stein asked.

"You were staring off into space." Marie said. "We both know you're thinking of something."

Stein's eyes were covered by the sunlight, and lit a new cigarette.

"It's nothing, just remembering what I was told yesterday."

He then looked up to see Deko and Rakana (the latter still in katana form), still fighting off the three meisters, who themselves were looking out of breath.

 _"Those two..."_ Stein thought to himself.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - The First Day! Battle To Stay At The DWMA?! Part 3**

* * *

 **Soul Eater (C) Okubo**

 **Shino, Spike, Juliet, Mark, & Will (C) XFangHeartX**

 **Alex & Six Feathers (C) Yellowpikmin88**

 **Deko & Rakana (C) Me**

* * *

 **"** **UN-BE-LIEVABLE! Deko & Rakana have proven not only their meister and weapon rumors to be true, BUT to show off their incredible strength and stamina! Black*Star, Shino, and Crona are gasping for air, while these two haven't come halfway to breaking a sweat!" **Ox commentated.

Indeed. The three Meisters were already panting, with the heat of the battle catching up to them; Deko & Rakana on the other hand were still raring to go.

"Is that all you three have?" Deko asked, holding Rakana in katana form. "Just to let you know, we aren't even using a tenth of our power."

"No way!" Black*Star rebuked, getting his footing straight. "You're bluffing, I know you are! Nobody can challenge a big star like me at only 1/10!"

"You _think_ that, but you don't know." Deko said, losing his patience with the assassin.

"Fine then," Black*Star, said grabbing Tsubaki, who was in her enchanted sword mode, causing black marks to appear on his skin. "This won't take even two minutes!" he said, and began to charge the two.

"This trick again?" Deko held up Rakana's blade.

 _"_ _He really is stupid!"_ Rakana laughed.

"Tsubaki! Smoke Bomb Mode!" Black Star commanded.

 _"_ _Okay!"_ Tsubaki changed into her tiny sphere form and **...** **POOF!** The meister/weapons found themselves surrounded by smoke once more…

"If there's one thing I hate, it's one-trick ponies." Deko said.

 _"_ _Yeah, that's no fun!"_ Rakana pouted.

 _"_ _Assassin's Rule #1: Silence,"_ Black*Star thought, to himself this time. _"_ _Dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath. Wait for an opening to attack your target."_ Black*Star continued. _"_ _Assassin's Rule #2: Transpositional Thinking, analyze the target to predict their thoughts and movements."_

 _"_ _Maybe he can be a decent assassin."_ Deko thought. _"_ _If he doesn't let his ego get the better of him..."_

 _"_ _Row, row, row your boat~! Gently down the stream~."_ Rakana thought, not focusing on the situation.

 _"_ _Assassin's Rule #3: Speed, take out the target before they noticed your presence."_ Black*Star finished, until the smoke had finally lifted. However, Black*Star was nowhere in sight.

 _"_ _Ooh! He's gone!"_ Rakana said, looking around.

"YAHOO~!" everyone looked up to see Black*Star, who had already given himself away.

"That idiot!" Maka said. "He gave himself away!"

Deko only sighed, before he held Rakana's blade, and...Black*Star ending up getting stabbed the blade!

"BLACK*STAR!" Mark and Will said in panic.

"He got impaled!" Soul said in shock.

"Oh my god!" Maka covered her mouth.

 _"_ _Something's wrong..."_ Deko thought. _"_ _Why isn't he bleeding? Unless..."_

Black*Star was too stunned to move, until...

 **Woosh~!** Black*Star suddenly vanished into thin air!

 _"_ _Whoa! He's gone!"_ Rakana said.

"Shit!" Deko said, looking around. "An afterimage!"

"YAHOO! It's too late!" Black*Star's voice shouted.

Everyone looked behind Deko, who's eyes widened, as he saw Black*Star only one foot away from him...

"Finishing Move! Black*Star...BIG WAVE!" Black*Star rammed his fists into Deko's back causing him to gasp in shock!

 **SHOCK! WOOSH! BAM~!** Deko was sent flying across the platform, past Crona and Shino, and was sent crashing into the side of the platform.

 **"** **Damn! And Black*Star gives a devastating attack using his soul directly! Has the assassin finally put Deko and Rakana in their place?"** Ox said, on the brim with suspense.

The crowd muttered among themselves.

"Is he okay?!" Maka asked as the smoke cleared, and saw the figure of Deko lying on the ground...and he wasn't getting up.

 **"** **Deko appears to be knocked unconscious, and Rakana herself isn't responding either! Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like the winners are-"** Ox was about to finish, until someone called out.

"No wait! Look!" one of the female crowd members pointed to Deko, who began to shift slightly, until he stood up, perfectly fine!

"He-He's up?!" Maka said in disbelief.

"He's not even injured!" Logan yelled.

"Cool~!" Mark, Will, Angela, Vanellope, and Kutaro said.

"I'll admit, I _almost_ felt that." Deko said, brushing the dust off himself and Rakana.

"We went flying~!" she giggled, now back in original form.

"No way! I hit him directly!" Black*Star said, shocked beyond words that his attack was pointless. Not a great way to show off his greatness.

"Indeed." Lord Death commented. "Black*Star hit him directly, however..."

"Deko and Rakana adjusted their own wavelengths to avoid being damaged by the attack." Stein concluded.

"So that means their souls are flexible just like your own." Maka said.

"Precisely." Stein turned the screw in his head. **Click!** "There we are."

"Damn, something tells me these two might be out of our league." Shino said, sweating.

 _"_ _Don't get scared Shino! That's exactly what they want!"_ Spike said.

"Actually, Spike, I'm with him. They seem a bit too strong." Crona said, losing confidence.

"Stop being such a woman, and man up!" Ragnarok said, slapping Crona across the face to give him a sense of reality.

"Their spirits seem broken enough," Deko said. "You can finish them off, Rakana." he turned back into his katana form.

"My turn again!" she grabbed Deko's scabbard.

"That's it!" Black*Star said, panting. "The fun stops now! Time for me to go all out, from here on out."

 _"_ _Strange, from my perspective you look more desperate than anything else."_ Deko said, increasing the unholy rage that was building up in the assassin's soul.

"Talk about ego." Soul muttered.

"No, Deko's right. Black*Star has used up almost all of his moves, while Deko and Rakana aren't even using their full power, and Shino and Crona aren't doing him any favors, by just standing there." Maka said, observing very closely at the duo's wavelengths, which weren't even at 100%. "I think the only chance they have now is if all three attacked at the same time."

"Perhaps," Kid said. "But even then, considering how those two aren't at their full potential yet, it may not work. Their only real chance is if they can attack before those two reach 100%."

"Well, you heard them! Let's hurry and kick ass!" Ragnarok barked.

Shino nodded, before he readied Spike while Crona readied Ragnarok...

 **"** **LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!"** the two meisters and weapons' wavelengths began to charge up and up, while Black*Star, who was still fighting against Rakana, understood what their plan was and jumped back to the other two.

"Let's follow their lead, Tsubaki!" Black*Star said.

"Right!" Tsubaki nodded.

 **"** **LET'S GO! CHAIN RESONANCE!"** All three meister/weapons pairs said, as their wavelengths all connected to form one massive wavelength.

"Wow! It's so big and pretty~!" Rakana said.

 _"_ _And dangerous."_ Deko reminded his partner.

"Party pooper." Rakana pouted as she and Deko raised their wavelengths until they reached a level that seemed to match the other three's. While the other three were ready to release their trump card.

"Fully charged!" Black*Star said. "Now guys!"

Shino and Crona nodded.

"PUPPET THRUST!" Black*Star yelled.

"MOON HOWLER!" Shino yelled, secondly.

"Santoryu: SCREECH SIGMA!" Crona yelled, as the three attacks had merged into a large blade of soul energy and shadow, which were heading towards Deko and Rakana!

"Uh oh..." Rakana said.

"What did I tell you?!" Deko said, and... **BOOM!** The attacks caused a huge explosion, which made all of the children and students, and some of the staff, to shield their eyes from the brightness of the explosion, until it died down, which revealed a huge crater, where Deko and Rakana once stood...

"You know, next time this happens, we're doing it nowhere near the city." Lord Death sweatdropped.

"Fair point." Sid also sweatdropped.

"YES! We did it! Victory belongs to Black*Star!" the assassin cheered, while Crona and Shino both sighed.

"Where did those two go?" Maka asked. She could still sense their wavelengths, yet she couldn't tell from where.

"Hey! What's that?" Angela pointed to a very dark, circle that was on the ground, and it seemed to be moving very slightly...

"What the hell is...?" Soul tried to ask.

"That was a fun trick!" Almost everyone gasped, and saw a bright light formed behind the three weapon pairs, which revealed to be Rakana, completely fine!

 **"** **WHAT THE HELL?!"** Black*Star, Tsubaki, Shino, Spike, Crona, Ragnarok, and all the children and students yelled.

"She's okay!" Patty said.

"That's good, but how did she avoid that blast?" Liz asked in confusion.

"If that's Rakana, then that dot must be..." Maka said, as something began to rise out of the dot, which revealed to be Deko, also uninjured.

"So they can fight. Here I thought they were useless, especially the egomaniac." Deko said, dusting himself off.

"How did they manage to avoid the attack?" Jason asked.

"That is a very easy question," Stein said. "They used their elemental powers to avoid the attack."

"How did they do that?" Maka asked.

"Rakana's element is light, so it appears she can also move as fast as light itself." Stein explained as his eyes traveled to Deko. "Deko's element is darkness, so he found a way to sink into his own shadow."

"They can actually do that?" Maka asked, astonished.

Black*Star and others looked ready to get back on the offensive, until the former noticed something...

"Wait a minute!" he looked to Deko, then to Rakana, who was on the opposites side of the platform. "You guys can't fight together if you're separated!"

"Hey, he's right!"

"They're both stuck!"

"Don't tell me Deko-kun is gonna lose?"

"Kun?"

"What? I know you're thinking it, too."

"...Fair enough."

"No way, Rakana's too hot to lose!"

"Again, attractiveness has nothing to do with this!"

"YAHOO!" Black*Star said, readying Tsubaki. "Looks like the odds are in our favor now!"

Deko stared at the assassin for a few seconds, before he sighed. "How sad, you actually think because we're separated, you'll win." He then raised his right arm, which began to spew out more darkness, that seemed to take the shape of a stick, which soon revealed to be a black and purple katana.

 _"_ _HUH?!"_ Everyone, except for Stein and Lord Death said.

"Yay! We get to use that move!" Rakana said, as her light began to morph into a white and yellow katana.

"H-H-How are they a-able to do that?!" Maka said, confused beyond anything.

"So _that's_ it." Stein said.

"Very interesting, to think they have such great resonance control." Lord Death hummed, his hand below his 'chin'. "They're able to create their own separate weapons in case of emergency. However, both their soul's energy is reduced by half in exchange."

"That's incredible...!" Logan said.

"As much as it's been fun, the time for this scrimmage to end has come." Deko said. "Rakana?"

"Yep!" they both moved their swords behind their backs...

 **"** **LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!"** the two meister/weapons said; and for those who has Soul Perception, they could see Deko and Rakana's soul begin to make a tiny trail that moved up into the sky, until they connected with each other.

"Their using Soul Resonance, even though they're not touching each other!" Kid exclaimed.

 _"_ _Deko, Rakana, just what are you?!"_ Maka thought. Meanwhile, Deko and Rakana began to pass their wavelengths to each other, with the opposite multiplying their partner's wavelengths, before sending it back to each other, over and over...

"Sayonara, bitches." Deko said, pitfully, before they swung their swords, causing two blades of soul energy to fly into the sky, (Deko's being black with a purple aura; while Rakana's was white with a yellow aura) and they soon met, combining into one huge blade!

"COOL~!" the children, Patty, Arya, and Alex said.

The blade then began to descend onto Black*Star, Shino, and Crona...

"Uh, Crona?" Shino asked.

"Yeah?" Crona replied.

"...I really hate Black*Star sometimes..." Shino commented.

"So do we." Crona, Spike, and Ragnarok replied... **KABOOM~!** The blade landed onto the three, causing an enormous explosion, making everyone shield their eyes, but when it died down, it revealed a crater, with Black*Star, Shino, and Crona lying in it, unconscious.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki cried, changing back.

"Shino! Crona!" Maka and Spike said, with the latter also changing back, to help their meisters, to their feet, but were having difficulty.

Everyone stood in shock, until Ox found his voice. **"** **Attention, everyone! It appears that the victors of this battle are...DEKO AND RAKANA!"**

Everyone was silent, until all the children and students erupted into cheers, and began to surround the winners, who had met near the crater.

"Well, we didn't kill anyone this time, so that's a start." Deko said on one knee, looking over the damage.

"But it was so pretty~!" Rakana said. However, the rest of the students were too busy congratulating the duo.

"That was so cool!"

"You two dominated them!"

"Deko-kun! You're so hot when you're kicking Black*Star's ass!"

"Same to you, Rakana-chan!"

"Yes, yes, your affections are well-appreciated." Deko said, grabbing Rakana's hand, as he led her into the building, away from the craziness.

"Well, looks like we were right about them." Stein said, standing next to Lord Death.

"At first, it was only an estimate; but now, I'm almost sure of it." He 'looked' to the aforementioned partners. _"_ _Deko...Rakana...now I remember..."_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - The Mission Unfolds! An Evil Watching From The Shadows?**

* * *

 **Soul Eater (C) Okubo**

 **Shino, Spike, & Juliet (C) XFangHeartX**

 **Alex (C) Yellowpikmin88**

 **Deko & Rakana (C) Me**

* * *

"Ooh, it's so big!"

"Looks boring."

We cut now to Class Crescent Moon, 3½ minutes after the fight, where Deko and Rakana are introduced to their new classroom, while most of the students were following them. Crona and Shino were back on their feet, since Black*Star had somehow taken in most of the attack, who was currently being dragged in by Tsubaki and Patty.

"Ya...hoo..!" he murmured.

Tsubaki sighed at her Meister's recklessness while Patty laughed at his expense.

"Alright, everyone. Take your seats." Juliet said, as everyone did so. Deko and Rakana were sitting in the back, like Alex. "Now, I'm sure all of you know this by now, but for those who weren't paying attention, our two newest students are Deko Yamiryu and Rakana Pikamo, who are both meisters and weapons."

"Big...deal.." Black*Star said, who had regained consciousness.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Maka?" Juliet asked.

"Yes?" The Scythe Meister replied.

"Lord Death said he wanted to see you and your team in the Death Room, including Deko and Rakana."

"We've only been in this room for 37 seconds, and now we're being kicked out?" Deko asked.

"School is confusing!" Rakana pouted like a child.

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of chances to learn." Juliet responded as the team, and two rookies left. "Now everyone, please turn your books to Pg. 404."

XXX

Later, the students had arrived in the Death Room, where Lord Death was waiting for them.

"Ah, you're here." he looked to see the new students as well. "And you brought Deko and Rakana."

"So, what is it you needed us for, Father?" Kid asked.

"Oh, yes. You see, this is about the mission I planned on giving on Friday, but with our two newest students, we had to postpone it. However, it looks like we can't ignore this matter anymore."

"What are the details?" Spike asked.

"You see, a group of Kishin Eggs, known as 'The Quake' have been using unknown methods to do devastating damage in parts of Africa, hoping to kill innocents so they can eat their souls, so I'm trusting you all to retrieve their souls." Lord Death explained.

"I thought they didn't take our calls?" Shino asked.

"Normally yes, but it seems they're desperate, so they sent a letter of request for us to help them defeat this menace." Lord Death said, pulling a wrapped letter in his hand.

"Nothing to worry about, boss! The great Black*Star will have these punks and their natural disasters on their knees by the one who's surpassed god! YAHOO!" Black*Star cheered.

"That fucking ego..." Deko said, close to losing it.

Rakana and Patty giggled.

"We understand, sir." Maka replied.

"I have a question, Maka-chan." Rakana asked.

Maka turned to the light-meiser/weapon. "Do all schools make you go and fight demons?"

"No, our school is different, we're trained to fight against Kishin Eggs, and to prevent the creation of Kishins." Maka informed.

"Kishin? Is that a type of food?" They both asked, while everyone, except for Patty and Lord Death sweatdropped.

"That's right," Maka said, mentally slapping herself. "I never filled them in on anything about this place."

"Nice going shorty." Alex said, while Maka comically glared at him.

"Did we miss something?" Deko asked.

"Well, I suppose now is the best time," Lord Death turned to Deko and Rakana. "You see, the primary purpose of the academy is to feed a weapon 99 Kishin Eggs, and the soul of one Witch, in order to create a Death Scythe, one of my instruments, for keeping peace in the world." Lord Death explained.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with this 'Kishin' thing?" Deko asked.

"Well, a Kishin Egg or a Pre-Kishin is someone who's strayed from the path of humanity by feasting on human souls." Lord Death continued on. "So, we send our meister and weapon pairs to go and collect their souls, but since these are corrupted souls, the weapons won't be infected. But, if left alone, these Kishin Eggs will continue to feast until they become a Demon Sword, which is only one step away from becoming a true Kishin." he turned to Crona and Ragnarok. "Ragnarok himself became a Demon Sword, but thanks to Maka, she was able to purify him and Crona, and set them back onto the right path."

"Aw, that's so sweet~!" Rakana cooed, while Crona blushed at the memories.

"Looks like you lost a lot of that power." Deko observed.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to pigtails!" Ragnarok said, remembering how he used to be bigger than he was now, but at least he wasn't tiny anymore either.

"Eventually the Demon Sword will grow to become a full Kishin, a creature of pure madness, driven to gain power to escape the fear of death." Lord Death finished.

"So, there's never been a Kishin?" Deko asked, but the weaker-willed gang members shivered at the questions.

"What's with them?" He asked.

"Well, you see in the history of the world, only one Kishin ever existed, he used to be a member of my Eight Guardians...Asura." Lord Death said, grimly.

"So he ate a lot of human souls?" Deko and Rakana asked.

"Yes, originally Asura was the most powerful of my Eight Guardians, but was also the most afraid." Lord Death said, looking into his mirror. "He was so afraid of death that he broke the sacred rule and began eating human souls...by eating his own weapon partner, Vajra."

"Ew~! That must've scraped his throat!" Rakana said.

"Yes, but to be honest, I don't think he was ever human to begin with." Lord Death said. "So I sealed his body, soul, and madness by tearing his own skin off and making a bag out of it to stuff him in. Also, I drained him of all his blood to be on the safe side."

"Brutal." Deko & Rakana murmured, but their tones sounded as if they were enjoying the violence of the story...

"After that, I founded this academy to prevent any other Kishins like Asura from ever being born," Lord Death then lowered his 'head' slightly. "Unfortunately, two years ago, a witch named Medusa," Crona himself shivered at the name, while Maka only gave him a hug to cheer him up. "Used a substance known as Black Blood to revive Asura, and it worked..." He then raised his head again. "But, thanks to Maka here, he was defeated for good." The Scythe Meister blushed sheepishly at the praise.

"Little Miss Perfect killed the demon?" Deko asked. "Doesn't that mean she's stronger than you?"

"Of course not!" Maka said at once. "I'm nowhere near as powerful as Lord Death-"

 **"** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** **"** a loud, echoed screaming suddenly appeared out of nowhere, taking almost everyone by surprise!

"What the hell?!" Soul asked, looking around.

"Who's screaming?!" Alex questioned.

"That sounds like you're screaming, Deko." Rakana advised.

"Well, I'm obviously not." Deko said, hands raised, as the screaming suddenly stopped.

"Well...that was something." Kid said.

"Well anyway, you beat that big meanie Asura, Maka-chan, and Mr. Domino couldn't even do that!" Rakana said.

"Does she really think Lord Death is a domino?" Shino asked.

"If she does, than it's her own fault for believing." Spike said.

"Maka possesses something that even, I, a Shinigami doesn't: the Anti-Demon Wavelength, which pushes away all evil and madness, which allowed her to put Asura in his place."

"So that means she's the strongest?" Deko asked, before he sighed disappointedly. "I should've fought her instead of Blue*Star."

"MY NAME IS BLACK*STAR!" the assassin roared. "And I am definitely the most powerful person in this academy! I surpassed god after all! YAHOO!"

"I think our scrimmage out front proves that we're both far stronger than you." Deko said, causing Black*Star to stop and glare at him.

"You really love digging your own grave, don't you?!" Black*Star said, causing Deko to glare back.

"Excuse me?!" he asked, angrily.

"C'mon, you guys! No fighting!" Maka said, but the two didn't listen.

"You got lucky because your partner was there to hold your back for you! Besides, these four were only slowing me down!" Black*Star pointed his thumb at Shino, Spike, Crona, & Ragnarok.

"WHAT?! You're the idiot who refused to move when those two were attacking us!" Spike argued back.

"A measly attack like that could never hurt a big star like me!" Black*Star countered.

"I swear..." Spike said, very close to snapping his face in half.

"But, being a big star like myself, I won't hold it against you two." He turned to Deko and Rakana. "Instead, I'll just give you two positive reinforcement."

"Positive reinforcement?" they tilted their heads.

"That's right!" Black*Star suddenly tossed two square objects to the pair, which said:

 _"_ _To Deko & Rakana,_

 _From, the one who's surpassed god; Black*Star._

 _YAHOO!"_

"Not bad, huh?" Black*Star gave a thumbs up.

 **BAM! BONK! BAP!** Black*Star received a Deko, Rakana, and Reaper Chop for that one.

"I'm so sorry, I know he means well." Tsubaki bowed.

"That aside, since both of you are technically weapons, you'd both need to collect 198 Kishin Eggs, and 2 Witch Souls." Lord Death told.

"We have to collect twice the number?" Rakana asked. "That sounds like fun!"

"Fun as in more manual labor." Deko crossed his arms.

"Well, I wish you all luck." Lord Death waved off.

"Don't worry, we'll have this done in no time at all." Maka said, and with that the team, along with Deko & Rakana, moved out, but as they were leaving, Lord Death was staring at Deko & Rakana's backs...

XXX

The next day, the DWMA Gang was out in the outback of Africa, traveling across the tall grass to the village where the most quakes had taken place.

"IT'S SO FREAKING HOT OUT HERE!" Patty yelled, her face red with heat and rage.

"Yes, Patty we know, it's unbearable." Kid said

"Speak for yourself, unlike the rest of us, you're immune to heat." Liz said, also hot, but not as cranky as her sister.

"It's not that hot." Deko and Rakana replied.

"Because you two are used to this kind of abuse!" Spike yelled.

"If you're gonna bitch about it, do it in the back, Sicily." Deko replied.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! AND MY NAME IS SPIKE!" Spike roared.

"You're right, my apologies...Sicily." Deko muttered.

"THAT FUCKING TEARS IT! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOUR FUCKING FACE OFF!" Spike roared and pounced on top of Deko, who responded by kicking her claws away!

"GUYS!" Maka yelled, as the two were fighting in an animistic way, but what really shocked them was how Deko seemed to be even more vicious than Spike.

"STUPID MUTT!"

"ARROGANT DICK!"

"GOTHIC BITCH!"

"BOTTOMLESS FATASS!"

"SLUT!"

"DOUCHEBAG!"

(A/N: Sound familiar? P.S. - Sorry if you don't like excessive swearing.)

"Super Shino~...CHOP!"

 **BAM!**

"OW!" Spike said, as Shino chopped her over the head to stop the madness. "Dammit, Shino!"

"It's your fault! You just had to start!" Shino said.

"HE STARTED IT! NOT ME!" Spike pointed at Deko.

"What a brat." Deko rolled his eyes.

"You should apologize too, Deko." Rakana pouted.

"Don't wanna." Deko said.

"Deko..." she said, actually sounding ready to do something.

"Nope." Deko said, his arms crossed.

Rakana sighed. "You never learn." she said, before pulling out a microphone out of who-know's-where?

 **"** **RAPE! HELP! HE'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!"** Rakana cried and pointed at Deko.

"OKAY! I'M SORRY! ARE YOU HAPPY WOMAN, _ARE YOU?!"_ Deko cried.

"Yes." she said, causing some of the gang to snicker behind them.

"Alright, she's not that bad." Spike said, feeling better.

"Okay, the most recent attack was near a village at least a ½ mile northwest of here. Let's start there." Maka said.

"Right." the group nodded.

"The village over there?" Deko said, putting his hand over his eyes.

"Yeah," Maka replied.

"Perfect," Deko replied, before he didn't even bother to turn, and grabbed Black*Star by the collar.

"Huh?" he asked.

"GET OVER THERE!" He yelled dramatically, and threw a screaming Black*Star at the village, like a mini-rocket.

"BLACK*STAR!" Tsubaki screamed.

"Let's go after him!" Rakana said, before she picked up Tsubaki bridal style and ran to the village at a very fast speed.

"Wha-?!" Tsubaki asked.

"Good thinking Rakana," Deko replied by grabbing Soul and Kid and hoisting them over his shoulders. "Let's roll." he sped off after his partner.

"WAIT! THIS JUST ISN'T RIGHT!" Soul and Kid yelled.

"I love these two!" Alex and Ragnarok laughed.

"...Whatever, let's go guys!" Maka said, as the rest of the group followed after.

XXX

"We're here~!" Rakana said, as she and Tsubaki arrived at the village's entrance, and put Tsubaki down, as she looked around for her Meister.

"Black*Star?! Where are you?" Tsubaki yelled out, but only saw the villagers going among their daily business.

"Yahoo..." Tsubaki looked down and saw Black*Star on the ground...and she was currently stepping on his face, she gasped in horror and picked her Meister's broken body off the ground.

"Black*Star! Are you okay?!" Tsubaki asked.

"Don't worry, the guy...who surpassed god...can't die that...easily." he groaned, before he picked himself up off the ground.

"COMING THROUGH~!"

"Wha-?" Black*Star was cut off by a black blur that bulldozed him into the ground face-first, only adding to Tsubaki's concern. It revealed to be Deko, who had a very disorientated Soul and Kid, who he dropped, causing their faces to meet the ground like Black Star.

Soul roughly picked himself up. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He roared.

"We got here alive didn't we? So suck it up." Deko said, and soon the rest of the gang arrived, while Alex and Ragnarok were still laughing.

"What's wrong with you three?" They asked, mockingly.

"Shut up." The three said.

"Alright, that's enough. We need to start looking for information, so I think we should split up into two groups." Maka explained.

"As long as I'm not with him, then fine." Spike pointed to Deko, which resulted in him giving her the middle finger, and that responded in Soul and Shino holding back the now enraged were-witch.

"Group #1 will be me, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Alex, Deko, and Rakana. Group #2 will be Black*Star, Tsubaki, Crona, Ragnarok, Shino, and Spike." Maka explained. "Any problems?"

"None." Everyone else replied.

"Alright, let's split up, and be sure to alert each other is something unusual happens." with that the two teams split up in search of 'The Quake'...

XXX

"Okay, this is our first stop." Maka said, her team was now standing in front of the huts of the village. Maka approached it before she called out. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

A few seconds passed, before the ropes that covered the doorway moved aside to reveal an eye of someone. "Who goes there?" The voice asked, a deep male voice.

"My name is Maka Albarn, and these are my friends. We're from the DWMA, we heard about 'The Quake' and have come to stop them." Maka explained.

The eye seemed to widen, before it disappeared into the hut, before the ropes were pulled to the side. "Enter." The voice said. The group entered to see a small hut, with a few candles hung on the wall with several tribe members spread out, while some of them were thin to the bone, and others were shaking in fear, and were mumbling to themselves, finally there was the man who let them in, and he was the only one who looked in semi-healthy condition, with the scars over his body, that were still healing.

"Normally, we try our best not to ask help from outsiders, but now...we've run out of options." he explained, and got on his knees. "We beg for your assistance."

"There's no need to beg, but can you tell us where we can find 'The Quake' and who's leading them?" Kid asked.

"Not much is known, but we do know that after every attack, they'll head back towards Rooi Canyon, which is at least 16 miles southeast of here. Also they always attack at midnight until sunrise, after that they leave whatever's left of our villages." the man explained.

"Thank you sir, we'll start there." Maka said, as the group headed out, and looked southeast to see a red and dusty canyon that was at least 100 feet tall. "That's going to be a long walk." Maka said.

"We can get us there faster." Deko said, while Rakana laughed.

"FUCK NO!" Soul and Kid said, comically angry, causing Rakana and Patty to laugh.

"But it was fun!" Patty laughed.

"Only because you weren't being dragged by him!" Soul pointed his finger at Deko.

"Don't worry, we have an alternative." Deko said. "Everyone, grab onto Rakana."

"Grab onto her?" Alex asked.

"Just do it." Deko said, as everyone put their hands on Rakana's shoulders and back.

"Hmm..." Rakana said, focusing her senses, until she beamed. "Found them!"

"Let's go." Deko said, and in a flash of light the group disappeared...

XXX

"YAHOO!" Black*Star cheered, on top of one of the huts. "Attention! Everyone, you have been graced with my presence! The big star, the one's who's surpassed god and death themselves! The one who will be known to the world as the greatest assassin who ever lived: Black*Star! YAHOO! Now, let me hear you scream the name of Black*Star!"

If Black*Star were to look, he would know that nobody, except for Tsubaki and the others, who were sweatdropping/groaning, was listening, as they were all inside their huts, cowering.

"Well, looks like this age is too early for me." Black*Star said, but soon a huge flash of light appeared next to the team.

"What is that?!" Shino covered his eyes.

"It's so bright!" Crona said.

"Isn't it obvious? It's obviously a messenger from heaven coming to applaud my holy and amazing assassin skills!" Black*Star said; but was wrong because instead it revealed to be Group #1.

"We're here!" Rakana said.

"How did we get here?" Maka gaped.

"Maka?! Guys?!" Spike gasped.

"What did you do?!" Soul asked.

"Rakana teleported us to Blue*Star's location." Deko explained. "Alright, everyone, Blue*Star, and Sicily."

"BITE ME!" Black Star and Spike yelled.

Deko continued on. "We found out where your little demons are, so we're heading towards that canyon." Deko pointed to Rooi Canyon in the distance.

"Are you kidding?!" Spike said. "It will take us hours to get there, even with our vehicles!"

"Like I said, quit your bitching." Deko said. "Rakana will get us there."

"We're gonna teleport again?" Maka asked.

"No, I can only teleport to places that have souls that I've read before." Rakana explained.

"So how are we going to get there?" Tsubaki asked.

"Don't worry, we have another alternative." Deko said, before turning to Alex...

XXX

"Okay, we're all set." Deko said. He, along with everyone was now tied to Rakana, thanks to Alex's chains, with the light-meister/weapon looking like she was about to run a marathon.

"Wait a second, are you sure this is-" Soul tried to ask...

 **WOOSH~~~!** Soul was cut off by Rakana running off towards the canyon at a speed that was far beyond superhuman!

 **"** **SAFE?!"** He along with the others were now yelling for their lives. Well, almost everybody...

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Alex, Ragnarok, and Patty cheered. However, up in the sky above, a figure was seen looking over the meister and weapon pairs; more specifically: Deko & Rakana.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm," the figure chuckled. "Wonderful, the plan is going exactly as I imagined it. After all these centuries, my final plan will come to life at last. I will finally destroy you...Death." the figure then began to chuckle before they began laughing maniacally.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - The Kishin Egg that has No Madness?! Part 1**

* * *

 **Soul Eater (C) Okubo**

 **Shino & Spike (C) XFangHeartX**

 **Alex (C) Yellowpikmin88**

 **Deko & Rakana (C) Me**

* * *

"WE'RE HERE~!" Rakana screamed in joy, as she skidded to a stop, and sent the rest of the team, even herself flying forward. Only 22 feet away from Rooi Canyon. Soul and Black*Star met face-first with the ground, while Kid, Shino, and Alex were piled on top of each other. Maka, Tsubaki, and Spike landed on top of some bushes, plus Liz, Patty, and Crona landed on top of Soul and Black*Star who had gotten their faces out of their respective indents. Finally Rakana herself also fell to the ground, but didn't seem as rough as you would expect.

"Wow, that didn't hurt at all!" She said, lifting her face up, but noticed that all the guys, except for Shino and Crona fell back with nosebleeds. While the girls' faces, except for Patty, were all bright red. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"MMMPPPH!" Rakana heard a muffled voice, and when she looked down, she saw that Deko had broke her fall, because she was laying on top of him...with her breasts covering his face!

"Oopsie!" She giggled, and got up, revealing Deko's face to also be bright red, but his nose wasn't bleeding. Though it was hard to tell if his face was red with embarrassment, undignifying rage, or perhaps just both. "Are you okay, Deko?"

"I will be...AS SOON AS YOU GET YOUR BOOBS OUT OF MY FACE!" He yelled, while Rakana and Patty both laughed hysterically.

"Aw, didn't you like the view~?" Rakana asked, and even winked at him.

"I'M NOT INTO THAT KIND OF SHIT!" Deko roared in rage/embarrassment.

"I was only kidding." Rakana pouted, while Patty laughed louder. Maka, Tsubaki, Liz on the other hand were helping their meisters to their feet, with Soul mumbling something to himself.

"I swear, these two are going to be the death of us all." He said.

"If i'm going down, I'm taking at least both of them with me." Spike snarled, still not happy about the pair's way of "transportation".

"You lived, so there shouldn't be any complaining." Deko said, bluntly. "Besides, it's already sundown, and they'll be moving in a few hours, so I suggest we move along." Deko explained.

"Since when are you the one giving orders?" Spike asked.

"I don't hear anything good spewing out of that hole you call a mouth, which I should tell you know, needs to be washed," Deko explained, until he actually gave Spike an apologetic look. "Unfortunately, I believe that it may beyond human understanding to be fixed."

 _"Brave soul."_ All the males, especially Shino, thought.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-" Spike roared.

"Okay, that's nice!" Rakana said, before she grabbed Deko by the hood of his cardigan sweater. "C'mon! Let's go exploring!" she said, and ran towards the canyon with Deko in tow, who seemed to be sighing.

"She never listens to what I have to say." Deko sighed, as he was dragged up the canyon.

"WAIT A SECOND, I'M NOT DONE WITH HIM!" Spike yelled, and ran after the duo, more specifically Deko, who was being dragged against his own free will by Rakana, who was _much_ faster than anyone of them. While, Shino had no choice but to follow his weapon partner.

"YAHOO! No way am I going to lost to them again, the first time was beginner's luck, but nobody beats me when it comes to speed! Let's go, Tsubaki!" Black*Star ran after the duo, and sped past Shino and Spike!

"Wait for me!" Tsubaki yelled, and ran after her meister.

"Well, that got them motivated..." Maka said, as she and Soul went after them, with Soul turning into weapon form, while Kid summoned _Beezlebub_ , Crona sprouted wings and flew towards the top and finally, Alex used his chains to climb up the mountain top with ease.

XXX

"YAHOO~!" Black*Star said, as he was neck and neck with Rakana, who was still dragging Deko by the back of his throat, and he looked to have trouble breathing.

"Rakana...can you...slow down..?!" Deko tried to say.

"Sorry, can't bother listening to you!" Rakana said, as she began to take the lead.

"I don't think so! YAHOO!" Black*Star cheered, and used every ounce of energy he had to beat her up the slope. "Let's see you catch up to me now!"

"Okay!" Rakana called. She then used her powers to give herself a huge speed boost, but ended up running into Black*Star's back, but that didn't stop her as she went running ahead with Black*Star being pushed up the canyon, like Deko with no free will.

"This isn't what I meant!" The assassin yelled.

"Welcome to hell." Deko said, emotionless.

"WE'RE HERE AGAIN~!" Rakana squealed as she jumped into the sky, 12 feet above the canyon's surface, before the three made their descent. Deko and Rakana, landed on their feet, with Rakana having to hold her skirt down, to make sure her "private area" wouldn't be exposed.

"This is the last time I wear a skirt while climbing." Rakana muttered.

"Don't feel too bad." Deko said, as he pointed to Black*Star, who landed on his face.

"Yahoooo~.." his voice muffled.

"Dumbass..." Deko said.

"HAHAHAHA! HE FELL ON HIS FACE~!" Rakana squealed with laughter.

 _"HAHAHAHA! HE FELL ON HIS FACE~!"_ Patty laughed as well, as she just arrived with Kid and Liz.

"They're _too_ similar..." Deko, Liz, and Kid said, sweatdropping.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say they're long-lost siblings." Black*Star pulled his face out of the earth.

"If they were, we'd all go insane." Alex commented as he also climbed over the canyon's edge, retracting his hook and chains. Soon, Tsubaki, Shino, and Spike arrived as well, the latter still looking pissed.

"YOU!" The were-witch pointed her finger at Deko, who looked back, uninterested. "YOU AND I HAVE A SCORE TO SETTLE!"

"Hold on, Spike! There's no need for violence!" Tsubaki said.

"Goopii! This is gonna be good!" Ragnarok said, along with Black*Star and Alex, hoping for a good ol' beatdown.

"You guys aren't helping!" Shino barked.

"Guys! That's enough!" Maka's voice shouted out, finally arriving, with Soul in her hands.

 _"Nice one, Maka! We're the last ones here!"_ Soul criticized.

"We need to quiet down, or else they'll hear us!" Maka shushed the were-witch, who only growled back at Deko, who only stuck his tongue out, further enraging her, and making Rakana and Patty giggle more.

"When this is over, your ass is mine!" Spike growled.

"Why, Sicily, I had no idea you felt that way." Deko said, in fake shock, causing Rakana, Patty, Black Star, Alex, and Ragnarok to explode with laughter, while the others looked close to laughing, and Spike's face went even redder with rage/embarrassment.

 **"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO FUCKING TEAR YOUR INTERNAL ORGANS OUT, AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR SHITTY THROAT!"** Spike roared demonically, as she lunged at Deko, who evaded it by shifting his body to the left, but all of a sudden a trap door opened behind Deko, and a man wearing a brown cloak, with glowing yellow eyes, appeared from inside. "What the hell is going on out- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Unfortunately for him, Spike ended up, landing on him, and since her rage had gone to such extreme levels, she couldn't even tell it wasn't Deko she was mauling.

"TAKE THIS, AND THAT, AND SOME OF- huh?" She gaped when she saw the bloodied and critically beaten man, who soon turned into blackness, and left nothing but his soul behind, red and tainted with evil.

"Um, I found the entrance..." Spike said in an awkward tone, while Maka broke the _very thick_ ice by walking forward and closed her eyes. She, along with the other meisters, used their Soul Perception. "I can sense around 40 or 50 Kishin Eggs inside of the canyon." Maka explained.

"48." Deko and Rakana corrected her.

"Whatever the case, we found them so we need to come up with our plan to sneak in and exterminate them." Kid said. "Alright I- uh, where are Deko and Rakana?"

Everyone followed the reaper's gaze and saw the meister/weapons had vanished.

"Where did they go?" Maka asked, but no sooner then she said that, the sounds of agonizing screams were heard...

"DEAR GOD, THEY'RE KILLING US!"

"WHAT ARE THEY?!"

"THE GIRL BIT ME IN MY FACE!"

"HE STABBED ME IN THE ANKLE!"

"SHE KEEPS PUNCHING US IN OUR FAMILY JEWELS~!"

 **"RIIIIIICOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~!"**

"QUACK!"

 _"Wait, what?"_ Everyone thought.

"What's going on down there?!" Soul asked, as the DWMA Gang poked their heads down the trap doors, but gaped when they saw Deko and Rakana using their weapons and powers to slaughter every member of 'The Quake' they could find.

"DEKO?! RAKANA?! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Maka yelled.

"THE PLAN!" They both shouted, not bothering to look back.

"WHAT PLAN?!" Soul shouted back.

"NO WITNESSES!" They both yelled, as they used their soul energy to attack at least a few dozen more, but doing such, caused the walls around them to break under the pressure, causing cracks to appears beneath the group's feet.

"...Bastards..." Spike growled.

 **CRACK! WOOSH!** The DWMA Gang were sent falling down into the canyon screaming.

"CRAP!" Soul yelled.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Liz shrieked.

"WHOO-HOO!" Black*Star, Patty, Ragnarok, and Alex cheered, being the only ones who enjoyed their descent.

"STOP ENJOYING THIS!" Spike yelled.

 **SPLASH!** The DWMA Gang luckily landed in a small body of water, thanks to the moisture of the insides of the canyon, causing the water to fall down, forming said bodies of water, which saved our heroes. Speaking of which, they were currently pulling themselves out of the water, some of them taking it worse than others...

"AAH! MY PANTS!" Kid said, looking down at his dripping trousers.

"MY CANDY!" Ragnarok screamed at the wrappers that floated to the surface.

"MY DO!" Soul said, trying to fix his hair.

"My sanity..." Maka, Liz, and Spike moaned.

"HAHAHAHA!" Black*Star laughed.

 **BAM!** The assassin was silenced by a quick Maka Chop.

"Hi~!" the group looked up and saw Rakana and Deko were still slaughtering at least half of 'The Quake', the other half were running to save their asses. "You finally decided to join the fun, wait hold on..."

 **SHANK!** "AUGUGHHH!" Rakana morphed her arm into weapon form and used it to stab one of the Kishin Eggs, who left nothing but their souls behind.

"Stealing attention from me a third time? I don't think so! Tsubaki, Kusarigama Mode!"

"Right, Black*Star." Tsubaki glowed bright yellow and morphed into her base weapon, which Black*Star held in his grip. "YAHOO! Prepare to feel pain, death, and glory from the amazing Black*Star!" the young assassin charged off to go attack the members that have yet to be beaten.

"Might as well finish what we came to do, let's go Soul Eater." Maka held out her hand, while Soul went into Scythe form. Liz and Patty followed the weapon's lead, same with Spike and Ragnarok, and Alex simply turned his right arm into a flail and the left into a hook.

XXX

In another cave-like room, hidden inside of the canyon, we see more members of 'The Quake', only their cloaks are white instead of brown, and they seem to be writing down something, while looking over monitors that are hung around the room, and in the center of said room, we see an enormous white tarp, covering a giant object of some kind.

"Energy Pulse?"

"Stable."

"Vacuum Wires?"

"All clear."

"And, piston gears?"

"All in place, and ready for operation."

"Excellent, Seismos-sama will be pleased when he hears this."

 **"ATTENTION! ATTENTION! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! A GROUP OF 14 UNIDENTIFIED TRESPASSERS HAVE INFILTRATED THE BASE AND ARE ATTACKING OUR GUARDS IN THE MAIN ENTRANCE!"** A voice sounded over the intercom.

"Trespassers?!"

"Who could it be?!"

"It must be brats sent by the DWMA! They're here to destroy our project!"

XXX

In another room, located in the deepest part of the canyon, we see a shadowed figure sitting on a throne-like chair, while a group of men, this time in red cloaks, all lined up in two lines going down the long hall...

"Sure is loud out there." One of the guards whispered.

"Who do you think it could be?" The guard next to him whispered.

"If you ask me," The very large figure said, within ear-range, causing the two to come to attention, along with the rest. "It must be brats sent by the DWMA."

"The DWMA?! But how could they have found out our location?!" another guard yelled out.

"Those bastards at the main entrance must've blown our cover, again." the figure growled.

"SEISMOS-SAMA!"

"Hmm?" The shadowed figure, known as Seismos, looked up to see a man with a brown cloak on, and he was heavily injured.

"My lord, a group of students from the DWMA have infiltrated and are attacking all of our guards, we believe they've come to destroy _it_."

"Have they now?" Seismos got up from his seat. (In order to skip this, he looks similar to Jack from One Piece, except he has no clamp around his mouth, and is wearing a giant black cloak around his shoulders, he also wears no shirt, and wears his clothes similar to Kaido's). "I just hope somebody picked up that phone."

"Phone, sir?" The guard asked.

"Because I fucking called it~!" Seismos smirked, before he walked down the hall, with his men following after him.

XXX

"TRAP STAR!" **SWISH!**

"Where'd these chains come from?!"

"Tsubaki!"

"Of course!" Tsubaki transformed into her shuriken mode, while the four cloaked men gasped in horror.

"YAHOO! Suck it!" Black*Star threw Tsubaki and sliced the four pre-kishins, causing them to scream in horror/pain before they left nothing but their evil souls behind.

"BASTARDS!" Another one yelled, holding up a gun, but yelled in agony, when he felt a hot pain in his side. He looked back to see Alex, impaling him with one of his hooks.

"Sucks to be you. Thunder Surge!" **KRRRZZZZTTT! ZAP!** The man screamed in agony, from the electricity being forced throughout his body, before he turned black and left his soul behind.

"Dammit! Where is Seismos-sama?!" One of the guards asked, hiding behind a rock, while his comrades were being ripped to shreds by the students, until the sound of footsteps are heard, very big ones.

 _"Maka? You hear that?"_ Soul asked, who has been just used two cut open two more of Seismos' guards.

"I'd have to be deaf not to." Maka retorted. She turned her head to a dark cave-like hallway, where a huge shadow came out, none other than Seismos, along with the other red cloaked men.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" He thundered. Though, seeing ¾ of anyone's followers currently slaughtered would piss them off.

"S-Seismos-sama!" One of the living guards said, weakly.

 _"Sama? He must be the ringleader."_ Spike said.

"Probably," Shino answered back. "His soul is a Kishin Egg, but it's the biggest one out of all the ones I'm sensing."

"You little shits have gone and done it..!" Seismos seethed. "Look what you've done to my men!"

"So sorry, to _interrupt,_ but you and your men are all guilty of eating innocent souls. In the name of Shinigami, your souls are ours!" Maka said, readying Soul.

"HAHAHA! You shits are going to take my soul?! How rich!" **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** Seismos was cut off by a beeping noise coming from his hood. He reached in to grab a walkie-talkie.

 **"Seismos-sama!** ** _It's_** **ready, sir."** A voice said on the other end.

"Is it now?" He chuckled, before an even more wicked idea came into mind. "Have it brought to the main entrance, I'll use it to _entertain_ our guests."

 **"Right away."** Seismos put it back into his coat.

 _"The hell was he talking about?"_ Soul asked.

"Who gives a damn?! He'll need more than a secret weapon to beat Black*Star!" The assassin then jumped with Tsubaki (Enchanted Sword Mode), and prepared to slash at Seismos. "YAHOOO!"

"Eat lead, prick!" He pulled out a pistol and shot at Black*Star, but even in mid-air, he was still able to avoid them. **BANG! BANG!**

"Like those will work!" **Vroom..!** A sudden, but faint noise was heard, coming from inside the walls.

 _"What was that?! It sounded like it came from inside the walls."_ Tsubaki asked.

Black*Star didn't seem to care, as he brought his weapon down on Seismos, who used a dagger he also had hidden in his cloak to block Tsubaki's blade.

 **Vroom!** The same noise was heard again, only louder.

"There it is again, what's causing that?" Alex asked. He, Shino, Spike, Crona, and Ragnarok were finishing off the last of Seismos' minions who woken up, along with the 10 others he brought.

"Liz, Patty." Kid said.

 _"Right."_ Liz responded.

 _"Here we go, again~!_ Patty laughed.

Black spikes emerged from Kid's arms as Liz & Patty changed into cannon form. All three of their souls swelling with energy.

 **"LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!"** The three yelled.

Black wisps of soul energy sparked around their souls, as Kid got to his feet and aimed the two cannons at Seismos.

"Execution mode, ready. Prepare to die." Kid stated.

 _"Resonance stable, noise at 0.4%"_ Liz said.

 _"Black needle 'soul wavelength' fully charged!"_ Patty said.

 _"Feedback in 5..."_ Liz counted.

 _"4..."_ Patty counted.

 _"3..."_ Liz continued.

 _"2..."_ Patty continued.

 _"1..."_ Liz finished.

 _"Firing now~!"_ Patty chirped.

"Death Cannon." Kid spoke. **KABOOM!** Two red beams of soul energy fired out of the cannon towards Seismos, who didn't have time to avoid it.

"GAH!" Seismos was sent flying into a wall, very disorientated. Maka used this opportunity to her advantage, and tightened her grip on Soul.

"You ready, Soul?" She asked.

 _"Wouldn't be much of a weapon if I wasn't."_ Soul grinned.

 **"LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!"** The duo's souls began to spark with power as the soul waves were traveling to Soul and back to Maka, and Soul grew to 3x his size, glowing white, with a large red eye.

"WITCH HUNTER!" Maka yelled, ready to make the final blow, but Soul's eyes widened at the last second.

"MAKA! GET AWAY FROM THE WALL!" Soul morphed back to human form, and pushed Maka and himself away; not a second too sooner.

 **KRACK! BAM! WOOSH!** The wall in front of them exploded into a wave of rubble, threatening to crush anyone underneath it. Soul immediately grabbed Maka and began to run, to avoid being crushed.

"S-Soul?!" Maka asked. "What is g-going on?!"

"Shut up, and keep running!" Soul yelled back.

 _"Maka! Soul!"_ Tsubaki yelled in worry.

"Damn, they aren't going to make it." Kid tensed.

"Alex? Can you use your chains to save them?!" Shino asked.

"Piece of cake." The independent weapon was about to summon his chains, until Deko walked in front of him. "What's with you?"

"Stand back, Sub-Zero." He said.

"Actually, I prefer 'Scorpion' instead." Alex commented.

Deko didn't listen, and closed his eyes, as his shadow began to twist and turn itself until it began to expand, covering the floor.

 _"What's he planning now?!"_ Spike retorted.

"Kurozu: Kage Hankei." The dark-meister/weapon said, and soon the giant shadow has reached the floor underneath Soul's feet.

"What is this?!" He asked, until he suddenly fell in. "WHAT THE FU-" He was cut off when he and Maka were completely swallowed, and Deko's shadow suddenly retracted until it was only 5 feet from Deko.

"Liberation." He said. **VROOM!** "AAH!" Maka and Soul were shot up into the air before they landed on the ground.

"What...the...fuck?..." Soul moaned out.

"What no _thank you_?" Deko questioned over their disorientated bodies. "No, _Deko-sama, your our saviors, we owe our lives and asses to you._ "

"Thank you." they moaned out, a bit annoyed.

"Close enough." Deko said, looking at the pile of rubble. "What happened to the bull/human hybrid?"

"Did he get crushed?" Black*Star asked, being the only meister unable to sense souls.

"No, he's alive." Deko responded.

"Then why did you ask?" Black*Star asked back.

"Just to make sure the rumors about you, the _only_ meister who can't use that soul sensing." Deko said.

"WHAT?! Who told you?!" Black*Star's eyes narrowed when he heard a familiar demon sword's whistling.

"Well, would you look at the time." Ragnarok looked at his wrist.

"You don't even have a watch!" Black*Star yelled. Ragnarok quickly slipped back into Crona's bloodstream to avoid the assassin's rage. Meanwhile, the dust surrounding the object that created the huge hole in the wall. Everyone, except for Deko & Rakana, gasped when they saw. It revealed to be a giant...

"DRILL?!" Black*Star, Alex, Spike, and Ragnarok yelled.

"...hahaha...Hahahaha...HAHAHAHAHA!" A familiar evil laugh was heard booming, the DWMA Gang looked to see Seismos, laughing evilly. Inside a cockpit. "You may have killed all of my men," he said, insanely.

 **"Seismos-sama? You do know we're here-"** A voice said on the walkie-talkie.

"BUT, don't think that puts me out of the game!" He continued.

 **"We're still alive, for** ** _anyone_** **who cares."** The voice continued.

"I'll just bury you shits alive! Then dig out your souls!" He pressed a button, causing the hatch to close, and the enormous engine began to move again. **VRRRROOOOOOM~!** The drill began to spin at a very large pace. "NOW PREPARE TO DIE~! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

"Kurozu."

 **CRUNCH! CRACK! BAM!** Deko's darkness traveled onto the floor surrounding Seismos' drill and thanks to the abnormal gravity, began to crush it, sucking it in, along with Seismos.

"OH SHIT! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he yelled, the last of him and the drill dissapearing into the darkness, which retracted back to Deko.

...The group must've set a record for the most-anticlimactic fight in the world, along with the record for most awkward silence.

"Did we just win..?" Tsubaki asked, breaking the ice.

"Not quite." Deko said, as the darkness began to hover over him. "Liberation." **VROOM!** A bloody and crushed Seismos was sent flying into the air, until... **CRACK!** He hit the ceiling of the cavern with a sickening crack, before he made his descent to the ground... **BAM!**

"This...isn't...over..!" Seismos painfully raised his head. **SHUNK!** He gasped in pain, as he looked and saw Deko, who's leg had formed into a katana, was used to shank him in the stomach.

"It's over." Deko said, pitifully/emotionless, as Seismos' body turned black and left nothing but his evil soul behind. "Now it's over." he said, grabbing the soul.

 **Click!** _"That was easy."_ The button, that Ragnarok pulled out said.

"Now, it's about time we leave this hellish cave." Deko said, looking down at the soul, hungrily.

"Nom!" Rakana said, eating the soul in Deko's hands; smiling with a cute little blush.

Nobody made a single peep, as they all looked at Deko, who's eyes were shadowed completely.

"Rakana..." **WHUP!** He grabbed his partner by the scruff of her shirt and began to shake her, though she was laughing the entire time. **"WHAT THE FUCK?! THAT WAS MY SOUL AND YOU JUST FUCKING ATE IT OUT OF MY HAND! WHAT THE SHIT, WOMAN!?"** Everyone couldn't help but laugh at how angry Deko was, especially Rakana and Patty.

"Hahahaha! Look, I made him mad!" The former giggled.

 **CRACK!** Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard a crack in the earth, they looked up to see the ceiling beginning to crumble, and pebbles began to rain down on the team.

"Oh, fuck." Spike said. **WOOSH! BAM! BAM! BAM!** The team was suddenly assaulted by the enormous rocks falling on top of them, possibly sealing their fates...

XXX

 **CRACK!**

"Uh, did anyone hear that?" A white cloaked man said.

"Hear what?" Another asked.

 **WOOSH!** "What the?! AAAAAHHH!" The men were all crushed by the falling boulders, leaving their souls behind...

XXX

Meanwhile, the people of the nearby village are chattering amongst themselves, from the huge sounds of cracking and breaking at Rooi Canyon.

"It's Rooi Canyon!"

"What is happening?!"

The man from before was looking at the canyon with "certain" eyes. He then closed them and exhaled.

 _"You have our thanks."_

XXX

 **BOOOOSSHH!** The pressure was too great, and at last, Rooi Canyon fell to pieces, leaving nothing but the pieces of earth that once made it, with nothing left alive...

...Or so it seemed.

"Liberation."

 **VROOM!** The DWMA Gang turned out to be alive and well, thanks to Deko using his darkness to save them at the last second.

"We're...safe..." Crona panted. His heart still beating a trillion times per second.

"It was so cool in there~!" Patty said with starry eyes.

"I'm going to have nightmares for weeks!" Liz shivered.

"Well, you'll be thanking me for this." Deko "reached" into the darkness and pulled out a few dozen Kishin Eggs that he collected. "Managed to save these as well."

"Now that is one cool power." Soul smirked, but mainly because it saved their dinner. After a few minutes of feeding. Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Ragnarok, Spike, Alex, Deko, and Rakana finished all of the Kishin Eggs they collected.

"Whew," Soul said, before standing up, clapping his hands. "Thank you for the good meal."

"That's right," A realization hit Maka. "That was #99 wasn't it?"

"Damn straight," Soul smirked. "Took two years, but now all I need is a witch's soul, and then I'll become the next Death Scythe."

"Ooh, Maka-chan, Soul-kun, you're so strong!" Rakana said, like an adoring younger sister.

"Originally, Soul would've been one two years ago, but..." Maka grimaced at the embarrassing defeat they had.

"But?" Deko asked.

"It's nothing." Soul said, quickly.

"They mistook Blair for a witch, and ended up having to start all over." Black*Star said at once.

"MAKA CHOP!" **BAM!** Maka slammed her book on his head, her face full of angry embarrassment.

"So, to sum it up, you had 99 souls before, but you mistook that purple-haired, cat-eared, nymphomaniac for a witch, and it took you two years to get back here?" Deko asked.

"...No." Soul said.

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU TWO SUCK!" He laughed.

"WE SAID SHUT UP!" The two shouted.

"What's a nin-o-mania?" Rakana said, innocently.

"You don't need to know." Deko said, trying to change the subject.

XXX

"Why the hell are we stopping here?"

"Because, we didn't make it in time for a plane straight back to Nevada, so we'll have to wait for the one leaving tomorrow morning."

It was a little past midnight, and the DWMA Gang were currently in Italy, since they missed their original flight back to Death City, so they'd have to wait for the one leaving at 7:20. So the team were now walking the streets, looking for a place to crash for the night.

"This is stupid, why do we have to wait 7 hours in this place?" Black*Star said, being the impatient one he is.

"Well, if some people weren't too busy eating, we would've been on time." Spike growled. You see, the villagers decided to thank the students with what food that collected. Soul, Black*Star, Patty, Alex, Ragnarok, Deko, & Rakana were more than happy to reply, the latter two eating more than the other five.

"I forgot how cool this country is," Soul smirked. "And, since we're not here on business, I say we go find the nearest restaurant for all-you-can-eat pasta!"

"YAHOO! I'm all aboard that train!" Black*Star jumped in agreement.

"FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!" Rakana and Patty cheered.

"How could we say no to that offer?" Alex asked, thinking nothing but how to fill his somehow already empty stomach.

"It would be rude not to." Deko finished.

Spike just fell forward. "I give up, they're all crazy. All six of them."

"Let's go, already!" Rakana grabbed reaching out to grab Deko, but the dark-meister/weapon foresaw this, and immediately grabbed Black*Star and put him in Rakana's grasp, the light-meister/weapon not noticing.

"Wait a minute!" Black*Star said in fear, but Rakana refused to wait any longer, and sped off at her fastest speed yet, leaving a dust cloud in her wake, and the water in the river next to them began to ripple at the force. While everyone's hair were left in a sideway fashion.

"Is, this...normal for her?" Liz said, fixing her hair.

"Define, normal." Deko said, his own hair already back to it's spiky fashion.

XXX

Rakana was still speeding off for somewhere with edible food, while dragging Black*Star off.

"Hmm, where can we find something yummy? Deko, what do you think?" The light-meister/weapon skidded to a halt, causing Black*Star to fly out of her grip... **BAM!** The assassin ended up crashing into a brick wall.

"Hey...you're not Deko." Rakana said, looking at the bruised up Black*Star.

"Black*Star!" Rakana looked back to see Tsubaki running up to her meister, and began to shake him. "Are you okay?! Can you hear me?"

"Yahoo~ That's right, I have surpassed god, the amazing Blac...Sta..." The assassin muttered.

"Well, that's one less mouth we have to worry about feeding." Shino said, but no sooner than he did, Black*Star shot up.

"No way in hell is the great Black*Star going to miss out on feasting!" He rebuked.

"And he's right back up." Liz said, deadpanned.

"Hahaha!" The Childish Duo (Rakana & Patty) laughed at Black*Star's whim, until Rakana stopped and put her hands on her stomach. "Uh, I need to go to big girl's room."

"Nobody's stopping you." Deko replied.

"But I don't wanna go alone~" Rakana said, giving Deko the cutest and most innocent face she could pull. While the girls were immune, the guys all felt as if there chests were tightening, as they gripped their chests, even Ragnarok, and especially Deko.

 _"What is this? It's like something's tearing my heart out?!"_ They all felt.

 _"Dammit to hell! Must...resist, do...not...indulge, damn...you...Kakarot!"_ Deko thought, while Rakana was looking at him directly in the eye.

"FINE! You win! I'll go with you!" Deko said.

"Yay! Goodbye, Blue-kun!" Rakana said, as she sped off, dragging Deko along the way.

"IT'S **BLACK** *STAR!" The assassin yelled to the duo, but they were already out of range to hear it.

"Actually, I gotta hit the can, too." Alex releases one of his chains onto one of the building tops. "Sayonara!" he waves, before heading after the other two.

"They're they go." Maka sighed, but her eyes shot open, when her along with the other meister's, sans Black*Star, Soul Perception activated. They all looked towards a building in the distance.

"Huh? What?" Black*Star began looking around.

"What's wrong, Maka?" Tsubaki asked, while her meister was still confused shitless.

"Kid, Crona, Shino, do you feel it too?" The Scythe Meister asked.

"How could we not?" Shino asked, his eyes narrowing. "I'm sensing some at least 20 Kishin Souls and at least 50 Human Souls inside that building."

"Great," Liz sighed. "Just when we were going to not think about working."

"Hahaha!" Patty laughed.

"There's nothing funny about this." Kid said. "So let's just get this over with. Girls, weapon forms."

"Right~!" Patty said, as she and Liz morphed and flew into Kid's hands.

"YAHOO! Let's hop to hit, Tsubaki!" Black*Star cheered, ready to fight, again.

"Right, Black*Star!" Tsubaki morphed into her Kusarigama form.

Maka didn't even need to say, as Soul went into a Scythe. Crona just reached into his own stomach and pulled out Ragnarok, who turned into a Sword.

"Shino, Spike, you guys should go get Deko, Rakana, and Alex, just in case."

"Yeah, yeah." Spike said, not at all happy about finding any of those three.

"We're on it." Shino said, and with that he and Spike left to find the others.

XXX

The Original Meister and Weapons, along with Crona and Ragnarok were running over to the building where the sensed the Kishin and Human souls, but when they arrived a few feet from it, Maka's eyes widened as she stopped running, causing the others to stop.

 _"Maka? Why'd you stop?"_ Soul asked.

"Soul, Crona. Take a look at that building." Maka said, causing the boys to look, and their eyes widened in recognition.

"What? It's just a building." Black*Star said, uninterested.

"This is the building where we met Crona." Maka said, her mind thinking back two years ago, where they first met the black-blooded meister, and when Stein and Spirit had to save them at the last second...

"Doesn't that bring back memories?" Maka said, but shook her head, remembering the situation at hand. Maka then approached the door, and put her hand on it, but then a very familiar sensation spread throughout her body and soul.

 _"This feeling, I've felt it before. The one that telling me:_ "You should leave this door closed and get out of here." _"The last time I sensed it was..."_ Maka shuddered remembering how Soul took the hit that was meant for her. _"No, I can't ignore this, whenever a Kishin Soul appears, it's my job to reclaim their soul."_ Maka then opened the doors to the building, which creaked as it opened. Inside, it revealed to be a group of 20 men, who were dressed horribly, and has very ugly appearances, and they were surrounding something...50 Human Souls.

"Hahaha! We did it! Stupid humans, never stood a chance!"

"Of course, even if it was 1 Kishin Egg against a million humans, the winner would still be the Kishin Egg."

"Humans aren't good for anything, except their souls, to think we actually used to be part of that fucking race."

"Who cares? It's time to feast!"

"I don't think so." The Kishin Eggs turned to see the Meisters and their Weapons, all glaring at the evil former humans. "There's no way we're letting this happen, in the name of Shinigami, evil will be purged, your souls are ours!" Maka yelled.

"Oh my, well if it isn't some stupid brats from the DWMA." One of the eggs laughed, causing the others to laugh as well. "Lucky for us, we're getting some dessert from these brats." The eggs laughed again, as they rushed at the students. "TIME TO DIE~! HAHAHAHA~!"

Maka readied Soul, but then she gasped along with the other meisters, and she even dropped Soul in the process. _"Maka!? What's wrong?"_ He asked.

"Isn't it obvious, dumbass human?! They realize they're going to die, so of course they're scared!"

"A-A Soul?!" Maka looked around her. "It feels like it's everywhere!"

"TIME TO DIE!" The Kishin Eggs roared. **SHUNK! SPLURT!** The eggs gasped in pain and horror, and stopped in their tracks.

The students were confused by why they stopped, but then gasped when they saw it...all 20 of them had bloody, gaping holes where their hearts once were, and behind them...were 20 hearts, all gushing out blood.

"What the fu-?" One of them tried to say before all 20 of the Kishin Eggs, along with their hearts turned black and twisted away, leaving their souls behind...

"What the hell was that?!" Black*Star said, but then, **CRACK!** Cracks formed on the floor, all coming from one point where... **BAM!** A hand suddenly appeared out of the ground.

"A hand?!" Maka said, tightening her grip on Soul.

 **BAM! BAM! BAM!** The first was followed by three more, that rose up from the ground, causing more cracks to appear in the floor. Until, the arms began to struggle around, until... **KABOOM!** The floor around the arms exploded, causing the others to shield their eyes, but when they opened them, they widened when they saw the entity.

The creature had four muscular arms with veins bulging, along with a very muscular chest, but it also had four red and black eyes, and very spiked dark red hair, also, it was only wearing white pants that looked like part of a gi, with a black belt around it's waist, and it's toes all had spiked toenails, and it looked to be out of breath.

"Ah," the creature said, it's voice sounded like some type of echo when it spoke. "Much less cramped." It flexed all four of it's arms.

 _"W-W-What is that?!"_ Liz said, terrified.

 _"Hahahaha! Hey you're big and muscly, and have four arms!"_ Patty laughed.

"What the hell kind of creature is that?!" Kid said.

 _"I've...never seen anything like it."_ Tsubaki said, not sure how to respond.

Black*Star himself was too shocked to speak, along with Ragnarok, while Crona looked incredibly uncomfortable by the unknown creature.

 _"I've seen some seriously messed up things in my life,"_ Soul said. _"But he_ definitely _takes the cake!"_

Maka herself found her voice trapped in her throat.

"Damn, I'm sooooo hungry~." The unknown creature moaned, before it noticed the 50 Human Souls & 20 Kishin Souls. "Oh, some Human _and_ Kishin Souls. How nice~." He then walked over to them all, and opened his mouth and some kind of vaccuum of air, that was sucking in air into his throat, appeared, causing the others to shield their eyes again, but Maka gasped when she saw not just the Human, but also the Kishin Souls all sucked into the creatures mouth, where he swallowed all 70 of the souls. **GULP!** He sighed in satisfaction. "Nice, just wish there was something to wash them down with."

"Did you see that?!" Maka said. "It just ate all the Humans Souls!"

"So this thing's another Kishin Egg, huh?" Black*Star said, readying Tsubaki.

"No, something's wrong, didn't you notice?" Kid said.

 _"What do you mean Kid?"_ Liz asked the Gun Meister.

"That...thing just ate both the Human _and_ the Kishin Souls. I've never heard of a Kishin Egg that eats other Kishin Eggs, also, I don't know how it's possible, but this thing's soul is completely pure."

"What?! But it just ate those Human Souls." Crona said. "Shouldn't it become a Kishin Egg?"

"No...it's not just that," Maka was sweating. "I don't how it's even possible, but..." Maka looked to the creature, who was scratching his hair. "That thing...has two wavelengths."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - The Kishin Egg That Has No Madness?! Part 2**

* * *

 **Soul Eater (C) Okubo**

 **Shino & Spike (C) XFangHeartX**

 **Alex (C) Yellowpikmin88**

 **Deko, Rakana, Rekka (C) Me**

* * *

 _"Two wavelengths?! How is that even remotely possible?!"_ Soul asked.

"It's not just that, it's soul is strange to." Maka said. The creature's soul looked like two different souls, with both making a new one in the center, but there was a lot of static, as if the two halves were trying to repel each other. "It's not natural, it looks like two souls are being forced together, like trying to force two magnets of the same side at each other." Maka's eyes narrowed. "Listen, whatever you are, I don't know how your soul could be pure, much less how it can have two wavelengths, but to be honest, I don't give a damn. Anyone who eats human souls is an enemy to all humanity. As meisters and weapons, it's our job to stop you!"

"...huh?" The creature turned his head to the group, just noticing them.

"WERE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Maka roared angrily.

XXX

Shino & Spike, (the former haven't found out about the predicament the others are in) are searching the streets for the other three members.

"Alex!" Spike called.

"Deko! Rakana!" Shino called.

"I can't believe those three! Running off to the bathroom, right before we find another group of Kishin Eggs!" Spike growled. Not at all happy, of the fact she was trying to find the three people she disliked the most.

"We can't always pick how things go." Shino responded. "We just have to find them, and join back up with the others," He then caught a glimpse of a familiar mask-wearing figure. "Bingo." The two ran until they reached the bathroom, a porta-potty, with Alex leaning against the railing.

"Alex!" Shino called to the meister-less weapon.

"You two have to lighten the load too?" He asked.

"We don't have time for that." Spike growled. "We need you and the other two, we just found a new group of Kishin Eggs-" She was cut off when the door opened, revealing Rakana coming out...along with Deko?

"Aah~, I feel so much better." Rakana said, zipping up her blouse.

"Yes, your bladder is empty, and now everything is right in the universe." Deko grumbled.

"...What were you two...doing in there...together?" Shino asked, awkwardly.

"She said that 'there are spiders', I quote." Deko replied.

"I saw webs!" Rakana pouted.

"Those are cobwebs," Shino said, looking at the tiny webs placed around the ceiling.

"Oh...oopsie!" Rakana laughed.

Spike herself, could no longer take the insanity, and grabbed them both by their collars, and shook them. **"DO YOU TWO NOT KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD: SHAME?!"**

"What's shame taste like?" They asked.

Spike's eyes twitched, before she closed them and let out a sigh, and released the two, before she walked over to a garbage can, and grabbed an empty beer bottle, while Shino and Alex only looked at each other, then back to the scythe, who then held the bottle above her head…

 **SMASH!** She smashed it against her skull, causing her to fall to ground, unconscious.

"SPIKE!" Shino yelled, going to his unconscious partner's side.

"Hahahahaha! She knocked herself out! She's stupid~!" Rakana giggled.

"And a bitch." Deko continued.

Alex decided to step a few feet away from the duo, to be on the safe side.

"Damn, well whatever," Shino said, putting Spike's arm over his shoulder. "We should head back to the ot-" Shino was cut off, when he felt the creature's _wavelengths_. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Oh, _that._ Was wondering when you'd realize what's happening." Deko said.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU FELT THIS?!" Shino yelled.

"The entire time." Rakana revealed.

"THEN TELL ME SOONER!" Shino held onto Spike, and began running. "Alex, c'mon! We need to get to the others!"

"Uh, okay." Alex said, as they began running.

XXX

The others stood before the unknown creature, all glaring at him, while he looked back, emotionless.

"Well, this is a surprise, little boys and girls shouldn't be carrying around weapons like that." The creature said, in it's echoed voice.

"Trust me, we know how to use them." Kid said, still aiming Liz and Patty and the creature. "Especially on soul-eating bastards like you."

"YAHOO! Time to feel pain, from the one and only Black*Star!" The Dark Arm Meister, then suddenly vanished.

"Oh...how fast he is." The creature said, as Black*Star appeared behind him.

"Black*Star Big Wave!" **BAM! SHOCK! CRACKLE!** Black*Star hit the creature directly in it's spine, causing soul energy to go flying...however, it didn't work the way he hoped so.

"Haha! Sucks to be yo-" Black*Star stopped, when he felt some kind of burning sensation in his hands, and before he knew it, a strange energy suddenly threw him back until he hit the wall, his arms smoking.

"BLACK*STAR!" The others yelled, while Tsubaki went back to human form to help her meister/boyfriend, who was hissing in pain. "Black*Star, are you okay?!"

"Agh! My arms! It feels like they were caught on fire!" Black*Star said.

 _"What happened? Black*Star hit it dead on!"_ Soul asked.

"I think it's because of it's wavelengths, Black*Star was trying to hit it's soul, but because that things technically has two souls, it aimed at the spot where they were merging, causing some kind of repulsion, and..." Maka tried to explain.

"And it ended up attacking Black*Star instead." Kid summarized.

"If soul waves won't him, then will just cut him in half!" Maka said, as she ran at the creature, who's back was turned, but his eyes turned back to see the Scythe Meister coming.

"HAAAAAA!" Maka swung Soul down onto one of the creature's arm, preparing to slice it in half. **CLANG!** Soul's blade completely stopped when he hit it's skin. "Wha-?!"

 _"But how?!"_ Soul asked. Maka herself jumped back. _"Damn, our attack didn't hurt him at all!"_

"So this thing has black blood?!" Crona said, slightly terrified.

"No, take a look where I tried to cut him, the other meisters and weapons looked at the thing's arm, to see it perfectly fine. "If it was using black blood, then it only would've stopped when I hit the blood vessel, but this thing's skin is so durable, that blades can't cut it."

"You're serious?!" Kid asked. "How can anything be _that_ strong?!"

"His body and soul, they're both unnatural." Maka said, before looking at the creature. "You!" The creature in question turned to the Scythe Meister. "Just who are you?! No, _what_ are you?!"

"Eh..., don't feel like it." The creature said. "Rekka doesn't feel like telling you anything."

"So, you're name is Rekka?" Kid asked.

"Except for that, and sorry to break your little fragile minds, but I was never a human to begin with." The creature known as Rekka said.

 _"You mean this is natural for him?!"_ Liz said.

 _"Hahahaha!"_ Patty of course, found no real threat, and continued laughing.

"That doesn't matter, we won't allow you to eat anymore human souls, in the name of Lord Death, evil will be purged, your soul is ours!" Maka said, eyes narrowed, while the others also took a fighting stance.

"Oh~, you want to kill me? Well, then if you're feeling so murderous, then I'll even the playing field~." Rekka suddenly hunched over and looked like he was in silent scream...

"Aaaaahhhhhh~!" He said, and it looked like something was happening to his shoulders, they seemed to bulge.

"What's happening?" Black*Star asked, finally over his arm burns, seeing Rekka doing...something.

 _"I can sense something, it feels like a new life force is building up inside of him, but at the same time, it feels inanimate."_ Maka thought.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" At this point Rekka was screaming up to the sky. The others, except Patty looked on in shock/horror, as his shoulders looked ready to pop. **Shunk!** Suddenly, two stick-like objects poked out of Rekka's shoulders, causing them to deflate, Rekka himself used his top two arms and grabbed the objects, and slowly pulled them out...

 **Sheen!** The two objects revealed to be a pair of katana.

"Swords?! Those things were inside of his body?!" Maka said in shock.

Rekka looked down at his blades, which had a clear shine to them, but tilted them to see Maka, wielding Soul, in it's reflection.

 **Zip!** Rekka suddenly vanished, but then reappeared in front of Maka, who gasped! **CLANG!** She managed to block the fatal attack, using Soul's blade. However, Rekka proved to be too strong for her, and sent Soul flying out of her hands!

"Soul!" Maka said, unaware that Rekka was about to strike again!

"MAKA!" The Scythe Meister turned around to hear Crona's yell, to see Rekka about to cut her down, but before he could, the Demon Swordsman appeared in front of her and to block the blades with his forearms.

"Crona!" Maka gasped, but her shock turned to confusion when she heard a hissing noise. She looked in front of her, only to gasp, when she saw Crona, who was hugging his arms in pain, as black blood dripped from the wound...

...The blood wasn't hardening...

"CRONA!" She cried, along with the others, as they gathered around their injured friend. Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty changing out of their weapon forms.

"Crona? What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked.

"My arms...!" He hissed in pain. "My blood won't harden!"

"Why not?!" Soul asked, while Ragnarok himself popped out from his Meister's back, also in pain. "OW! HOLY SHIT, THAT HURTS! IS THIS WHAT BEING CUT FEELS LIKE?!"

Maka turned back to Rekka, an angry glare in her eyes, while Rekka still looked uninterested. "You..! What did you do to him?!"

"I cut him, in case you haven't noticed." Rekka responded.

"That's not what she meant." Kid said, also glaring. "What did you do to make the Black Blood nullify?"

"Black, eh?" Rekka looked at Crona to see the puddle of black fluid forming under him. "Ohhhhh~, his blood isn't red, so he's kind of like me..."

"Like you?" Kid asked in confusion.

"Maybe this'll prove it," Rekka said, bringing one of his claws to his face, and soul energy began to charge his hand, before he made a small cut on his cheek, causing a tiny trail of blood to leak out, but it wasn't red or black...it was...

"Blue?!" Maka gasped. Indeed, Rekka's blood revealed to be blue, but as soon as it appeared, the cut on his cheek closed up, as Rekka wiped the blood of his face.

"His blood is blue?!" Liz squeaked in fear. "What is he?!"

"Hahahaha! He's even weirder now!" Patty laughed.

 **Zip!** Rekka suddenly disappeared again!

"He's gone!" Liz shrieked.

"Where is he?!" Soul asked.

"Jikan Kurikaesu: Ichi-Byo." **Stis!** A strange static sound was heard, and suddenly the Demon Weapons felt a strange energy surging through them.

"Soul? What's wrong?" Maka asked as the scythe looked himself over, before shaking it off. "Nothing."

 **Zip!** Rekka suddenly reappeared behind Maka, but Soul saw it coming and pushed Maka to the ground, avoiding the slash. **CRACK! WOOSH!** The ground was sliced up, causing dust to fly everywhere.

"Damn, he's done playing." Black*Star said. "Tsubaki, Ninjato form."

"Okay," Tsubaki said, as she began to glow...only for it to stop, still in her human form. "Huh?!"

"What's wrong?" Black*Star asked.

"I..I don't know, I can't change into my weapon form." Tsubaki said, the strange feeling still inside of her.

"What? Why not?!" Black*Star turned to his partner. "Then, let's try Shuriken form."

"Okay." Tsubaki said, but again it had the same result. "I still can't do it!"

"Liz, Patty?" Kid turned to his weapon partners, who also glowed, only for it to stop halfway through. "Us, too!" Patty whined.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked. "This has never happened before."

"Soul, can you...?" Maka tried to ask, but the scythe tried as well, but like the others, he couldn't transform. "What the hell?! Why can't any of us transform?!" He yelled.

"Why is this happening?!" Maka asked, turning to Rekka again. "Is this your doing?!"

"No, it looks like _she's_ decided to play with us."

"She? Who's she?!" Maka asked.

"Enough talking, time to fight." Rekka said, as he vanished again, but reappeared behind Black*Star, who was too late to notice, and **BAM!** The assassin was sent flying as Rekka kicked him in the back, and sent him flying in Kid's direction, with the young Shinigami also too slow, as Black*Star was sent flying into him, sending them both crashing into a wall. **CRASH!**

"BLACK*STAR!" Tsubaki yelled.

"KID!" The Thompson Sisters yelled, as the weapons went to their Meisters, who weren't looking in the best of shape, both groaning in pain.

"Humans...without weapons, they're weak and defenseless, only powerful in numbers, very large numbers." Rekka said, before his eyes traveled sideways, as he drew his swords, and charged them with soul energy. **SLASH!** Two blades of energy were sent flying at Maka, who gasped in horror.

 _"My legs...they won't move!_ She thought.

"MOVE, IDIOT!" A voice yelled, as Soul suddenly appeared and pushed her out of the way, but this proved to be short lived, as Rekka was already standing above them. Soul himself growled, holding his hands out in front of him. "Don't you dare touch my Meister."

Rekka's emotionless expression didn't change. **Wup!** He grabbed Soul by the collar lifting him off his feet.

"Soul!" Maka yelled in worry.

"How admirable, not hesitating for even half a second to throw your life away for your partner's." Rekka said, looking Soul in the eye. "Unfortunately, that's just not enough." He then threw Soul to his side, landing on top of Kid and Black*Star, who groaned again.

"Now then," He held his blades over Maka, who was paralyzed with fear. "Time for me to end this fearful little human."

"MAKA, NO!" Soul yelled, as Rekka threw down his blades.

 **"MAKA~!"** The entire group yelled...

 **SHUNK!** The sounds of blades piercing flesh was heard, causing the other's blood to run cold, as they saw who Rekka had stabbed, their blood dripping out of their wounds...

Maka opened her eyes, but when she did, a new fear grew in her heart, one that totally eclipsed the fear of death, as she saw who has taken the blow for her...Crona stood in front of her, with the two katana poking out threw his back, with black blood compeletly flooding out of his body.

 **Kish!** Rekka pulled his blades out, as Crona himself gasped in pain. **Koff! Hack!** The Demon Swordsman coughed up blood, as it bubbled up his throat, and down his mouth.

"Crona..." Maka whispered in horror.

 **Bam!** The Demon Swordsman had hit the ground with a thud, as everything went black.

"CRONA!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - The Kishin Egg That Has No Madness?! Part 3**

* * *

 **Soul Eater (C) Okubo**

 **Shino & Spike (C) XFangHeartX**

 **Alex (C) Yellowpikmin88**

 **Deko, Rakana, Rekka, & Gaia (C) Me**

* * *

"CRONA!" Maka yelled, as she ran to her boyfriend's side, who was lying in a puddle of his own blood. "CRONA! Speak to me!"

"Ma... **Koff!**...ka..." He whispered, his vision blurred, but he could tell who it was.

"Crona, why?" Maka said, tears building up in her eyes. "Why did you do it?! I was his target, why did you have to block his attack?!"

Crona himself just chuckled, despite the pain. "You...re, safe...thank goo...dness..." He then felt his consciousness slipping away, until his eyes closed.

"Crona?" Maka tried to say, more tears building up. "Crona?!" She began to shake the Demon Swordsman. The rest of the girls were already in tears, even Patty, while Soul, Black*Star, and Kid were trying their best to fight them back.

"How pitiful you humans are." Rekka's voice said, causing the rest of them to glare back at him hatefully, however, none were more angry/heartbroken then Maka. "You sacrifice your own lives for others, but in the end, that hurts their souls more than their bodies."

"You..." Maka said, before... **SHEEN!** Two blades suddenly grew out of her shoulders. "YOU MONSTER~!" She ran at the...Rekka, who didn't seem the least bit concerned, as she tried to slash or punch him, anywhere she could, but not a single attack did the slightest amount of damage, while Rekka himself sighed.

"Pointless." **BAM!** He kicked the hybrid in the stomach, sending her flying back, while Soul and Kid caught her, but before she could go again, the boys did their best to hold her back.

"LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" She said, in complete fearless rage.

"Idiot! Your attacks can't hurt him!" Soul argued back.

"He's doing this to make you vulnerable!" Kid also shouted.

Maka obviously didn't care as she kept trying to get out of their grasp, at this point, the others all had to keep her back.

"Now then, let's finish what I started." Rekka began advancing to the others, who gave looks of defiance towards the monster.

 **CRASH!**

"LOOK OUT!"

"Excuse m-?" **BAM!** A giant shadow came crashing through the ceiling of the building and landed on top of Rekka! The other's jaws dropped in shock, except Patty who laughed at Rekka's misfortune.

"HAHAHAHAHA! He got crushed!" She laughed.

"Well, that's one way to make an entrance." A voice said. The group turned to see Alex, Shino, & Spike entering through the main doors.

"What is wrong with-" The were-witch was cut off, when she saw Crona's bloody body. "CRONA!" She cried, and ran up to her dying adopted brother. "CRONA! WAKE UP!"

"What happened here?!" Shino said, completely baffled.

"Crona...he saved me." Maka said, out of her berserk mode. She looked to see that Rekka was currently underneath Deko and Rakana, who entered through their motorboat, like they did back in Venice.

"Saved you? From who?!" Alex tried to ask.

"From this thing, I think..." Deko said, he and Rakana looking at the crushed monster underneath their boat. "I think we killed it." Rakana said, poking at his limbs.

"Oh, contraire." A familiar voice said. **BAM!** The motorboat was suddenly thrown up into air, sending Deko and Rakana flying, but they both managed to land on their feet, also managing to catch the motorboat, before setting back on the ground. "That was unexpected." Rekka said, completely unfazed from being ran over by a boat.

"Whoa! It's a weird demon thing!" Rakana said, her eyes all twinkly.

"Something tells me that Ridley Scott's going to sue somebody." Deko said, his arms crossed.

"Actually, I think he did the one with those long headed aliens movie." Rakana said.

"Whatever do you mean?" Rekka asked, using his extremely long tongue to lick the dirt off his face.

"Yucky." Rakana said, sticking her tongue out.

"If it's edible, it's works." Rekka said, until he felt a chain suddenly surrounding his waist. "Eh?"

"Suck it bastard," Alex hissed, his mask now burned off, revealing red eyes. "ELECTRO EMBRACE!" **KRRZZZTT! ZAP!** Alex sent volts and volts of electrical energy through Rekka, who didn't seem bothered by it, until he felt annoyed and grabbed the chain, and being much physically stronger than the weapon, began swinging him around.

"W-W-Wait a minute!" He tried to say, but **BAM!** Soon collided with Shino's back, causing them both to be sent into the wall!

"Shino!" Spike called, before she growled at Rekka. "You...! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BROTHER AND MEISTER!" She then turned into her wolf form, and then began to run at the monster, and then tried to bite down on his arm, trying to tear if off, but Spike herself appeared to be in pain.

 _"What the hell?! Why is his skin so strong?! It feels like my fangs are about to shatter!"_ Eventually, Spike couldn't take the pressure and forced herself back, before any damage came to her fangs, and changed back to her humanoid form.

"Agh, my teeth!" She said, feeling sharp pain in her mouth.

Rekka began to look bored. "This isn't any fun~, none of you are even putting up a fight~" Rekka began to walk up to the group, perhaps ready to finish this fight. "Time for this to e-" Rekka suddenly froze, with a look of shock on his face, as if he was told the world was ending. The others looked in confusion, mentally asking why he stopped.

"Aaaa...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH~!" Rekka suddenly began screaming in pain, and then strange rays of color began to shoot out of his body!

"What the hell is wrong with him?!" Soul asked.

"It's Soul Rejection." Shino answered. The Scythe Meister took a look a Rekka's "soul", to see that both of them were in even worse condition than before. The two souls were now extremely unstable, completely engulfed in sparks and lightning-like charges, both looked completely desperate to get away from each other.

"It's not just his 'soul'." Kid said. "Take a look, his body is also acting strange." The Gun Meister was correct, Rekka's muscles seemed to be bulging more and more, while all four of his eyes were bloodshot, and his claws were sinking into the ground, and he soon began to glow a brilliant white..., causing the others to cover their eyes.

"Jikantoketsu!" **Zow!** A blue beam suddenly shot down from the ceiling, and struck Rekka! The DWMA Gang looked to see Rekka, who appeared to be frozen, and there was some kind of blue aura around him, and some kind of static pattern, like a television, once the program ended.

"What the hell?!" Black*Star said.

"He's frozen!" Patty said.

"But, the only way this could happen is if..." Kid said, before his eyes widened.

Above, sitting on the railing of a building about 30 feet away from the gothic building, is a figure, upon closer inspection, it is revealed to be a female, who is in her very early twenties. She had dark blue hair, in a ponytail; she wore nothing, but a dark red bra, and work small black jean shorts, and a pair of sandals. But if one were to look at her eyes...they would see that inside her iris, they would see what resembled a clock, with the numbers 1-12, and both hands go clockwise, around and around at a fast rate.

"Rekka lasted much longer than last time, it won't be too long until it's time." She spoke. "Jikan Kurikaesu, stop."

 **WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH!** Enormous soul waves suddenly began to originate from the mysterious female. Maka, Kid, Shino, Deko, and Rakana all felt these waves, while the first three looking shocked, Deko didn't seemed bothered, and Rakana only had a curious pout.

"Th-that wavelength..!" Maka tried to say.

"Could it..?" Shino tried to say.

"There's no mistake," Kid said, his eyes narrowing. "It's a Witch!"

 **Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock!** The sound of gears and cogs grinding together is heard, along with the sound a clock ticking. The mysterious woman, revealed to be a witch, had a _giant_ red soul, with gears showing on the outside, all of them moving in a pattern.

The DWMA Gang, minus Spike, who decided to stay by Crona's side, along with Alex. All made their way to the outside, there, the Meister, sans Black*Star, could see the witch, and her soul...

"That's her soul?!" Maka gasped.

"How bad is it, Maka?" Soul asked.

"This witch's soul...it's even bigger than Medusa's." Kid said.

"Bigger than Medusa?! She's that strong?" Tsubaki tried to ask.

"Not only that, but my guess is she's the one responsible for making Rekka." Kid hypothesized.

"She made that thing?" Black*Star looked back, to see Rekka, still frozen. "Then she's a suckish artist."

"Hmm...looks like Rekka took too much time talking, _again._ She then held her arm up, and snapped her finger. "Soraha."

 **Crick! BOOM!** The Gang looked behind them to see something come out from underground, it revealed to be some kind of levitating gear, and on top of it, was Rekka, still frozen. The gear itself suddenly zoomed past the meisters and weapons, until it was next to the witch.

"Well, looks like our time here is done." The witch looked down to the students, who were all glaring, except for Deko and Rakana, who again the former not caring, and the latter not seeing the problem here. "I'd love to stay and play with you kids, but I have business to attend to." The witch, suddenly caused another gear, to appear out of thin air, which she sat on, with her legs crossed. "Goodbye." She said, as she and Rekka suddenly flew off in a random direction, causing a huge light to shine, causing the others to shield their eyes, yet again; when it died down, the Witch and Rekka were nowhere to be found.

"She's gone." Maka said, unable to sense her wavelength anymore.

"So is Rekka." Shino said.

"Damn, we let that bastard escape!" Black*Star said. "After what he did to Crona!"

"Crona!" Maka said, suddenly remembering her dying boyfriend, the others following her, to see Crona, still unconscious in a puddle of black blood. Tsubaki then grabbed his wrist, and put her fingers on it.

"He still has a pulse, but it's extremely faint, he needs medical help now." The Dark Arm said, trying to hide her worry.

"But how?" Maka asked, tears beginning to swell up in her eyes. "There's no hospital for miles..." She was cut off, when Deko suddenly pushed her aside. "Huh?!"

"Move aside," He told Tsubaki and Spike, who didn't seem to trust him very much. Deko suddenly generated darkness from his palms, and placed each on Crona's stab wounds, until the darkness had formed into squares of some kind, he then put his hand on the puddle of blood, and caused the darkness to spread over Crona's blood, sucking it in, the others, except Rakana looked on in confusion. Soon all of the blood had been absorbed, and then he used his other hand to create more darkness, which he reached into and soon pulled out a jar...full of black blood.

"Those patches will stop his bleeding, and I got the rest of his blood for a transfusion, but someone needs to put it back in." Deko explained, causing the others to gasp in surprise, and perhaps hope.

"But how are we going to do that?" Shino asked. "We're miles from anywhere with the equipment."

"My turn!" Rakana said, grabbing Crona and hoisting him over her shoulder. "Okay, grab onto me!"

"Wait a minute..." Soul said, remembering the last time he trusted her.

"She's not dragging us this time." Deko said, grabbing onto her shoulder, and soon everyone was touching a part of Rakana, (not any private areas) even Soul who still didn't trust this.

"Here we go!" And in a flashing light, they had all vanished instantly.

XXX

 _DWMA, 12:43 AM._

Inside the Death Room, Lord Death was currently inside of his mirror, and standing in front of him were the Six Feathers, along with Stein.

"So, you all felt it too?" Lord Death asked, the group of mages, along with Stein.

"Yeah," Logan nodded. "We've never felt anything like this before, it felt as if this thing had two souls..."

"Two souls?! But that's impossible!" Vanellope tried to argue.

"Not only that," Stein said, taking a drag from his cigarette. "But a Witch was there as well, and her soul was much stronger than Medusa's."

"Indeed." Lord Death then turned to look in his mirror. "It looks like our worst fears have been realized."

Suddenly, a huge flash of light appeared in front of the Six Feathers, causing everyone, except Lord Death and Stein, to shield their eyes.

"What's that light?!" Arya said.

"My eyes!" Kutaro said. "It burns!"

"But you're already on fire!" Jason argued back.

When the light died down, it revealed to be the DWMA Gang, with Rakana still carrying Crona.

"Maka?! Guys?!" Katherine said, completely baffled. Though the Six Feathers all gasped when they saw the bloody Crona.

"Prof. Stein!" Maka said. "We need your help, Crona is..!"

"I can tell." Stein said, in a calm voice and straight face, but underneath it was worry and pain. "What happened to him?"

"Well, on our way back from our mission, we discovered a new group of Kishin Eggs, but before we could take them out, _he_ came." Kid said, in a serious voice.

"He? Who's he?" Logan tried to ask.

"A creature, who's name is Rekka, somehow, he had two wavelengths..." Causing the Six Feathers to gasp in surprise.

"So, we were right." Jason said.

Shino backed him up. "He also had four arms, four eyes, clawed feet, and for some reason, his blood was blue."

"Blue, you say?" Lord Death had his hand scratching his chin.

"Yeah, and Crona saved me..." Maka said, looking like she was about to cry, causing Katherine, and Arya to hug her in support.

"After that, Rekka went into some kind of Soul Rejection, but then a Witch came and stopped him, before something bad happened." Kid continued. "But what was really strange is she was able to use magic, _before_ we could sense her soul."

"But how? Mages can't use magic when using Soul Protect." Arya asked.

"Kid, could you described the witch's soul for us?" Stein said.

"Well, it was dark red, and way bigger than Medusa's was, and it looked like some kind of clock gears were imbedded in it." Kid explained. The Six Feathers' eyes widened.

"Did, she have dark blue hair, and weird eyes?!" Logan asked at once, much to the DWMA Gang's confusion.

"Yes, why?" Shino asked, while Kutaro and Vanellope both fell to their knees, while Logan appeared to be sweating.

"There's only one explanation for this." Logan said, still sweating.

"We're listening, Logan." Lord Death said.

"The witch must've been using Time Magic." Logan answered. "And there's only one Witch in history who's ever been able to use it...a witch named Gaia."

"Gaia? What's so important about her?" Tsubaki asked.

"It's not just her magic, Gaia is also the name...of the Grand Witch Maba's sister."

"SISTER?!" The DWMA Gang, except for Deko and Rakana yelled.

"The Grand Witch has a sister?! Why haven't we never heard of her, before?!" Maka yelled out.

"Gaia had been believed to be killed by Asura, before he became a Kishin, but those were only rumors." Logan went on.

"Well, looks like the rumors were false." Black*Star said. "But why would she be related to Rekka?"

"That for the moment, is unknown." Lord Death said. "But she's at least on the same caliber, if not, even higher than her sister. So, this could prove to be very troublesome for us."

"Oh, great..." Liz said, crying comical tears.

"I bet you could take her big sis!" Patty said.

"Sure, if I really felt like dying..." Liz countered.

"Excuse me?" Everyone turned to Deko & Rakana, the latter still holding Crona. "In the time you've wasted talking, this guy has nearly lost all pulse."

"Thanks for the reminder." Stein said, taking Crona, and hoisting him over his shoulder. "We'll need to give him a blood transfusion, but I'm not sure if we'll have enough compatible blood."

"Use this." Deko said, holding the jar full of Crona's blood. "I managed to get it all in this jar, so I suggest you hurry and use it."

"Saves us the trouble." Stein smiled, before taking the blood. "Let's get him to the infirmary." Stein turned to the students. "I'll need some help in this. Katherine, Tsubaki?"

"Of course." They both said, and followed Stein to the infirmary. About 10 seconds after they were out of the room...

"YOU NEVER SAID 'THANK YOU'!" Deko called, causing the others to laugh, though Deko was confused by why they were laughing.

XXX

It had been a little over an hour since Stein began to operation, and the rest of the Six Feathers, also most of the gang had also hit the sack, except for Maka & Spike, who were both sitting outside the infirmary.

"Maka!" The Scythe Meister looked up to see Marie, running up to them, who looked out of breath, considering how red her face was, along with the panting, though that was probably because how late she was in her pregnancy.

"Miss Marie." Maka said.

"Soul told me what happened, but I somehow ended up inside of the bathroom for 10 minutes!" Marie explained, before she remembered what she came here for. "How's Crona?!"

"Prof. Stein, Katherine, and Tsubaki are working on him now." Spike said.

"...It's all my fault." The other two turned to look at Maka. "I was too scared, I couldn't move, and because of me, Crona almost died, again. Just like last time..." The image of Crona being impaled on Medusa's vector arrow flashed in her mind's eye.

"Maka, it's not-" Spike tried to say, but at that moment the door opened to reveal Stein, Katherine, and Tsubaki exited the infirmary.

"Prof. Stein! How's Crona?!" Maka asked immediately. The professor looked at the meister, before he smiled. "Crona's going to be fine, we managed to get the blood back in time."

The girls all sighed in relief, before Maka looked inside. "Is it alright, if we go see him?"

"He's unconscious, but I don't see why not." Stein said, as Maka, Spike, & Marie made there way inside, but soon another voice called out.

"Nice fake smile there, so something happened, didn't it?" Stein turned to see Spirit.

"You're still here?" Stein asked.

"Eh, couldn't sleep, especially when I heard all the commotion, but how much of it is true?" Stein took a cigarette out, before he lighted it, and took a drag.

"The rumors about the witch and this Rekka creature are true," Stein then gave a serious look. "It's not just that, when Maka and the others fought against him, I could tell that he was gradually getting weaker and weaker by the second, but still, it wasn't enough to save themselves..."

"...Just how much of a threat does this 'Rekka' pose to us?" Spirit asked, getting to the point.

"I'll just say this...if Rekka and Asura were to fight one-on-one, Rekka would win hands down." Stein said.

"He's that powerful?!" Spirit said, slightly surprised.

"Yes, and he wasn't even at full strength..." We then cut to Crona lying in a bed, with Stein's voice still talking. "If you thought Asura was bad, wait until you see what he has in store for us."

 _"Crona..."_ Maka thought, the image of Rekka stabbing Crona with his blades haunting her mind.

 **Blip!** Tears began to fall from her eyes. _"I became too overconfident, after what happened with Asura. I promise, Crona, I'll become stronger, strong enough to make sure this never happens again!"_

 **BAM!** The door suddenly kicked down, causing all five of the girls to sweatdrop, it revealed to be none other than Black*Star...

"CRONA! CRONA! ARE YOU OKAY?!" He then jumped onto the bed and began to bang Crona's body against the bed. "IT'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT! BLACK*STAR IS HERE FOR YOU NOW!" He then forced Crona's eyes open, which revealed to be bloodshot! "OPEN YOUR EYES!" Finally, he began to shake Crona around. "ONE LOOK AT MY BIG, HANDSOME FACE, AND YOU'LL BE CURED FOR SURE!"

 **"BLACK*STAR, NO~!"** The girls yelled.

 **BAM! BAM! BAM!** Black*Star received a Maka Chop, and punch to the face from Spike and Marie. Causing him to lay in the bed next to Crona, with three geysers of blood raising from his forehead, while Tsubaki and Katherine looked on in comical shock.

XXX

Meanwhile, inside of a cave somewhere, a bonfire is seen, to illuminate the cave up, and in the deepest part of it, is revealed to be none other than Gaia.

"Oh my." She giggled. "Looks like things for dear old Maka and friends are starting to change. Soon, there will be no turning back for anyone!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - The Aftermath! A Chance For Glory &** **Celebration?**

* * *

 **Soul Eater (C) Okubo**

 **Shino, Spike, Juliet, Mark, & Will (C) XFangHeartX**

 **Alex, & Six Feathers (C) Yellowpikmin88**

 **Deko & Rakana (C) Me**

* * *

 _Tuesday, January 8th; 7:00 AM, DWMA_

The DWMA Gang (minus Crona & Ragnarok), along with the Six Feathers, were currently in Class Crescent Moon, waiting for Juliet to get everything ready for class...but there was another problem...

"Alright, class." Juliet said. "We'll be continuing where we left off yesterday, so turn your books to Pg. 407, and start reading Paragraph 3." The students did as told, but as Juliet began reading, she noticed that Deko and Rakana seemed to be...sleeping?

"Deko? Rakana?" Juliet asked, causing the entire class to look at the pair. "Are you listening?"

"Rakana? Deko?" Maka shook Deko's shoulder but that didn't work, until...Deko's head suddenly lifted, but to everyone's shock it revealed to be a purple balloon with the words "I AM DEKO", written on it. Alex then checked Rakana, only to find a yellow balloon with the words "I AM RAKANA" written on it.

 _"Are they serious?"_ Everyone thought, sweatdroppping.

 **BAM!** The door slammed open, causing everyone to jump at how forceful it was, enough to cause cracks to appear in the wall! It revealed to be Deko and Rakana, Deko himself was wearing a leather jacket, (like Soul's) and a white t-shirt underneath. Also, he wore black pants, with white shoes; while Rakana wore a pink t-shirt with the word "NEKO" written in black, with a cat face in the center, along with some tight jean shorts, finally she wore plain sandals... But for some reason, both of their cheeks were flushed red.

"We are here's, peoples~." Deko said, his voice slurred.

" **Hic!** Hehehehe..!" Rakana giggled, leaning on the doorway.

"Deko? Rakana?" Maka asked. "Where have you two been?" She then got a good look at them. "Are you two, drunk?!"

"Shaddup! You ain'tz my mom!" Deko said, his voice slurred.

"Yeah~!" Rakana said, leaning on Deko's back.

"It's 7 in the morning!" Liz said.

"Never too early..." Deko said, before he suddenly lost his balance, and he fell face first, unconscious.

"Haha, Deko fell asleep, he's stu-!" Rakana sooned joined her partner in unconsciousness, as she too fell forward. Everyone sweatdropped, again.

"Well, looks like we need some volunteers to take these two to the infirmary." Juliet said, awkwardly.

"I'll help." Maka said, with Soul following after her. Soul took Deko's legs, while Maka took his arms.

"Us too." Spike said, with Shino following her. Spike took Rakana's legs and Shino took her arms, and the two pairs made their way to the infirmary.

XXX

"I can't believe these two got drunk, especially this early." Shino grunted, as the four made their way down the hall.

"I guess that's just them." Maka smiled, she couldn't stay angry at these two, since they did save Crona's life from Rekka. Her eyes narrowed at the image of the latter. "They did save Crona from Rekka."

"Don't remind me of that bastard." Spike growled, a flame of hatred and fury forming deep in her heart. "Next time I see him, I'll make it so neither him or that witch will be recognizable."

"Something tells me it won't be that easy," Soul said, he too had a huge grudge against the monster, but didn't show it, along with Shino. "We all tried to attack him, and he almost killed us."

"That was only half of us, next time it'll be different." Shino argued back.

"Yeah, but that Witch, Gaia, did something with her magic, that forced Soul and the others into their human forms." Maka said. "We were powerless without weapons."

"Well, we can talk about that later." Soul said, as he opened to door to the infirmary. Inside it revealed to be Crona, who was awake, along with Marie, who sat next to him.

"CRONA!" Maka and Spike dropped Deko and Rakana, leaving them in Soul and Shino's hands, not that it bothered the sleeping pair, but it did surprise their partners.

"Maka, Spike." Crona said, as the two embraced him, but he grunted in pain.

"Careful, he's still recovering!" Marie said. The two girls let go, as Soul & Shino set the meister/weapons down on the bed next to Crona, but since there was only one other, they both had to share.

"What happened to them?" Marie looked at Deko and Rakana, both snoozing away.

"They came to class...drunk." Soul muttered.

"But, it's only 7 in the morning." Crona said, awkwardly.

"Exactly." Soul answered, looking down at the pair. "They're going to be in for quite the hangover when they wake up."

"Morning." They both said, awake, and completely sober.

"HOW MUCH TOLERANCE DO THEY HAVE?!" Everyone yelled, comically.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE FINE?! YOU WERE DRUNK OFF YOUR ASSES, TWO MINUTES AGO!" Spike yelled.

"How should we know?" They both asked, before they fell back to sleep. Spike herself was frozen, her eye twitching, before she let out a long sigh, and sat down at the end of Crona's bed, rubbing her forehead. "I think these two could rival Asura."

"In what?" Shino asked.

"Everything." Spike said. "Especially, insanity. Because I can definitely feel mine slipping away."

"Sicily, you flatter me." Deko said, sitting up, along with Rakana. While Shino had to hold Spike back, hating be called by her real name.

"Deko, Rakana." The pair looked over to Maka, who was smiling. "I never got to chance to thank you both. You saved Crona's life."

"I just knew how sad and whiny you'd be if he did die." Deko said, brushing it off as nothing.

"Still, we can't thank you enough for saving him." Marie said, smiling sweetly. "Also, we forgot to tell you about the party."

"Ooh! Party?" Rakana asked, cheerfully.

"We decided to throw a party both welcoming you two here, and for saving Crona's life." Marie explained. "It was actually Maka's idea."

"It's being held at Prof. Stein & Marie's place, on Friday, at 8:00 PM." Maka explained.

"Will there be food?" They both asked, causing Maka and Marie to giggle.

"Yes, lots for both of you." Maka said.

"Well, it would be rude not to, so I guess we'll come." Deko said, until he found Rakana, who's face was frozen, as she was staring down into what looked like a paper bag, with "CRONA" written on it, and inside it was a wrapped sandwich, an apple (for Crona) & some candy, plus a can of soda (for Ragnarok).

"What's she doing?" Soul asked, but then Deko looked in, and his eyes widened.

"No." He said, before Rakana suddenly grabbed the can of soda. "What's this weird can?" She then found the cap opener, and pulled it. **Fsssh!**

"Hey!" Ragnarok said, popping out of Crona's back. "Who said you could eat my stuff!" Rakana responded by sticking her tongue out, childishly, angering the former Demon Sword.

"Rakana... Put. The. Can. Down." Deko said, slowly.

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOMMY!" She yelled, before she drank it all instantly. "Aaah~". Suddenly, her pupils shrank and she dropped the can, and she suddenly reached out... **Whup!** She grabbed both Deko & Soul by their collars. "Oh, fuck." Deko groaned, and Soul soon realized what was about to happen. "Please tell me she isn-"

 **WOOOOSSSHHH~!** Rakana sped off at supersonic speed, before Soul could finish his sentence, with him and Deko at her mercy.

"Well, looks like that's three who aren't going to be returning to class." Maka said, somewhat used to Deko and Rakana's unpredictable behavior. While Crona and Marie just looked on, baffled.

"Well, at least I still got my candy." Ragnarok said, reaching into the bag, and pulling out the sugary sweetness.

 **WOOOOSSSHHH~!** A familiar blur suddenly sped into the room and back out, confusing the others, until Ragnarok realized his candy was missing.

"OH, COME ON!"

XXX

Meanwhile, in the DWMA's Library...

"This is boring~!"

"For once, I agree with him."

"C'mon, guys! It's not like we have anything better to do!"

It revealed to be Mark, Will, Angela, Kutaro, & Vanellope were all in the great library of the DWMA. Reasons? Mark & Will had nothing to do, while Angela was playing with them, while Alex was still in class, with Maka and the others, and the "Element Twins" were left behind, while their older siblings went off on a new mission. The reason why they couldn't come, was because they overslept...again.

"Why are we in the library of all places?" Kutaro asked, being Vanellope's idea, the air/water mage had a comical stitch on her head. "Because, I said so!"

"Seriously, nothing fun ever happens in the library." Mark said.

 **WOOOOSSSHHH~!** A blur suddenly circled around the five, causing them to hug each other, when it stopped, it revealed to be Rakana, who was extremely jittery, holding Deko and Soul by their collars, who were both foaming at the mouth.

"Hiyaguysareyouallhavingfun?!" Rakana said, rapidly.

"Rakana?" Kutaro asked, but when he saw Soul & Deko being dragged, he immediately gulped.

"Are you...okay?" Vanellope asked.

"Whatareyoutalkingaboutneverfeltbetter!" Rakana said, so fast they almost didn't understand her.

"Okay..." The five kids said, looking to their right.

"Areyouguysallhavingfun?" She asked, super hyped.

"Well," Vanellope said. "We were looking for something to do, so I suggested we tried reading."

"Boo~!" The boys, and even Angela said, causing Vanellope to comically glare back at them all.

"Youwantabook? Icanhelpwiththat!" Rakana said, before she suddenly dashed around the room in circles, over and over, until she sped out, but in front of the kids, was a book, with a note:

 _For cuties,_

 _Love, Rakana_

"Cute?" Mark and Will said, blushing.

"What's that book?" Angela asked, as Kutaro grabbed and it, and began to read it, before his eyes were filled with wonder.

"It's about a holy sword! From the United Kingdom, it's called Excalibur."

"I remember, Black*Star & Kid tried to go claim it once, but I heard they came back empty handed." Mark said. "But when I asked them, they both made this weird face."

"It must've been too much for even Black*Star to handle!" Will said, in shock.

"Wait, what if we found Excalibur and brought him back here?" Vanellope questioned.

"Why would we bother? If someone as amazing as Black*Star couldn't get it, what chance do we have?" Mark said.

"You never know, and besides, imagine how amazed everyone would be if we brought the sword back!" Vanellope questioned.

Mark and Will gasped, as they both imagined everyone telling them how amazing they were, even Black*Star & Spike!

"Guys...let's go find us that sword!" Mark said.

"YEAH!" The four others yelled.

XXX

"Alright, we're here!" Will cheered, after about twenty to thirty minutes of walking, and they didn't have to bother climbing the waterfall, thanks to Kutaro, making a rock staircase. They all were walking through the cave, until a small light floated by them, upon closer inspection, it revealed to be a fairy, who smiled innocently at the children.

"Whoa! It's a fairy!" Kutaro said.

"So pretty~!" The girls said, their eyes sparkling.

"Excuse us, Miss Fairy, we're looking for the Holy Sword, Excalibur, can we find it here?" Kutaro asked the fairy, who looked at him for three seconds, before she groaned and made "the face", before it fluttered away.

"Okay...what was that about?" Mark asked, while the other four shrugged. They continued walking, until they found a flat stone platform, and in the center, covered in a heavenly light...was a shining sword of excellent brilliance.

"Is that..?" Vanellope asked.

"No doubt about it. Excalibur." Kutaro said, as the five magical children approached the sword, which stood firm and tall.

"So...who gets the first shot?" Kutaro asked.

"Well that's obvious." Mark said.

"Only the best out of all five of us." Will said, before he and Mark raised their hands. "Me!" The two pups immediately glared at each other.

"Why should you pull it?!" Will yelled.

"Because, I'm the older brother!" Mark said back.

"BY NINE SECONDS!" Will argued.

"Uh, hello? Ever heard of ladies first?" Vanellope asked.

"True, but I don't see one." Mark said, angering the air/water mage.

"Guys, I have an idea!" Kutaro reached into his pocket and pulled out five straws. "Whoever draws the longest straw, gets the first chance to try and wield Excalibur, and we'll go in order after that."

"...Fine." They said, as everyone grabbed a straw and pulled, and the longest one went to...Kutaro.

"SWEET!" The fire/earth mage cheered.

"YOU RIGGED IT!" Mark, Will, and Angela yelled.

"NO I DIDN'T! HOW CAN YOU RIG STRAWS?!" Kutaro yelled back.

"STOP! Guys, Kutaro won fair-and-square, so he goes first." Vanellope said, sophisticatedly.

 _"Dammit! Why am I last?!"_ Vanellope cried, being that she was last, with Angela in 2nd, Mark in 3rd, and Will in 4th.

Kutaro sighed deeply, before he slowly wrapped his hands around Excalibur's hilt, and pulled...

 **Pop!** The sword came out.

"...YES! I DID IT! I'M THE CHOSEN HERO!" Kutaro cheered.

"WHAT?! NO FAIR!" The other four cried.

 _"Congratulations, children! You have been chosen worthy!"_

"Huh?! Who said that?!" Kutaro said, as he and the others looked around.

 _"I did! The Holy Sword, Excalibur!"_ A huge light emerged from the sword, causing the kids to shield their eyes. When the light cleared, Excalibur had disappeared from Kutaro's hands.

"Where'd it go?" Kutaro asked.

"In front of you."

The five looked in front of them, but they set their expectations, _way_ too high.

"How incredibly..." Kutaro said.

 **Squeak!**

"LAME!" The five said, as they saw Excalibur's true form.

"So...this is Excalibur?" Kutaro said.

"Hmph," Excalibur pointed his cane in Kutaro's face. "Your one to talk, the way you five dress up."

"Well, at least we have the decency to wear pants." Mark said, being Excalibur only wore a white tuxedo and top hat. "And, what's with your top-"

"Tell me, what is the greatest tale of your existence, so far?" Excalibur asked.

"Oh, well, there was this one ti-" Mark tried to say.

"FOOL! What right do you have to think you're someone important? My legend dates back to the twelfth century, thank you very much." Excalibur said.

"You just asked us what our greatest story was. And, what's with your cane, do you think it's some kind of wea-" Will was cut off.

"Where have you youngsters come from?" Excalibur asked again.

"Us? We're from Death Ci-" Vanellope answered

"Very nice, would any of you care for a song?" Excalibur asked.

"Uh, no we're acuta-" Vanellope tried to say.

"FOOL! Of course, you do." Excalibur began to sing. _"Excalibur~! Excalibur~! From the United K, I'm a lookin' for heaven, I'm going to California~!"_

"Uh, excuse us, but none of this seems relevant to what we were asking." Vanellope spoke up.

"Ah, yes. You all came here to hear of my legend, one that goes all the way back to 800 years ago." Excalibur explained.

"Uh, listen, can we just-"

"FOOL! No hesitation between sentences! That violates Provision #643 of the 1,000 Provisions: Never hesitate when speaking to others."

"A THOUSAND?! Who could remember that many?!" Mark and Will yelled.

"FOOL! No yelling in unison! That violates Provision #222: Never talk or yell when others are."

"What is with you and these provisions?!" Angela asked.

"As I was saying, the story begins with me, on the battlefield, with over half of our troops fallen to the enemy." Excalibur began.

"Wait, that doesn't sound like 800 years a-" Kutaro began.

"FOOL! Finish your sentences when talking to me." Excalibur said.

"You're the one who keeps interrup-" Vanellope said, feeling annoyed now, along with the others.

"Well, if you're so clueless then I'll have to explain it to you. The more the words, the bolder the sentence." Excalibur explained.

"So, what you're saying is-" Will asked.

"FOOL! Who said I was a writer?" Excalibur had his cane over his shoulder.

"We never said your were a wri-" Mark was interrupted again.

"This is why I can't abide hayseeds." Excalibur said.

 **"AAAAHHHH~!"** Mark, Will,  & Angela yelled. **"YOU ARE BEYOND ANNOYING~!"**

"Guys, calm down!" Kutaro said. "Don't let him get under you!"

"HOLY SWORD MY BUTT!" Mark reached for the book. "Who wrote this?! It's completely unreliable." A few seconds passed. "IT WAS YOU?!" He threw the book on the ground.

"No autographs." Excalibur then reached behind his back, and pulled out at least five stacks of papers. "Now, you'll need to look over the 1,000 Provisions, in order to be my Meister.

"Where we're you even keeping tho- AGH!" Kutaro was cut off when Excalibur dropped all five of them in his arms, causing him to drop them to the ground.

"Read through all of them, especially Provision #452, the 'Five-Hour-Story-Telling-Party'. Very important." Excalibur waved his cane.

"Five hours? And I thought Maka liked to read." Vanellope whispered to Kutaro.

"Yes, now time for a song!" Excalibur said.

"But you just su-" Angela tried, but failed to speak.

 _"Excalibur~! Excalibur! From the United K, I'm a lookin' for heaven, I'm going to California~!"_ Excalibur finished.

"Seriously, how hard did you hit your head?" Mark asked.

"FOOL! No speaking when not faced to others! That violates Provision #138: Always speak while looking others in the eye."

"I can feel my sanity slipping away~." Mark comically whined.

"Anyway, as long as you read the provisions you'll be fine, and thus!" Excalibur then shined bright, as he turned back to weapon form. _"It will all be yours! Victory & Glory! Now let us go, TOGETHER~!" _

"Victory..." Mark, Will, and Kutaro beamed.

"Glory..." Angela & Vanellope beamed, and they all grabbed Excalibur's hilt, and wings of light materialized!

 **Shunk!** The five then put the weapon back in it's hole.

"Yeah right! What kind of moron would want you as their partner?!" Mark yelled.

"Annoyance and insanity in one." Will said, disgusted.

"I'd rather burn my own hands off!" Kutaro spat.

"Same with me!" Vanellope raised her hand.

"Me three!" Angela raised hers, as the five began to walk back.

"Hey! Wait! Okay, how about this? You only have to follow 800 Provisions, as long as you still go to the story telling party!" Excalibur yelled to the kids' retreating backs.

"I swear, only a true king would be able to put up with him." Mark groaned, as the five soon ran back into the fairy from before.

"Oh, it's you guys? So, did you find Excalibur?" The five looked at her, before they groaned and made "the face", before they went on their ways.

"Yep, they met him alright." She sighed. "I need to move to another cave..."

XXX

It was around late afternoon, when Kutaro and Vanellope had said their goodbyes to Mark, Will, and Angela, with the formers going home to their mother, and Angela had gone with Alex. They opened the door to their apartment, which they shared with Logan, Katherine, Jason, Arya, & Rolo. Speaking of which, the owl mage, other three Evergreens, and Rolo were all sitting at the table.

"Oh, there you two are." Katherine said. "Where were you?"

"We went to find the Holy Sword, with Mark, Will, & Angela." Kutaro answered.

"Oh, you met Excalibur did you?" Rolo asked, having worked with him for 10,000 years prior. "How'd it go?" The twins looked at him, before they made "the face".

"Oh, yeah, they met him." Rolo said. "That would also explain _that_." Rolo 'pointed' behind them. The twins looked and their jaws comically dropped.

It revealed to be the same monuments that Excalibur left for Black*Star and Kid. Only it said.

 _"I'll always be waiting for you,"_

 _-_ _Kutaro & Vanellope_

"...Is he serious?" They both asked, their hair all messy and sweatdropping.

"What is that, anyways?" Arya asked.

"Don't know, but it's intense." Jason answered, as they all looked at Excalibur's eyes, which winked at them.

"That freak..." The twins groaned.

XXX

Meanwhile, at Maka's, Soul's, and Blair's apartment...

We see Maka, who is reading a book, with Blair (in Cat Form), curled up in her lap, snoozing away.

 **Creak!** The door slowly opens, causing Maka to look up, but what she saw caught her by surprise. Soul, who's jacket was all dirty, and his hair messed up, and for some reason, he was only wearing his boxers.

"Soul?! Where were you, and...what happened to your pants?" Maka asked, awkwardly.

"The things I saw..." The weapon replied, in a unknown tone. "I will never look at the world the same again..."

"...What did they do to you?" Maka asked at once.

"Not they, _she."_ Maka immediatley knew he was speaking of Rakana, and speak of the devil, she just came through the door, right after Deko, who was in a similar position as Soul, he too, had for some reason, lost his pants, while Rakana, was wearing nothing but a bikini top, and her jean short, with her hair also messed up, but she still had her joyful expression.

"That was fun! Let's go again!" She said, as Deko and Soul looked at her with half-lidded eyes, before they looked at each other.

 **THUMP!** The two weapons suddenly fell to the ground, while Deko has simply fallen to unconsciousness, Soul himself seemed to be twitching abnormally.

"HAHAHAHA! THEY FELL ASLEEP~!" Rakana squealed with laughter...

 **THUMP!** She spoke too soon, as she joined the boys in unconsciousness.

Maka herself stared at the three, before she sighed and made her way to her bedroom.

"Don't ask, Maka. Just don't ask." She told herself.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Evil Return! The Target Has Been Decided?!**

* * *

 **Soul Eater (C) Okubo**

 **Shino & Spike (C) XFangHeartX**

 **Alex & Six Feathers (C) Yellowpikmin88**

 **Deko, Rakana, Rekka, Gaia (C) Me**

* * *

 _Friday, January 11th; 3:32 PM, DWMA Entrance_

The school day had just ended, as Maka, Soul, Alex, & Crona, were walking down the stairs of the academy, and were heading over Crona's house, to plan for the party, though Crona needed someone to help him walk, since he was still weakened. Of course, Deko & Rakana were nowhere to be found...

On Wednesday, they got lost; when they accidentally stumbled upon the DWMA's lower halls, where Crona used to live, during the 'Asura Incident', and it didn't help that Marie herself tried to help them get out, resulting in them getting more lost, and they didn't find there way out, until Thursday morning, with all three of them too dead tired to do anything, so all three of them were brought to their homes, while Deko & Rakana were left in Maka & Soul's apartment. With Deko swearing to never take directions from Marie again.

Today, they were nowhere to be seen, until Maka found a note left by Rakana, that morning:

 _Dear Maka-chan,_

 _Me and Deko have gone off to find a mental doctor, so they can help Miss Eyepatch get a better sense of direction, so we'll be back maybe later today._

 _Love, Rakana_

Of course, Maka decided to show it to Lord Death, who was surprisingly quite amused by the two's "ambition".

So in short: Neither of them has actually learned anything, nor spent more than a minute in the classroom, before being called out, leaving on their own free will, or just not showing up at all.

"I wonder where they went this time?" Maka asked to nobody in paticular.

"Who cares? At least with them gone, things can go back to normal." Soul grunted.

"Soul! Have some respect! In case you've forgotten, if it weren't for them, then Crona wouldn't be here right now!" Maka scolded.

"I'm not saying I'm ungrateful, it's just crazy-ass stuff has been happening ever since they showed up, like a bad sign." Soul explained.

"That's just superstition." Maka brushed off.

"No offense, but I think Sharky's on to something." Alex spoke up. "I mean, right after those two show up, that Rekka monster shows up, along with a new Witch."

"Are you telling me, that Deko & Rakana have some kind of relation to Rekka?!" Maka snapped.

"I'm just saying." Alex shrugged. "Besides, Lord Death also seems like he knows something about those two, I could've sworn I saw a glint in his...'eye', or whatever's behind that mask of his."

"We can talk about that later, right now, we need to help Marie and the others set up." Maka said, as they made their way to the Death Scythe's house.

XXX

"This isn't fair~, why can't we help set up the party, too?!" Kutaro whined.

"Relax, Kut. We'll be back in plenty of time for the party. Rolo can teleport us back when we're done here." Katherine said. The team has volunteered for a new mission, this morning. A group of Kishin Eggs in a small village, somewhere in southeast Canada, have been feeding on the villagers, and those surrounding it.

"Alright, according to what the villagers told us, the targets, should be located somewhere in the forest ahead of us, so let's roll." Logan said.

"Right!" The Evergreens all changed to weapon form, which Logan put in his belt, before he used his ocarina, and summoned Rolo.

"You ready, Rolo?" Logan asked.

"Always, Master Logan." Rolo said, and with that, the team made their way into the forest, unaware that they've been noticed.

"Well, well, some tasty academy students for us to feed on..!"

"You said it, their souls are ours! One step closer to becoming true Kishins!"

More raspy laughs were heard after that.

XXX

Eight minutes had passed and the team, still in weapon form, were searching for the Kishin Eggs, and Logan has his Soul Perception on, to make sure.

"Find anything, Rolo?" Logan asked.

"Not yet, Master." Rolo answered.

"Damn, I was told there would be some kind of clue, but I don't see-" Logan was cut off when he stopped walking.

 _"What is it, Logan?"_ Arya asked.

"I can sense at least 100 Human Souls in this area. They appear to be underground." Logan explained.

 _"Hey! What's that?"_ Vanellope asked, as Logan looked around he saw something poking out from behind a large tree, curious, he checked, and saw something: a cellar door.

"A door?" Logan looked to see a lock. "Locked, huh? Rolo, can you do something about this."

"Right away." Rolo reached into his cloak, and pulled out a hairpin, and he then floated down to the lock, and put the pin inside, and began to wiggle it around. **Click!** The lock then unlocked, as Rolo took it off, and threw it to the side.

"Nice work." Logan grinned, before they made their way down the staircase, until they reached another door, Logan turned the handle, and surprisingly it was unlocked, as he opened it, all seven of them gasped in shock/horror.

The room was revealed to be filled with 100 disembodied souls, the souls of Humans.

"Well, that explains it." Logan said, as he looked around. "So this must be the Kishin Egg's doing.

 _"Why leave them here?"_ Jason asked. "It's like with the whole incident with Anton."

"Who knows, but anyway we can't just leave them here." Logan turned to Rolo. "Rolo, can you put them in storage, until we return to the DWMA?"

"Of course." Rolo said, preparing to store the innocent souls inside his "space". **BANG!** Rolo nearly missed a bullet aimed at his back, not that it would've hurt him in the first place. "Whoa!"

"What was that?!" Logan turned only to find more bullets flying towards him, but Rolo used his powers to suck them up, avoiding the owl mage.

"Whew, thanks Rolo." Logan then turned to see five abnormal men, wearing ragged clothing, and all holding guns. Logan was able to tell that all of them were Kishin Eggs.

"So, you five are responsible for this." Logan hissed.

"Indeed." One said. "We are the Goldright Brothers, and looks like our trap worked. We purposely left all these souls here, to lure you to us. Your souls won't help us become Kishin, but they will make us much stronger, and then we'll be able to collect souls twice as fast!" The other four laughed.

"Like hell you will, your days of murdering are over, your souls are ours!" Logan said, as he ran at the thugs, who all shot at him, as he then took out Katherine and Jason, to block the bullets, before he was able to kick all of them up the staircase, while the shortest one tried to jump up and attack Rolo, the Great Old One responded by opening his cape, revealing his bottomless space, which the terrified Kishin Egg soon fell into.

"BROTHER!" The four others yelled, as Logan's kicks sent them flying up to ground level.

"YOU PRICKS!" Another tried to shoot, while Logan took Katherine, and aimed her at two others.

 _"MAN EATER!"_ Suddenly two huge flytraps suddenly appeared, and the four gasped in horror as they ran, but two were unfortunate enough to be caught as the plants devoured them, and soon burped their evil souls out.

 _"This is just too easy!"_ Katherine said, as she absorbed the two souls.

"Damn straight." Logan said, as they faced off against the other two. And soon grabbed Jason.

"Ready, J?" Logan asked.

 _"When am I not? Oxygen Barrier!"_ Jason used his magic to summon a barrier around one of the remaining two, who gasped as he tried to breath, but ending up choking, until he fell to the ground, leaving his soul behind.

"NO! MY BROTHERS!" The main Goldright brother called, seeing the last one's soul being absorbed by Jason. The weapons at this point, decided to leave their guard down, and turned back to their original forms.

"You think this is over?" He then chuckled. "Then guess again!" He reached into his pocket, and **POOF!** He threw down a small ball, that expldoed into smoke, causing the group to cough and cover their eyes.

"DAMN! A smoke bomb!" Katherine said, but little did they know, the Kishin Egg creeping up behind Vanellope...and soon grabbed her!

"AH!" Vanellope cried in shock, as the Egg covered her mouth.

"Vanellope!" Rolo used his powers to suck up the smoke into his "space", but when it cleared, it revealed that the evil human had Vanellope at his mercy, a blade at her throat!

"VANELLOPE!" The team cried, failing to notice four other figures, creeping up behind them, which Vanellope tried to call out to.

"What the-?!" Jason said, as he was tackled to the ground, along with Kutaro, Arya, and Katherine!

"Guys!" Logan cried, as the Kishin Egg began to laugh.

"This was too easy! Besides, I never said those were _all_ my brothers!"

"Damn you!" Logan was about to turn into his owl form, until he gasped as a new soul suddenly appeared on his radar.

"Hahahaha! Look at him he's too scared to even move! Serves him right!" They all laughed, as the leader was about to use his knife on the young air/water mage...

"NO~!" The Evergreens cried, as the men laughed.

 **SLASH!** One of them cried in pain, as he felt something cut him up, before he disappeared, leaving his soul behind.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Another cried. **SHANK!** Another was stabbed in the chest, causing the same result.

The other two were terrified as they both let go of the mages, and began running!

 **SISH! SPLURT!** "AAAAAAGGGGHHHH~!" They both cried, before twisting away.

"W-WHAT?! Who's doing this?!" **SHUNK!** The Kishin Egg froze, and dropped Vanellope much to her confusion, but she put her hands to her mouth, when she saw the man, with two blades, covered in blood, poking out of his chest.

"What...the...fu-" He was cut off as he twisted away to nothingness.

"What just happened?! Who did that?!" Kutaro asked.

"Ah~, five for me, zero for them." A familiar voice called out, as the team gasped when they save their "savior", Rolo's eyes widened.

"No...that can't be." He said, as he saw the creature. "...Rekka?!"

"WHAT?!" The team cried in shock. Indeed, it was Rekka, only he now had six arms, also his hands and feet were more clawed, and he now had a tail, with resembled a flail. Also, his skin was now a purplish-white, and he had two horns on his head.

"Now to feed." He said, his voice even more echoed than before. He opened his mouth, before a powerful vacuum appeared, and soon, all five of the Kishin Eggs were sucked into his mouth, before he swallowed, but then all of the human souls that were in the cellar came flying out, and suddenly were sucked up by Rekka too.

"Hold on a minute!" Jason pointed at the monster. "You're telling us that _he's_ Rekka?! The same Rekka who almost killed Crona?!"

"Exactly." Rolo nodded, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"It's just like Kid said." Logan took a look at Rekka's "souls" to see that the two souls were still being pressed together, only this time, there was even more sparks and jolts between them. "He really does have two wavelengths."

"And, they said he eats both Human Souls & Kishin Eggs." Katherine whispered.

 **FWOOSH!** She yelped as a huge ball of fire sped past her, and was aimed at Rekka, who simply dodged by bending backwards. He looked to see Kutaro, who was seething angrily, along with Vanellope.

"So, you're the one who hurt Crona?!" He asked, angrily.

"Who?" He asked in a dull tone.

"The pink-haired guy, who wears a black robe!" Vanellope answered, angrily.

"Oh~, the pink one. The one who tried to save the fearful little sand girl."

"You bastard..!" Arya said, as all seven of them were looking ready to kill, until a voice shouted out.

"Jikan Kurikaesu: Ichi-Byo." **Stis!** A familiar static sound was heard, as the Evergreens felt a strange energy coursing through them.

"What was that?!" Logan asked, he sensed a trace of an unknown magic being used.

"Hmm-hmm, well I didn't expect for him to allow other mages inside his school." The mages looked up to see a female figure, sitting on a tree branch, but they gasped when they saw who she was...

"G-Gaia?!" Logan said, as he saw the blue-haired female.

"Oh, how cute. They know who I am." She giggled.

"Guys, weapon form." Logan said, but he was sweating. The others nodded, even the most frightened ones like Kutaro and Vanellope, but as they began to glow, they suddenly stopped. "What?!" They all said.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"We can't change into our weapon forms!" Katherine explained.

"What?! Why no-" The owl mage's eyes widened when he remembered what Kid told them about Gaia's magic. He then glared at the witch. "You! You did this, didn't you?! What kind of spell is it, also how are you even using magic while using Soul Protect?!"

"Well, to put it simply: I'm not using Soul Protect at all." Gaia explained.

"What?! Then how come your soul is camouflaged as a Human's?!" Logan asked in confusion.

"I use my magic to rewind my wavelength every one second, so it's mistaken as a Human's." Gaia explained. "I did the same to your weapons, so for every second that passes, they're back to they to the way they were when I casted it."

"Damn, so it looks like we have to rely on our magic for this." Logan said, switching to owl form.

"Logan? I understand you want revenge, but they seem out of our league." Katherine questioned.

"That doesn't matter." Logan said at once. "This isn't just about revenge, if he's really been eating Human Souls, regardless if it's somehow still pure, we can't let him go." He then glared at Rekka, who wasn't intimidated in the slightest. "You hear us? You, and your friend both die today." Gaia herself giggled in amusement.

"How cute. You think you can kill Rekka? That's impossible, I'm afraid."

"You'll be surprised, it doesn't matter how strong he is, everyone has a weakness." Jason said, glaring.

"Well, that's just it. You see..." She turned to look at Rekka, who for some reason was chewing on some leaves. "Rekka...is immortal." The team, except for Rolo, gasped.

"IMMORTAL?!" Kutaro and Vanellope yelled out.

"You know...Undead? Deathless? Invincible? Eternal?" Gaia tried to find more synonyms for the word.

"No...that's impossible..!" Logan said.

"No, she's right." The group turned to Rolo. "Even if he was vaporized or his soul was eaten, he'd still recover just fine."

"...Rolo, how is it that you know so much?" Logan asked at once. He knew that the Zodiac Spirit was hiding something.

"Rolo?" Rekka asked. "Oh~! So it _is_ you, Rolo. It's been like 20,000 or something years, hasn't it?"

"What?!" Logan looked back to Rolo. "Rolo? Do you know him!?"

"It's a...long story, but yes." Rolo said. "But we're not friends, at least, not anymore."

"Oh, come on now, don't be so rude like that. Not like how Asura was." Rekka said.

"Asura?!" Logan asked. "How did he know him?!"

"Enough talking, let's get right to the point." Gaia interrupted, and she pointed her finger. "You. We'll be needing for you to come with us." Gaia said, pointing at Arya.

"Me?!" Arya asked.

"What?! What do you need my sister for!?" Jason demanded, in a protective brother tone.

"Oh, I just need her magic, she can control emotions, so she's one of the keys I'll be needing for my plan to work." Gaia explained.

"Keys?! Plan?!" Logan asked. "Listen, I don't what you want with Arya, but we won't let you use her for your evil plans!" The rest of the team nodded in agreement, even Rolo.

Gaia sighed. "It always comes to this. Rekka." The monster turned to the young witch. "Take her by force."

"Fine~." He said, before jumping down, causing him to create a small crater, and the ground shaked.

"Guys! Get ready!" Logan said.

"Right!" Kutaro and Vanellope summoned their elements, while Jason got his barriers ready, while Katherine summoned some vines from the ground, while Arya herself was concentrating all of her emotions, while Logan turned to Owl Form, and Rolo readied his Zodiac Magic. Rekka simply cricked his neck around.

 **Zip!** Rekka vanished out of thin air, before he reappeared in front of Rolo, before grabbing him by his cape.

"Ah!" Rolo cried, before he threw him at Jason, who couldn't dodge, as the two were sent to the ground.

"J! Rolo!" Arya cried, before she looked up and saw Rekka looking down at her, emotionless.

"HIKEN!" Rekka was struck in the back by a fist of pure fire. The immortal looked back to see Kutaro aiming his smoking fist at him, glaring.

"Come now, none of these attacks can kill me~, just give in." Rekka said, not at all affected by the flames.

"Immortality and Invincibility are two different things." Logan said. "You can't be killed, but you can be defeated!" Logan said, readying his talons. "TITANIUM TALONS!" He swooped down, before he stabbed Rekka in the chest with his talons!

"Alright, Logan!" Katherine cheered, and then Logan then began to fly up high into the air.

"Look how high we are~." Rekka said, not scared at all.

"Even for an immortal, this is going to hurt!" Logan released his hold on Rekka, causing him to fall to the ground. "KUTARO! VANELLOPE!"

"On it!" The Element Twins then readies themselves, as Kutaro then combined his earth and fire, to create a pool of magma, which Rekka fell into! **FSSSSHHHHH~!**

"Now!" Kutaro yelled out to Vanellope, who nodded. "Landmass-Lock!" Vanellope combined her air and water, to cool the magma, until it became obsidion, which Rekka was trapped inside.

"My turn!" Katherine said, as she concentrated her magic...

 **Krack! Woosh!** Giant vines soon came out from underground, and pulled out the block of obsidian, and then threw it high into the sky!

"FREEZE FLAME!" Kutaro and Vanellope created an enormous blue flame, which completely incinerated the block. When the dust cleared, it revealed Rekka lying on the ground, covered in severe freezes and burns.

"Well, this is extraordinarily painful." Rekka winced.

"It's not over yet, asshole." The immortal looked up to see a giant pink barrier bubble heading straight for him. "CRUSH BUBBLE!" The giant sphere landed right on Rekka, causing dust and debris to fly everywhere. "Your turn, Ary."

Arya didn't even need to respond as she summoned two giant red fists. "Time to feel pain, douche!" Arya seethed in anger, in order to power her attack, and no sooner, the two fists began to mercilessly smash the barrier on top of Rekka.

"Now for the finale!" Rolo said. "STAR STORM!" A few seconds passed, until the sky was filled with tiny lights, which then grew bigger and bigger, until it revealed to be a storm of shooting stars, which then proceeded to storm down onto Rekka. **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

After 20 seconds, the dust cleared, and it revealed an _enormous_ crater, where Rekka couldn't even be seen. Logan couldn't feel Rekka's "soul" anymore, so it was clear: They had won.

"YES! WE BEAT HIM!" Kutaro and Vanellope cheered, as they hugged each other.

Logan, Katherine, and Jason were all panting from using so much Magical Energy, but smiled in victory, but Rolo himself was only staring down at the hole, as if he was waiting for something.

 _"Even if he can be defeated, an attack like that shouldn't keep him down for this long? So why...?"_ His eyes widened. "DAMN!"

"What's up, Rolo? We won, didn't we?" Kutaro asked. **BOOM!** The group immediately turned around at the noise, it revealed...to be Rekka, who had tunneled his way underground, and he wasn't injured.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING, EVEN AN IMMORTAL SHOULDN'T RECOVER THAT QUICKLY!" Logan said in shock, now in his true form.

Rekka didn't answer, but they did notice his hands were both glowing a different array of colors. **DING!** He then forced his palms into Kutaro and Vanellope's chest, causing some kind of shockwaves throughout their bodies, as they both gaped in shock. "Zen Break." Rekka said, as the two suddenly fell back, unconscious.

"KUTARO! VANELLOPE!" Katherine cried for her younger siblings.

"YOU BASTARD!" Jason said in blind rage as he charged at Rekka, who unbeknownst to the barrier mage, was charging his hand again.

"NO! JASON, DODGE!" Logan called out. **DING!** Logan was too late, as Jason was also hit in the center of his chest, before he too fell back. **Zip!** Rekka then vanished again.

"No..! Jason!" Katherine cried, but didn't realize that Rekka was literally behind her now.

"KATHERINE! BEHIND YOU!" Logan and Arya both cried.

 **DING!** Katherine didn't even have time to react, as Rekka had struck her in the back, as she too joined her siblings in unconsciousness.

"GUYS!" Rolo cried, before he realized what Rekka was doing: picking them off one-by-one, until Arya remained. "Arya! Come on! We need to get out of here!" He then tried to grab onto the emotion witch...

"Jikantoketsu." **Zip!** Rolo gasped, before he was suddenly frozen in time, thanks to Gaia.

"Now, now, we can't have you taking the prize for yourself." Gaia said, lowering her hand.

"NO! ROLO!" Logan cried, before he saw Rekka who was now walking towards Arya, who looked on in defiance/fear. He growled, before he charged in a blocked his way, holding his arms out. "Back off! You aren't taking her!"

"Logan..." Arya said, her normally tomboy personality now gone, replaced with very little hope.

Rekka only looked on neutrally, before... **DING!** Logan himself soon grunted before he felt his consciousness slip away. _"Guys, I'm sorry, I couldn't protect her..!"_ **THUMP!** He soon fell to the ground, with only Arya remaining.

"Logan, guys..!" She then looked at Rekka, who only walked forward. "You...MOTHERFUCKER!" **BAP!** Her fist collided right with Rekka's face, causing him to stop. The emotion witch panted, until she slowly reeled her fist back, but then tensed in horror, when she saw that it hadn't even done anything close to damaging the immortal.

"Now, let's try it again, now that the pests are out of the way." Gaia spoke up, jumping off the tree branch she was sitting off, and walking forward, as Arya's felt her knees buckle, before she fell to the ground. "Will you come willingly, or will we make you." Arya only growled in response, before giving the time witch the middle finger. Telling her to promptly go fuck herself.

"Fine." Gaia moved to the side, allowing Rekka to move forward. "Rekka." The immortal then raised his hand. **DING!** Arya soon slipped into unconsciousness as she fell to the ground. **WHUP!** Rekka grabbed her, and put her over his shoulder. "Now, let's go." Rekka and Gaia both began to make their leave, until Rekka felt something grab his leg. He looked down to see none other, than Jason. "Where the fuck do you think you're going with my sister?!"

"Oh, my." Gaia said, with slight surprise. "Nobody's ever remained conscious after Rekka's Zen Break." **WHUP!** Rekka grabbed the barrier mage by his collar, and lifted him off the ground, as he glared at the immortal.

"The weak aren't worth killing." Rekka said, before he tossed Jason into the air, before he fell to the ground, and unable to fight it any longer, soon fell into unconsciousness...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - The Celebration Commences! A Truth Is Revealed?!**

* * *

 **Soul Eater (C) Okubo**

 **Shino, Spike, Mark, Will, Juliet (C) XFangHeartX**

 **Alex & Six Feathers (C) Yellowpikmin88**

 **Deko, Rakana, & Gaia (C) Me**

* * *

 _Friday, January 11th; 7:47 PM, Stein & Marie's House _

It was nearly time for the party to start, and Maka, along with Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Spike, were helping Marie get all the decorations set, while the guys made sure that all the food, drinks, and even the music was ready, (the latter hand picked by Soul). Maka was wearing a black skirt and purple tank-top, topped of with slipper-like shoes. Soul was wearing a casual blazer, and red undershirt, with matching pants, and black leather shoes. Black*Star himself was dressed in a jacket and tie, and this time, (thanks to Tsubaki's patience), was better than he was during the night of Asura's revival. Tsubaki, had her hair tied up, while wearing a purple dress, like two years ago. Kid wore a black version of his white tux, with the Shinigami Logo still on it, Liz and Patty both wore matching light blue dresses, with white ribbons around their waist. Shino wore a white shirt, with overalls, and greyish-brown boots. Spike had her hair combed down, and wore a matching purple dress, with a rose on it's chest, and had the same shoes as Maka. Alex himself had a t-shirt, with a bowtie design, and a black jacket above that, with brown pants, and shoes, he even took his balaclava off for the occasion. Crona himself, still quite weakened, wore his white tux and shoes.

"Alright, that should do it." Marie said, as she put the remaining supplies away. She wore a dark purple dress, that normally would be too big, but thanks to her pregnancy, it seemed to be a perfect fit...for the next 1-2 weeks.

"About time! Now it's time for the star to shine down on this party! YAHOO~!" Black*Star cheered, standing on one of the tables.

"You do know that this is for Deko & Rakana, not you Black*Star." Maka reminded the Dark Arm Meister.

"By the time I'm done, nobody will be focusing on them! YAHOO!" Maka just decided to stop, knowing nothing she says will get through his thick skull.

 **Knock! Knock! Knock!** The door knocked, as Stein, dressed in a white tux, and matching pants, with brown shoes, opened the door, to reveal Mark, Will, Angela, Mifune, and Juliet, the latter three were dressed for the occasion, while Mark & Will just both wore the same t-shirt as Alex.

"First as always, I see." Stein replied, welcoming their first guests inside.

"You know the boys, always in a rush. They made me rush through their bath." Juliet answered.

"Mom~!" The twins muttered, embarrassed. The other simply chuckled, while Alex, Ragnarok, & Spike were doing their best not to burst into laughter.

"Well, someone's dressed up nicely." Alex said to his adoptive sister, who smiled and blushed.

"Unlike you." Spike said, looking over the independent weapon.

"What? I have a bowtie." Alex reminded her, while she rolled her eyes.

XXX

After 28 minutes, the rest of the lab was filled to the brim with more guests. Spirit, Sid, Nygus, Azusa, Justin, Blair, Ox, Harvar, Kim, Jacqueline, Kilik, Fire, Thunder, and even Lord Death himself had come, bringing his madelin, much to Kid's humiliation.

Black*Star, Spike, Patty, Ragnarok, Alex, and even Marie were more or less, raiding the food table, much to other's disgust/shock. Though Marie's reason being that she was pregnant, the others just because they were food hogs.

Kid, Liz, and Patty were doing the Can-Can, much to Liz's embarrassment, while Mark, Will, Angela, and others laughed wholeheartedly at the dance.

Maka herself, was talking with Soul, Crona, Shino, & Tsubaki. Though the Scythe Meister seemed to be beside herself in worry, as she looked at the entrance.

"What's wrong, Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"Logan and the others aren't back yet, so are Deko & Rakana." Maka explained.

"Those two? Well, they went to go find some mental doctor for Marie, but if you ask me, they're the ones who need it." Soul said. "Besides, I doubt anyone could help her with that."

 **BAM!** Soul received a Maka Chop, from his angry meister, holding her favorite book.

"Why..? Why do you always have that on you..?" Soul moaned, his face full of pavement.

"For when you decide to be a smart aleck." Maka responded.

The guys, including Ragnarok all sweatdropped, along with Tsubaki.

 **BAM!** The door suddenly slammed open, causing some to comically spit their drinks out, while some like Black*Star and Alex, to lose their balance. It revealed to be Deko & Rakana, the former dressed up similar to Soul, only he had no tie, and his shirt wasn't buttoned, revealing his very well-built chest, much to most of the girl's pleasure. While, the latter wore a black dress, which was very sparkly, and her hair was in a ponytail, though she wore no make-up, much to most of the boy's pleasure.

"We're here, now where's the food?" Deko asked, his stomach rumbling, along with Rakana's. Everyone sweatdropped at the pair.

"Uh, it's over there?" Marie pointed to the table. **WOOSH!** If you blinked, you would've missed it, because the duo sped at food table, which was completely cleaned off in .000001 seconds.

"That was yummy~!" Rakana said, patty her stomach.

"THOSE TWO CAN'T BE HUMAN!" Half of the guests comically shouted.

XXX

Unknown to the rest of the DWMA, a certain female had entered Death City, and is currently walking through it's streets. It was none other than Gaia, who didn't even bother to disguise herself, considering nobody, except for the Six Feathers, whose current whereabouts are unknown, knew what she looked like, and she didn't have to use her Soul Protect, and instead used her Time Magic, to disguise her soul. She eventually made it to Stein's Laboratory, where she was sitting on one of the tree branches, at least 15 to 20 feet from the lab.

 _"Yes, Deko & Rakana are inside, and those low-rate mages from before aren't here either. Oh, how I've waited for this day, for so many centuries." _She then closed her eyes, and focused. _"Deko, Rakana, listen to my voice."_

XXX

Inside, the rest of the guests were all carrying on with their conversations, though Mark, Will, and Kutaro couldn't help but take peeks at Rakana, who all three developed a crush on. While, they also stood clear, thanks to their fear of Deko.

"You know, Logan and the others aren't back yet." Juliet looked to the door, worryingly.

"It's not like them to be late, especially since Rolo can teleport." Marie said, equally worried.

Deko & Rakana themselves, were still busy, eating the second layer of food, Marie laid out, when they suddenly froze.

 _"Listen to my voice."_

"Rakana? Deko?" Maka asked. "You okay."

"We're fine, Maka-chan, I just need to go outside for something." Rakana said, her tone was unusually serious.

"Yes, it's very important." Deko said, in the exact same tone.

"Okay...? Nobody's stopping you." Spike said, as the two suddenly walked away, with some of the people watching confused. As they reached for the door handle...

"STOP!" A voice suddenly yelled out, as a cloud of purplish-black smoke, appeared in the center of the party, revealing the Six Feathers, sans Arya.

"Logan?! Guys?!" Maka asked, startled by their appearance.

"This is surprising." Lord Death spoke out, looking at the team. "However, I see that Arya is missing."

"Yeah, where is tomboy?" Black*Star asked, but the team ignored all their questions. As Katherine raised her hands. "ROOT BIND!" Katherine used her magic, to make all of Marie's plants grow into large vines, as they suddenly trapped Deko & Rakana in their grip, who both grunted in annoyance.

"Katherine?! What are you doing?!" Juliet questioned.

"It's a trap! Gaia is controlling Deko & Rakana's minds!" Jason explained.

"Their minds?! What are you talking about?" Liz questioned, but Deko & Rakana weren't pleased at they both struggled to get free, while Katherine grunted as she tried her best to keep her hold on the two.

"It's a long story! But we can't let those two leave, no matter what!" Logan pointed to Deko & Rakana, who with one final heave, ripped the vines to shreds! Katherine yelled in pain, and fell back.

"Katherine!" Kutaro and Vanellope went to their sister's side.

"Dammit! RUBBER BARRIER!" Jason used his magic, to create a wall of rubber, right in front of the doorway, causing Deko and Rakana to be forced back, as they both were even more annoyed than usual.

"Why can't we?" Shino asked.

"Listen to us, Gaia needs those two to leave this place for her plan to work! If she succeeds, the whole world is doomed!" Logan explained.

"Gaia? You mean that Witch who's with Rekka?" Patty asked, curiously.

Rakana herself had enough, as she gathered her hands together, and created a sphere of light... **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** Rakana used her elemental power to create a barrage of light beams, which were bouncing off the barrier, and went in all directions.

"LOOK OUT!" Maka yelled, as almost everyone got to the ground, as the beams, ended up flying everywhere, some smashed into the wall, some flew through the windows, leaving burning holes in them, while Lord Death himself used his hands to suck up most of them.

"Oh, my." The Shinigami said. "Looks like my instincts were right."

Eventually, the sheer speed of the beams was too much for even Jason's barrier to handle, as it eventually vanished after being struck by over 300 beams of light.

"Dammit!" Rolo cursed. "Looks like it's come down to this!"

"Osoi Jikan." Gaia's voice was heard, as Rolo suddenly slowed down to 1/10 then normal.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhh, nnnnnnoooooooo~." Rolo said, in a very slow voice.

"That magic!" Maka said, looking around with the others. "She's here!"

Deko & Rakana, finally had their opening, as they both walked out the doors, causing the Six Feathers to gasp in horror. **SLAM!** The door was slammed shut, as the mages ran to it, but couldn't open it. "They jammed it!"

Outside, it revealed that Deko & Rakana, used chains to lock down the door, as they both walked over to the tree, where Gaia was sitting.

"Now then," Gaia stood up, and flexed her fingers, and focused every ounce of magical energy she has. "Eien Gyaku: Ju-Byo Kyu." At first, it looked like nothing happened, until a enormous aura of energy surrounded the witch, as it suddenly expanded into a strange red bubble, which didn't stop until it had surrounded all of Death City, just barely inside of Lord Death's soul.

"Now, we'll be taking our leave." Gaia smiled, as she snapped her fingers, and in a flash, the trio were now outside of Death City, and into the desert. As Gaia summoned her broom, and sat on top of it, before she looked to Deko & Rakana, who both had some kind of mindless looks on their faces, but the most noticeable thing was their eyes, instead of an iris, they both had a wicked 'G' in the center.

"Deko. Rakana. It's time for you both to release your...Madness Wavelengths."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - The Trap Is Set! Deko & Rakana's Secrets Revealed?!**

* * *

 **Soul Eater (C) Okubo**

 **Shino, Spike, Mark, Will, & Juliet (C) XFangHeartX**

 **Alex & Six Feathers (C) Yellowpikmin88**

 **Deko, Rakana, Rekka, & Gaia (C) Me**

* * *

The entire party (sans Stein, Lord Death, & the Six Feathers) looked on in shock/confusion at what just happened.

"W-W-What just happened?" Maka asked, putting her drink on the table and stepping forward.

"Those two must've really needed to use it." Black*Star said, his face full of food. "There is a toilet in this place."

"No." Logan fell to his knees, "It's so much worse than that."

 **WEEWO!** A strange sound was heard, as a very bright, but very short flash was seen, and while some were immediately confused, Maka gasped, when she saw it: she was somehow right back where she just was, she was even holding her drink again!

"What just happened? I was right here a few seconds ago!"

"Hey, I already ate this sushi!" Black*Star said, his plate now full as it was a few seconds ago.

"I don't get it! How did this happen?" Liz asked.

 **WEEWO!** The flash happened again, and like before, everyone was right back where they started!

"Again?! What's causing this?!" Spike asked.

"Oh boy, I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore." Lord Death spoke, causing everyone to look at him.

"Hiding it? What do you mean, Father?" Kid asked.

"I'm guessing you've already put the pieces together?" Lord Death asked the Six Feathers.

"Yeah, Rolo filled us all in." Logan explained.

"Filled you in? What are you talking about?" Shino asked.

 **WEEWO!** Once again, they were back where they started.

"And what's with this-" Shino tried to say, before he, and all the others gasped, when they felt a strong powerful pressure on them.

"What the hell?!" Shino gaped.

"This pressure..!" Maka gasped in horror. "This is madness!"

"But how?! Asura's dead!" Shino questioned.

"Correct, this isn't Asura's doing." Lord Death spoke. **WEEWO!** "But it's definitely a Madness Wavelength, no, make that two Madness Wavelengths."

"Two?! Does that mean they're are two Kishins?!" Spike asked.

"No, this isn't Asura's or any Kishin's doing, not that they're are any. This is the Madness of Deko & Rakana." Lord Death explained.

"WHAT?!" All of the students, plus Mark, Will, and Angela yelled out. While most of the adults' jaws comically dropped, except for Stein.

"B-But h-how?! Deko & Rakana aren't Kishins!" Maka explained.

"It's true that becoming a Kishin does give them a Madness Wavelength, but that one of two ways." Lord Death explained, looking into a mirror. **WEEWO!**

"Alright, everyone listen up! Deko & Rakana are thousands of years old!" Lord Death called to everyone. Soon, everybody except for Lord Death, Stein, & The Six Feathers, were all a ghostly white, with their jaws dropped.

"Yeah...they're gonna need more than that." Rolo said in an awkward voice.

"Alright, I'll begin at the beginning of it all," Lord Death spoke to everyone. "It was a few decades after Rolo had joined the Eight Guardians, though at the time, it was the 'Six Guardians' instead."

"Wait, you mean that Deko & Rakana were both members, too?!" Maka questioned. She suddenly felt as if everything she knew was a lie. **WEEWO!** At this point, everyone wasn't even paying attention to the time loops.

"Yes, you see, Deko & Rakana along with the rest of the guardians, including myself, were all a group of beings known as 'Great Old Ones', immortal beings who all have their own Madness Wavelength."

"Wait, I thought only Asura had a Madness Wavelength." Maka asked.

"True, but you see, Asura had one, even before he became a Kishin, his was the 'Madness of Fear', because he was literally the embodiment of fear itself, like the rest of us are the embodiment of our madness types." **WEEWO!**

"So that's why he was such a coward, even though he was immortal?" Ox asked.

"Precisely, I myself, embody the 'Madness of Order' being a Shinigami, while Rolo embodies the 'Madness of Envy', because nobody ever acknowledged him for his work." Lord Death should've worded that better, because that sent the zodiac mage, into the corner, with a depressed aura, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"But how did those two even get a Madness Wavelength? Wouldn't there be more Humans with them?" Shino asked.

"Well, the thing is, Deko and Rakana aren't Humans...they're Dragons." Lord Death scratched his head.

"DRAGONS?!" Most of the kids shouted. **WEEWO!**

"SO COOL~!" Mark and Will said, eyes twinkly. They imagined themselves riding on top of the long, wingless dragons they've seen from the anime, that Alex introduced them to.

"But, those two look just like ordinary Humans! How is that possible?!" Maka cried out.

"Remember what they told you?" Stein said, leaning on the wall. "They both ate the souls of witches, and it gave them the ability to disguise their bodies and souls as a Human's."

"Actually, they never actually told us what the souls gave them, we just assumed it gave them their powers." Crona spoke up.

"More specifically, it was her who assumed." Alex pointed to Maka, who looked back with a red stitch.

"As I was saying, Dragons do exist, or at least they _used_ to. Dragons themselves come from a world known as Kaiden, which is millions of light years from our world. Deko  & Rakana both escaped it after some type of natural disaster that all but destroyed it and the entire Dragon race. They both landed, and once I discovered they had Madness Wavelengths like the rest of us, I offered them both to become Guardians, which was well...it took a lot of convincing before they actually excepted." Lord Death sweatdropped. Immediately, half of all the eyes fell on Alex.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME FOR?!" He roared.

"Anyway, Dragons have the ability to fuse to create an entirely new being; Rekka is the result of Deko and Rakana's fusion. Gaia herself plans to make it so Rekka is once again in the world."

"But we've seen Deko & Rakana in the same room as Rekka, how could that be?" Shino asked.

"It was her magic." Rolo spoke this time. "Gaia revealed that by using her magic, she can make her wavelength repeat every one second, so the waves wouldn't appear as strong, disguising her as a Human, while still being able to use her magic, she did the same with a pair of clones of those two, to make sure you wouldn't get suspicious."

"But she's already brought Rekka back, he attacked us back at Italy." Soul said.

"That version of Rekka was incomplete, because over 800 years ago, Eibon used his magic to make it so Rekka couldn't be fused into again, so when Gaia tried to do so, the spell interfered, and the fusion was only half-complete." Lord Death explained.

"So, she plans to break this spell, so Rekka will be fully reborn." Kid asked, but it sounded like he already knew the answer.

"Yes, but now we must stop her before she can break the spell, because if she does, Rekka will be reborn and his madness, the 'Madness of Freedom', will cause chaos onto the world." Stein finished. **WEEWO!**

"How does she plan to break it?" Black*Star asked.

"We'll save that for when we get out of here." Stein said. "We've wasted too much time talking; as we speak, Gaia is heading towards the place where Rekka can be revived. She cast a spell, that causes time to repeat every ten seconds, sending us back to where we were when it happened."

"Damn, she plans to revive Rekka, while we're trapped like rats!" Shino said, angrily. **WEEWO!**

"Don't worry, I have a plan for that." Lord Death spoke up. "You see, Spatial Magic's weakness is time, like that spell two years ago, when Medusa tried to revive Asura, the spell only lasted for 40 minutes, but Time Magic doesn't have a time limit, but it's weakness is space, so she could only put it around Death City, so if we could get you guys outside before the ten seconds are up, then you'll be freed from the spell."

"But how?! The nearest exit to the city is way too far away, even Black*Star couldn't get there in ten seconds!" Spike yelled out.

"Wait, what about Rolo? He could teleport us!" Maka said, but the mage shook his head. "I'm sorry, but that won't work. It'd take more time to explain."

"Damn! So we're stuck! Now what do we do?!" Black*Star punched the wall, but then Alex grinned as he got an idea! **WEEWO!**

"I think I have an idea." Everyone turned to the weapon, if I focus my electricity, I may be able to run as fast as lightning, and then get out of the city."

"...That could work." Maka said, suddenly full of hope.

"I've never tried before, and light moves faster than electricity, but I might pull it off." Alex explained.

"Good thinking there, Alex!" Lord Death praised. **WEEWO!** "So how will we do it?"

"Okay, when the next loop ends, everyone needs to grab onto me, while I focus my energy, and I might get us out of here."

"Alright, it's worth a shot." Lord Death turned to the students. **WEEWO!** "Maka and Logan's teams, along with Stein, Marie and Spirit, when the next loop ends, all of you grab onto Alex tightly. He then looked to Stein. "Stein, I'll leave fighting Gaia to you, but since she's stronger than Medusa, can you try fighting with both Spirit and Marie?"

"I've never fought with two weapons before, but I'll try." Stein suggested. **WEEWO!** "Alright, grab on tight!" The selected members did just that, as Alex then focused his energy, and after about 9 seconds... **ZIP!** Alex, along with the others were gone!

 **WEEWO!** Time looped again, but when the others looked, Maka and the others were all gone!

"They escaped the spell." Lord Death said, as everyone all sighed. He then looked out the window. _"It's all in your hands now, do your best not to let history repeat itself."_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - A Race Against Time! Destination: Stonehenge?**

* * *

 **Soul Eater (C) Okubo**

 **Shino & Spike (C) XFangHeartX**

 **Alex & Six Feathers (C) Yellowpikmin88**

 **Deko, Rakana, & Gaia (C) Me**

* * *

 **ZIP!** On the outskirts of Death City, in a huge spark, Alex appeared, along with Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Shino, Spike, the Six Feathers (sans Arya), finally with Stein, Spirit, and Marie.

"It worked! We're out of the city!" Maka said, looking around.

"Damn, that was trippy." Black*Star said, regaining his balance.

"Alright, so where do we go from here?" Soul asked.

"It's obvious." Stein stood up, along with Spirit and Marie, before he turned to the students. "Listen, we're heading towards the Stonehenge."

"Stonehenge? Why there?" Kutaro & Vanellope asked.

"The stones there have special, mysterious properties, that amplifies energy, that is where Eibon cast his spell, but that also where Gaia plans to break it." Rolo said, dead serious. "In a few hours, an eclipse is going to be head over the monument, which will multiply the stone's powers, giving Gaia enough magical energy to recite an incantation; if she can do this while Deko & Rakana are in the exact center of the Stonehenge, than Rekka will be revived, and his 'Madness of Freedom' will released onto the world." Rolo explained.

"But how do we get there? We wasted a lot of time at the party, so Gaia must have a huge lead on us." Tsubaki said.

"I can teleport us there, so we'll be somewhere near their location, what we need to do is keep Deko & Rakana away from the Stonehenge until the eclipse passes over." Rolo turned to the gang and feathers. "Are you all willing to risk your lives to fight an enemy far more powerful than Asura? Because one screw up will be the end of you, let your souls decide for you." But while he said this, everyone had changed into their casual clothing.

"We're coming!" Maka said, as Rolo "smiled".

"Glad to hear it, let's go." And, in a poof of black smoke, the group had vanished.

XXX

 _Wiltshire, England; 4:34 AM_

It was quite early in the morning, and in the grassy fields near the Stonehenge, a poof of black smoke appeared, with the group.

"Alright, we're here." Rolo looked around.

"But, where's Deko & Rakana?" Maka asked.

"I couldn't teleport to them all the way, because Madness is superior to Magic, and can jam it. I'm sure Gaia realized it herself, so she had Deko & Rakana release their Madness Wavelengths." Rolo explained. "By my estimate, they're about a few miles north of here."

"Also, two types of Madness are being released at the same time, not only will it eat away at one's sanity, it can cause serious damage to yourselves, so do your best to resist it." Stein said, before turning to the rest of them. "All weapons shouldn't transform back to human form, until the fighting ends, because the enemy is nothing like we've ever fought before." The weapons nodded, before Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Spike, Ragnarok, Katherine, Jason, all turned to weapon forms, which their meisters held in their grip, while Alex changed his hands into both forms. Spirit and Marie both transformed, which Stein held in both hands, after adjusting his soul.

"I just hope Ary's okay, thanks to this madness, I can't sense any wavelengths." Logan said, worriedly.

"Let's just hurry, the Stonehenge is north, so we'll head there." Rolo led the others as they began to run north...

XXX

Gaia sat on her broom, as she floated along with Deko & Rakana, (who were both technically unconscious) running at great pace, until Gaia herself had a feeling in the pit of stomach, before she stopped, causing her "puppets" to stop as well.

"You two, what do you sense?" She asked.

"A group of weapons, meisters, along with Rolo, and the mages from before, one of them happens to be Shinigami's son, along with it's best meister: Franken Stein, accompanied by two Death Scythes: Spirit Albarn & Marie Mjolnir." They both said, like mindless zombie slaves.

"Hmm, I underestimated them." She then snapped her fingers, as Rakana suddenly disappeared in a flash of light, before she reappeared with Arya in her arms, unconscious and uninjured.

"It's time we put her to the test." Gaia stepped off her broom and walked over to the emotion witch, before her hand glowed purple, as she tapped her forehead, causing her to moan, before he eyes shot open, and she had the same "G" in her eyes, as did Deko & Rakana.

"Now, you will stay here and if anyone comes here trying to get passed you, then make sure they don't. Whether you kill them or not, I don't care." Arya looked at the time witch, before she nodded. Gaia smiled, before she looked to Deko & Rakana.

"You two, change back to your true forms." Gaia snapped her fingers, before the Dragons both grunted, before their skin grew darker as scales grew on their arms, legs, and even their torso, (not on Rakana's sweater puppies), while the fingers seemed to become more claw-like, as their backs began to bulged, before dragon-like wings sprouted from their backs, and dragon-like tails grew from their backbones, also their eyes also seemed more like a dragon's. If one to take a look at their souls, they'd see that they grew several times over, surrounding their bodies, with wings from both sides, while the soul's "tail" grew longer and more dragon-like, along with scales sprouting all over their souls.

"Much better." Gaia said, with false innocence in her smile and tone; she then sat down onto her broom. "But to be on the safe side." She then held her hands together, which created a strange orb, which began to expand...

XXX

The meister/mages were running along the path towards the Stonehenge, they've been running for at least 12 minutes, but as they were running along the stone path that led to the ancient monument, but as they did, Logan himself couldn't help but think back to what he heard. Also, because he could still feel Deko & Rakana's Madness, it felt like he was starting to lose it.

"Rolo?" The mage turned to his master, while still flying. "I know Lord Death explained it back at the lab, but just who exactly are these 'Great Old Ones' and what connection do they have with madness?"

Rolo was silent for several moments. "Every person in the world, at the very least, possesses a very small amount of madness within them, no matter how small it may be. Madness itself exists in several forms: Order, Fear, Knowledge, Anger, Power, Sympathy, Envy, Solitude, Joy, & Freedom. They exist because of the Great Old Ones: Lord Death, myself, and the other seven guardians, even Rekka."

(A/N: It never says if Vajra is a Great Old One, so in my version he is; his madness is the 'Madness of Sympathy' as well.)

"And you also had a Madness Wavelength on the same level as Asura?" Kid asked.

"Not just me, your father, Eibon, Vajra, and even Deko & Rakana, we all are the embodiment of what our madness centers around. Also, because of this, we are unable to die, at least by normal means." Rolo explained. "The only reason you haven't all gone insane is because I'm suppressing my madness just as Death does, even Deko & Rakana learned too, well at least until Gaia got a hold of their minds. Even then, our personalities our still centered around our madness."

"You're right," Shino said, wincing. "I can definitely feel their Madness Wavelengths, it feels like I'm losing it..."

 _"I feel it too..."_ Kutaro, Vanellope, Spike, & Liz said.

"Try to endure, it may be hard, but it'll be over once we destroy that Witch, and take them back." Stein said, surprisingly keeping his sanity.

 _"Rolo? Could you also describe their Madness types for us?"_ Katherine asked.

"Rakana's is the 'Madness of Joy', it will cause other's spirits to be raised to abnormal levels that most people wouldn't have, even a incredibly depressed person can be 'Mr. Sunshine' if exposed to it, it goes to the point where they're unable to feel any other emotions except for pure happiness, and don't care about any negative feelings, or even their own safety, and will even laugh in the face of death. People like Patty would be the first to be affected, since she and Rakana are both very similar in personality, because Rakana herself is simply the 'happy-go-lucky' type if you haven't noticed."

 _"Oh, i've noticed more than enough."_ Soul said, remembering a few days ago, with the female Dragon on her sugar rush. He's been having nightmares every night since then.

 _"Hahaha! Hahahaha!"_ Patty laughed even more than usual, even sounding a bit crazily; much to Kid, and especially Liz's concern for her younger sister. _"It's so funny, but I don't know why! Hahahahaha~!"_

"Also, the 'Madness of Joy' is the only true counter against the 'Madness of Anger', which comes from Excalibur." Rolo added, causing Black*Star, Kid, Kutaro, and Vanellope to make the face in remembrance, but they then had a lightbulb over their heads.

"Wait, you're saying that Rakana could actually talk to that freak and not leave being dead inside?" Black*Star asked, to Rolo, who nodded.

 _"Can she be my meister?"_ Kutaro and Vanellope asked, causing some of the others to chuckle, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"And what about Deko?" Maka asked.

"Deko's is the 'Madness of Solitude', because from what I remember, Deko himself is simply a very anti-social person, and it causes others to try and makes them want to isolate themselves from all outside distractions, and to the point where everything just becomes null inside."

 _"So he's just like Pinky, only he gets angry instead of being a wuss."_ Ragnarok summed up.

"Ragnarok!" Maka said, angrily.

"Actually, people like Crona would be the easiest to be affected by the 'Madness of Solitude', since Deko & Crona aren't known to be the most 'open to others' kind of guys."

Crona grabbed onto his arm, and felt a familiar presence within him: his old personality, the one he thought Maka had gotten rid of. Maka herself noticed this, and put her hand on his cheek, causing him to blush and look at her, as she gave him her sweet smile, causing him to smile in return.

"What surprises me is why he hasn't gone insane yet." Black*Star pointed to Stein, who didn't really pay much attention.

"Black*Star!" Maka and Shino both yelled.

"Well, it all depends on personality type." Rolo answered. "Stein's tenacity for dissection would feed off a fearful kind of person like Asura. A silent person like Deko and a joyful person like Rakana wouldn't connect to him that easily. But, no matter who, eventually a Great Old One's madness will infect every non-Great Old One, even a person like Stein would eventually get caught up." Rolo said.

 _"Like we need that part of him back."_ Spirit, Marie, Maka, Crona, Ragnarok, Shino, & Kid thought.

 _"Damn, even with Maka's Anti-Demon Wavelength, plus Marie's Healing Wavelength, it seems like the Madness is still getting through, we need to end this and quickly."_ Rolo thought, for once actually worried.

"Hey, what's that?" Kid asked, the others looked up ahead, to see a few figures, one appeared to be human-like, but the others were very strange, but among them was...

 _"ARYA!"_ The Six Feathers, sans Logan and Rolo, cheered. They saw the emotion witch up ahead, her eyes were shadowed, but next to her were two male figures, who also had the same characteristics as Rakana & Deko: Darker skin, scales, dragon wings and tails, claws, and even sharper teeth, one of them had black hair, and glowing blue eyes, the taller one also had black hair and glowing red eyes.

"Hey, that smaller one kind of looks like...?" Maka said, but she was cut off when the Element Twins turned back to original form, and ran over to their older sister, ignoring the two next to her.

"Arya! We missed you!" They said in unison, embracing their older sister, who looked down at them. "Kutaro, Vanellope..."

"Wait, something's wrong here." Logan said, but Arya then revealed her eyes, to have Gaia's insignia in them, causing everyone to gasp in horror and realisation: she was under Gaia's control, just as Deko & Rakana were.

"GUYS! GET BACK!" Maka yelled, as they both looked up in confusion, but then gasped in horror. Arya had two giant red fists above them both.

"Time to die." She said, in a mindless voice, as she brought her two fists down. **BAM!** The two shut their eyes, and braced themselves, but after a few seconds, they opened them to see Alex, stopping the fists with his chains, causing Arya to grunt in annoyance.

"C'mon now Ary, you shouldn't hurt little ones, you'll get nightmares." The chain said, dodging a punch to the face from the witch.

"Out of my way, you chained freak." She growled.

"Chained freak? That's a new one." Alex laughed, but noticed the other two behind her. "If anyone's the freak, it should be those two."

"What the hell are they anyway?" Black*Star asked, as Rolo examined them.

"Dragons, they're exactly what Deko & Rakana's true forms are like." The zodiac answered.

"I thought Dragons were supposed to be giant lizards or something?" Black*Star examined the two.

"This is the natural form of a Dragon, the kind your familiar with is their transformed state."

"So, everything we know about Dragons is a lie?" Maka said.

"More or less, but last time I checked, Deko & Rakana's eyes never glowed like that." The Great Old One said in confusion.

"Take a closer look." Kid said, the two Dragons seemed to be blue and static, just like Rekka was when Gaia froze him. "They're blurred, they must be fakes, created by that Witch."

"But she can't create copies from scratch, even her magic has limits." Rolo concluded. "The only answer is that they must be recreations of real Dragons, probably ones that Deko & Rakana knew."

"Whatever the case, Gaia made them in order to stall us, while she takes those two to the Stonehenge, we need to keep moving." Stein said.

"You guys go on ahead." Logan said, readying the staffs. "We'll take them on."

"Are you sure, Logan?" Maka asked.

"Me too." Alex said. "I'll fight for Ary's sake too."

 _"You love her~!"_ Kutaro and Vanellope teased, causing Alex to blush.

"Like hell I do!" Most of them laughed at how flustered the weapon was, before they all ran past them, but Arya and the two fakes didn't seem to agree.

"Who gave you permission to past us?" The taller fake said, in an echoed voice, like Rekka's, but he had no emotion.

"WE DID!" Alex and the Six Feathers said, the former wrapping his chains around their wrists, causing them to glare back.

"Deal with it, we're your opponents." Alex smirked, with Logan holding Katherine and Jason, while Rolo readied himself as well.

"How amusing." Arya said, in a bored voice. "So prepared to die, but their efforts will be in vain, nothing can stop Rekka-sama's resurrection."

"Rekka-sama? Arya would never call anyone her master." Logan said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, that Arya is gone, and you'll never see her again." Arya said, her emotionless voice still blank.

"Let's just see then!" Alex said, as the battle started.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - Advance, Heroes! Humans vs. Dragons?!**

* * *

 **Soul Eater (C) Okubo**

 **Shino & Spike (C) XFangHeartX**

 **Alex & Six Feathers (C) Yellowpikmin88**

 **Deko, Rakana, & Gaia (C) Me**

* * *

The rest of the team went on their way, leaving the Six Feathers & Alex to fend off against Arya and the fake Dragons.

"That was too close." Maka panted, a good distance between them and the fight.

"Let's keep moving," Stein said. "We wasted too much time talking, they must have a huge lead on us."

 _"Poor Arya…,"_ Marie said, sympathetically. "I just hope they can save her."

"We can't let insecurities slow us down," Stein said. "This is what the enemy wants."

"YAHOO!" Black*Star yelled. "Then let's hit it at double speed!"

 _"Not all of us are superhuman like you!"_ Spike yelled out, angrily.

"Don't bother Spike, when Black*Star's fired up, it's impossible to stop him." Maka sighed, before her eyes shot open and she looked straight up, as did Kid, Shino, Crona, and Stein.

 _"Maka, what's with the 'end-of-the-world-look'?" Soul asked._

"I...I think I can finally sense Deko & Rakana's Madness Wavelengths..." Maka stuttered to speak, the madness making it difficult to completely read it out.

 _"What are they like?"_ Tsubaki asked.

"What are they like..?" Shino gulped.

"That's not...an easy question...to answer." Maka sweated. "Deko's wavelength feels very dry and isolated, while Rakana's wavelength feels very moist and open, even if they're full of insanity."

"The last time I felt this pressure was when I felt Asura's for the first time." Kid said, the calmest of all the meisters. "To think such powerful beings could exist is beyond human comprehension..."

"This is the power of Great Old Ones." Stein said, his glasses shining. "I can see how they got their reputation as 'gods'..."

"HAHAHAHA~!" Black*Star laughed. "Who cares if they are gods?! I've surpassed the gods, so they're nothing but ants in my path!"

"You wouldn't be talking that way if you could feel their wavelengths." Shino muttered.

"Like I said, beyond stopping." Maka grumbled. The group continued on their path for another 22 minutes, before they felt the air begin to slightly raise in temperature, along with the sky becoming slightly lighter, indicating that the sun would rise in less than an hour.

"Dawn's approaching." Maka said. "We've been running for almost 30 minutes, how much farther can they be?"

"The madness is getting stronger." Kid said, being one of the most durable to the insanity. "We'll catch up with them eventually. But what bothers me is we haven't run into any more copies that Gaia created."

 _"Maybe those two were all she had?"_ Liz questioned.

"I doubt it." Stein said. "That witch is on full alert, since she knows we're coming, but I can't sense any other wavelengths other than those two."

"Then keep a close eye out." Maka said, as their determination strengthened, and they kept running...until Crona suddenly began to slow down…

 _"Yo, Crona? Earth to dumbass~?!"_ Ragnarok called to his fused meister.

"Hehehehehe...~" Crona's laughter was heard, but it was different than normal, in a way, it was familiar. "Hehehehehe...!" Crona began to laugh more loudly; the others stopped and turned towards the black-blooded meister.

"Crona?" Shino asked.

 _"Crona, are you okay?"_ Spike asked, in 'big sister mode'.

"Hehehe...Hahahaha...Hahahahaha~!" Crona raised his head, causing most of the group to gasp. Crona's eyes were baggy and his smile was very creepy, while he was twitching and his laughter dripped with insanity.

"No..." Maka whispered to herself. That look was one that used to give her nightmares almost two years ago. The last time she saw this was when she fought against Crona underneath the DWMA.

"Crona..!" Kid gaped.

"The Madness of Solitude." Stein said, his eyes hidden behind his glasses, any worry of his was blocked by seriousness. "Deko's Madness Wavelength has begun to take hold of him."

 _"No, Crona..!"_ Marie said, horrified.

"Dammit, we're back to this part of him." Black*Star said. He tightened his grip on Tsubaki.

"Crona!" Maka dropped Soul and ran to her lover.

"No, Maka!" Soul yelled, back to human form. "Don't go near him! There's no telling what he might do!"

Maka obviously didn't care as she ran up to Crona and grabbed his shoulders. "Please, fight it Crona! Don't let the madness take over!" Crona was silent, his eyes covered by his bangs.

"Maka..." Crona spoke.

"Crona?" Maka asked, hopefully.

"I feel it slipping..." Crona murmured, before lifting his head, to Maka's horror. His face was completely blank as he pushed Maka away gently before he crawled on hands and knees to a patch of dirt and actually tried to dig. "The tunnels...they call me..."

"No..." Maka whimpered tearfully.

"This was bound to happen." A female voice called, causing the others to look up and glare. It was Gaia, sitting on her broom, looking down on them. Though unlike Medusa and Anabelle, there was no smugness, no happiness, no sadness, not even anger...just emotionless, as if she was a computer stating a fact. "What surprises me is how long most of you have been able to hang on, especially when exposed to both at once."

"You bitch!" Maka snapped, as she glared angrily at the Witch. "You'd better stop this if you know what's good for you!"

"Sorry, you'll have to take that up with him." Gaia motioned her hand.

 _"Him? Who are you talk-"_ Soul was cut off when he was in silent gaping, as he was the only one who noticed a dark figure right behind Crona. "CRONA! BEHIND YOU!"

Maka was the first to spin around, and her eyes widened, as she saw him. Deko was standing over Crona, as if looking down on him; but what really shocked her was his true form. He looked exactly like the two copies she saw with Arya, only his eyes weren't glowing, but they were now reptilian-like...like a dragon's.

"Deko?! Is that you?!" The Dragon looked up at the Meister, before returning his gaze to Crona, who slowly turned, shaking, as he looked up at Deko, his eyes widened. In his mind, Deko suddenly turned into some kind of jet black liquid, before collapsing on himself, completely covering Crona. His eyes widened as he looked around, now in some kind of desert...alone.

The desert somehow began to grow wider and wider, proving how small and insignificant Crona was. His eyes were shaking, as he turned to see a giant version of Deko, which looked down at him, before it turned into a titanic, black dragon, while soon roared down at him, as darkness soon poured out of his mouth, which quickly covered Crona!

"Aaaahhh...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH~~!" Crona screamed as he bent backwards and fell on his back, and began to spasm violently. Maka was already on the verge of tears, along with Marie.

"Damn, looks like it's come down to this." Black*Star suddenly piped up, as he suddenly rushed past the others, and straight towards Deko & Crona!

"Black*Star?! What are you doing?!" Maka gasped out.

"I don't care whether he's a Dragon or even a God! I'LL TEACH HIM TO HOLD BACK AGAINST ME!"

" **THAT'S** YOUR REASON?!" Everyone, except Gaia, Deko, and Crona yelled out.

"YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK LIKE A REAL DRAGON!" Black*Star yelled at the Great Old One. "SUCK IT!" Black*Star jumped up and was only one millimeter away from Deko's face...

 **ZIP!** Deko vanished into thin air. As Black*Star skidded to a halt. "Where the hell..?!"

"BLACK*STAR!" Everyone yelled out, much to his confusion. But his eyes widened when he felt an enormous force behind him. If one to we're look at it, they'd see Deko towering over the assassin, with some kind of ghostly white aura.

Black*Star slowly turned to see the Dragon towering over him. "Don't worry, I don't plan on holding back this time." Deko said, placing his palm on Black*Star's forehead, despite the claws, he ignored it completely. The call of his friends fading as he suddenly found himself on some kind of stone pillar, towering over a sea of clouds. He looked around but saw nothing, until a shadow suddenly loomed over him, he turned only to be met with Deko, who like with Crona, had now transformed into a classic dragon and soon opened his mouth, before an avalanche of darkness came out, and completely smothered the assassin!

XXX

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH~!" Black*Star screamed. The Madness of Solitude having completely smothered him, like Crona.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki turned back to human form, and ran to her Meister's side. "Please, speak to me!" Instead, she only got more insane screaming.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Kid said, before aiming the girls at Gaia. "Eat this!" **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"** He fired four 'bullets' at the witch, who remained calm. **ZIP!** Before anyone realized it, a new figure appeared out of nowhere... **BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!** The figure took the shots dead on, until the descended. **BAM!** They hit the ground with a great thud, while landing on their feet. They soon rose and almost everyone gasped upon seeing Rakana, also like Deko, with the same features.

"Rakana..!" Shino gasped, before she held her hands together and opened them. **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** Four pink lights were sent back at the meisters/weapons who were forced to dodge!

 _"What were those?!"_ Liz asked.

"Those were the shots I fired. She was able to not only catch them, but send them back much more powerful. I didn't even think that was possible." Kid said, his eyes narrowing.

"Great, just when they couldn't get more overrated." Shino sighed out.

 _"So, then...HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BEAT THEM?!"_ Liz shrieked out.

XXX

"THUNDER SURGE!" **KRRRZZZTTT~!**

The sounds of electricity crackling was heard, as Alex engulfed both of the copies in electricity. He jumped back, but it didn't have much effect.

The smaller one raised his arms, before water began to appear out of nowhere!

 _"He can create water?!"_ Katherine gasped out. The taller one followed it's partner's lead before swinging his arms around, causing them to set of fire!

 _"Those jerks are copying us!"_ Kutaro yelled. _"What magic are they using?!"_

"It's not magic." Logan spoke up. "Remember what Lord Death told us, that Dragons can control twelve different elements, like Light & Darkness."

"But they're using Water & Fire, so that means they're eight other powers like this." Alex summed up.

"Choseki Henkai." The smaller one said, neutrally, throwing his water on the ground, causing it to expand in all directions, like a wave!

"Jump!" Logan said, he and Alex jumping as high as they could, but they couldn't get high enough, and they were swept up in it.

"NO! THIS IS DRY CLEAN ONLY!" Alex yelled, his outfit drenched.

"WE HAVE OTHER WORRIES THAN THAT!" Logan yelled out, as the tall copy, unleashed a tunnel of fire, blazing everything it's path.

 _"I got this!"_ Vanellope cheered, as water suddenly spewed out of her staff form, which Logan held in front of him. **FSSSSSSSS~!** The fire died down as the water sprayed on it, causing a wall of steam to appear.

"Alex, use the steam for cover!" Logan whispered to the independent weapon, who nodded, before they both disappeared.

 _"This should work, neither of those copies can use Soul Perception and Arya's a weapon, so our best chance is a sneak attack, but only try and knock Arya unconscious."_ Logan spoke to Alex via Chain Resonance.

 _"Got it, Black*Star better prepare to eat his heart out, I'm going to beat him at his own game."_ Alex grinned.

Arya and the two fake Dragons looked around, but couldn't seem to find the weapon or mage. Suddenly, the taller fake, without warning... **SNATCH!** Reached into the steam and grabbed Logan by surprise!

"WHAT?!" He shouted, before Arya noticed and used her magic. "Deep Blue Ghost." Suddenly a dark blue ghost manifested itself before, it completely covered Logan in it's "essence", he shivered, before he suddenly fell to his knees. "I'm so sorry, Katherine, guys, I'm sorry for existing, just put me on the corner on trash day~." He curled into a ball, with a dark cloud that rivaled Crona.

"STOP BEING A PUSSY, AND GROW A PAIR!" Alex yelled, revealing his location, but blinked when the two copies and Arya all turned to look at him, and before he could disappear, the steam finally dissipated. "...Well, shit."

 **FWOOSH~!** The tall one sent a fire spear at the weapon, who nearly dodged. "SHIT!"

Logan blinked, before slapping himself, regaining his senses. "Crap! What am I doing?!" He picked himself up, before grabbing Jason. "Jason!"

 _"Yes, BARRIER FISTS!"_ Using his magic, Logan's fist were suddenly surrounded in barriers. The owl mage ran to both of the fakes, and **BAM!** Gave them both a strong hit to the face!

 _"Nice one, Logan!"_ Kutaro cheered.

Logan grinned, but it fell when he noticed neither of them even flinched upon impact; in fact, they both turned their eyes as if they just realized what happened.

"What?! But how?!" Logan said, but was cut off when the smaller fake, who wasn't even as tall of him, grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Aagh...ahgg...aggah...!" He choked, his lungs needing air.

 _"LOGAN!"_ The four mages yelled, as Alex noticed himself and ran to the mages rescue, but was cut off when Arya suddenly appeared, and gave him a hard blow to the stomach.

"GAH!" He yelled in pain, before jumping back, he looked and saw Logan was turning blue, as the life was being choked out of him. He grunted, before an idea popped into his head. He transformed his right arm into a chain, which he then threw, as it clamped around Arya's right wrist.

"Sorry about this, Ary." He then began to spin, before his strength was enough to lift her off her feet, and spun her until she collided with the small fake, causing him to release Logan, who gasped for air.

"Thanks...Alex..." He breathed out. Arya herself picked herself up, and she did not look happy at all.

"You damned human." She groaned, causing Logan and the Six Feather's eyes to widened. Never once had Arya ever spoken like that. "You will suffer."

"I'd love to see you try." Alex said, waving his hand, insisting her to come get him, which she did, as she ran right at the weapon.

XXX

The DWMA Gang all glared at the witch, but knew that attacking her was basically mental suicide, since Deko & Rakana could not only shield her, but use their Madness Wavelengths to drive them insane if any of them got close enough. If even someone as strong-willed as Black*Star could be plunged into so easily, than this would be more difficult than they realized.

"Well," Gaia stretched her arms. "I'd love to sit and chat some more, but we need to get moving before the eclipse happens, we'll be taking our leave if you don't mind." On her command, Deko and Rakana's wings suddenly opened as they flew up right beside the witch.

"Sorry, but we DO mind." Maka said, her voice full of seriousness, with Crona and Black*Star both stuck in their own insanity, with Ragnarok and Tsubaki trying to snap their partners out of it. "We're not going to sit back while you bring a demon into the world and destroy humanity."

"As expected of you Humans." Gaia sighed, before holding her hands together, as a sphere of different colors materialized in between, until four tiny spheres suddenly broke off, before they floated down and suddenly expanded before they took the shape of people, with tails, claws, and wings. Some of the gang gasped, as they soon manifested as fake Dragons just like the two before. There were two males and two females, all having glowing eyes: one male had glowing amber eyes, the other having glowing cyan eyes. One female had dark blue glowing eyes, while the last one had orange glowing eyes.

 _"More of them?!"_ Liz shrieked. The two male held their hands, one creating sand, the other creating electricity. One female created earth, and the other ice.

"They have elemental powers, like those two before." Stein summarized, eyes narrowing.

"I have at least four more in storage, but I really should be thanking little Arya for her help." Gaia said, with fake gratitude.

"What did you use her for, you bitch?!" Maka growled.

"My, my. What vulgar language. If you must know, after looking through Deko & Rakana's memories, I figured out that they were allies with ten other Dragons, each controlling a different element. I knew I could create copies with my magic, but if I did, they'd have the personalities of the originals, so I needed Arya to use her magic in order to nullify their emotions, so there was no chance of them rebelling."

"So that's it." Kid said.

"Now then, I'll leave you all to play." Gaia waved, before she flew off, with Deko & Rakana in tow.

"Now what?" Shino asked.

"What else? Time to fight." Maka said, as Soul turned back to weapon form.

"Guess there's no way around it." Shino held Spike up.

"Marie," Stein spoke. "Can you help Crona and Black*Star?"

 _"I'm on it."_ The Death Scythe said, turning back to human form, and rushing to the boy's side.

"Let's do it guys!" Maka cheered, as they rushed at the copies.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - The Team Pushes On! The Final Stretch?**

* * *

 **Soul Eater (C) Okubo**

 **Shino & Spike (C) XFangHeartX**

 **Deko, Rakana, & Gaia (C) Me**

* * *

"WITCH HUNTER!" Maka roared, as she sent Soul's giant blade at the the electricity-copy, who simply used his tail, to block the blow. **CLANG!** Soul made contact, but their scales were too strong for Soul, even in Witch Hunter, to penetrate, as the attack faded.

 _"Crap, Witch Hunter can't so much as scratch these things."_ Soul cursed.

"Then let's see how they like this." Kid said, before he activated Soul Resonance, and pointed the two silver arm cannons as the earth and sand-copies. "DEATH CANNON!" **KABOOM~!** Two beams of soul energy were sent flying at the two copies, but instead of dodging, they both held their arms up. **BANG! BANG!** They both used their arms to reflect the beams, sending them flying until they landed on the ground behind them. **KABOOM~!**

"They deflected it?! Impossible!" Shino yelled out.

"They're much stronger than we thought." Kid said, the girls turning back to pistols. "We can't so much as damage one alone, but there's four of them."

"It's obvious what Gaia's trying to do." Stein said. "She made them to only stall us, whether they kill us or we kill them means nothing, she only needs time for the eclipse to come, and once Rekka's revived, she can easily wipe us all out."

 _"Some of us need to get by and catch up."_ Spirit glared, and looked back to see Crona and Black*Star still stuck in the Madness of Solitude, only now, they both seemed to look completely nulled, as if everything was dead inside, with Marie using her Healing Wavelength.

"This is what we'll do." Stein spoke up. "Me and Spirit will catch their attention, the moment that happens, Maka, you, Kid, and Shino all rush past them and after that Witch."

"Understood." They all said.

"Alright, let's do this Spirit." Stein held the Scythe up.

"Just like old times." The Death Scythe smirked.

 **"LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE!"** Stein and Spirit's souls sparked as they connected, allowing spiritual energy to flow through them back and forth, as Spirit's blade grew longer, with stitches growing in it.

"WITCH HUNTER!" Stein yelled, as he sent the attack at the four copies, who all prepared for the attack. **KABLAM!** A huge explosion occurred, followed by a cloud of dust, that covered them all.

"Now!" Maka said, she and the other two Meisters ran as fast as they could, with Kid summoning _Beezlebub_ as he flew by, as the fake Dragons realized this, and were able to sense Shino and tried to attack, but instead only got tore off his jacket, but that didn't stop him, as he kept running.

 _"Just me and Soul now,"_ Maka thought, as the earth and ice-copy noticed her presence. "Haritsumemasu." **CRICK! CRINK! CRACK!** The ice-copy, suddenly caused the cloud of dust to freeze over. **SHATTER!** The ice cloud shattered into a trillion pieces, revealing Maka to be a few inches behind the copy.

 _"Damn! They found us!"_ Soul alerted his meister, ad the four copies all turned, with their hands covered in their elemental power, preparing to attack Maka!

 _"MAKA!"_ Spirit cried to his daughter. Maka turned and her eyes widened.

"SURPRISE, SURPRISE!" The copies turned, but the ice and electricity-copies, were both met with a boot to the face, belonging to none other, than Black*Star! Who was now healed thanks to Marie, and was carrying Tsubaki, in Enchanted Sword Mode.

 _"You two okay?"_ Tsubaki asked.

"Couldn't have asked for better timing." Maka smiled. "C'mon, Kid and Shino are already up ahead; we're heading after Deko & Rakana!"

"YAHOO! Just what I needed to hear!" Black*Star cheered, as he and Maka both went as fast as they could, after Kid & Shino...

XXX

"Thank goodness." Marie sighed. She wasn't very familiar with Deko's Madness like she was with Asura's, so she was surprised that Black*Star recovered when he did, of course Crona was another story. Who was still in the recovery process.

"They got passed us." One said, completely null.

"Some still remain behind." Another said, looking ahead.

"Then we will focus our energy on them." A third said.

"Yes, let's." The last one said.

 _"Good news is the others got passed, but bad news is we have to deal with these four."_ Spirit looked ahead.

"Marie, how's Crona looking?" Stein looked back.

"Better than before, but I'm not even halfway through with this." Marie struggled, using every ounce of energy she ad into her Healing Wavelength.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance." A voice said. Marie gasped in joy when it revealed to be Rolo.

"Rolo!" She said.

"Master Logan sensed you were having difficulty, so he sent me ahead, and he was right on the spot." Rolo looked at the four copies and Stein.

"Maka, Black*Star, Kid, and Shino went on ahead, and i'm sure they'll need help, but I need some assistance from you at the moment." Stein said, keeping Spirit close in case one of the copies decided to act. "I need to get them in order in order for my next _technique_ , think you could do something about that?"

"With pleasure." The zodiac replied, opening his cape. "Aurora: Tangle!" An array of colors shot out from Rolo's "space", with then all entangled the four fake Dragons into a line.

"Now, Stein!" Rolo said, as Stein nodded before moving in, as his hand crackled with soul waves. "SOUL FORCE!" **CRACKLE! SHOCK!** Stein hit one of them in the side, as the energy was sent through them, like newton balls, causing the auroras to dissipate.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." Rolo said, flying in the direction of the others.

"It would be unwise to allow someone of his caliber go on ahead." The ice-copy said, as it tried to stop Rolo, but it found that they, nor the other three were unable of moving. It revealed that Stein used his _Soul Sutures_ on all four of them.

"Sorry," Stein smiled deviously. "But I can't have my test subjects running off."

 _"Now they're going to get it."_ Spirit and Marie thought, sweatdropping.

XXX

 _6:46 AM; near the Stonehenge_

Kid, who is riding _Beezlebub_ and Shino, who is doing his best to keep up, though he had trouble, had been running for at least somewhat over an hour, with Shino stopping to take very short rests, so he wouldn't run out of stamina, at this point, the sun had already risen over the horizon, and laughed like normal.

"We've been running for over an hour, how long until we get there?" Shino panted.

"It can't be too much longer, we'll have to get there eventually." Kid said, but was taken back by a slight breeze, but it soon escalated! **WOOOSSSHHH~!** The wind was now very strong, so powerful that Shino grunted as he stuck Spike's blade into the ground so he would be blown away. Kid himself had to get rid of _Beezlebub_ and was on the ground to avoid the invisible force.

"Where'd this wind come from?!" Shino said, shielding his eyes.

"This isn't naturally occurring. That must mean..." Kid said, and he was correct. A male figure suddenly dropped down from the sky; it revealed to be another Dragon copy, only this one's eyes were glowing orange.

"Another copy, just what we needed." Kid said, now completely on-guard.

"If I were a betting boy, which I'm not," Shino said. "This one's controlling air, so that makes seven copies, and then adding Deko & Rakana."

"So that makes nine, and Father said the Dragons divided themselves into 12 tribes, so that means that Witch should have three more in reserve." Kid said, on the outside he was dead serious. But, on the inside... _"Why couldn't there be 8, what's wrong with that?"_ He whined.

"Eien Fu." The copy said, before another strong wind picked up, blowing Shino's cowboy hat and jacket off

"It's even stronger than before!" Shino yelled out.

"Let's see your wind stop this!" Kid shouted, firing soul bursts at the fake, but they simply bounced off his skin.

"It's no use!" Shino yelled.

"BLACK*STAR BIG WAVE!" **BAM! SHOCK!**

The air-copy was sent flying from Black*Star's wavelength, who just appeared with Maka.

"Just in time." Maka said, until she noticed the air-copy, which landed on it's feet, not very fazed. "Just how many damned copies does this bitch have?"

"At least one left in storage," Gaia answered, having been watching the fight, again.

"You again? You just love hearing yourself talk." Black*Star said, annoyed.

"View must be great from the glass house of yours." Kid whispered.

"What'd you say?" Black*Star asked.

"Nothing." Kid turned his attention to the Witch. "I don't see those two by your side, very brave of you to confront us without them to protect you." Gaia laughed in amusement.

"Oh, dearest Kid, who said I needed protection against you and your third-rate meisters?" She giggled like an amused child.

"THIRD-RATE?!" Black*Star roared. "The one who's surpassed the gods is nowhere near third-rate!"

"Well, then why did the 'one who's surpassed god' fell when in the presence of a real god?" Gaia asked, though her voice held no emotion, it was obvious that she was using mockery; and it was true, for Black*Star was ready to explode with rage.

"WHY YOU-" He roared.

 _"Hahaha...Hahahahaha~!"_ Patty laughed.

 _"I know it's funny, but now's not the time, Patty!"_ Liz said. Patty didn't listen and instead turned back to Human form, as she was on her knees and was still laughing, her eyes shadowed.

"Patty?" Kid asked the pistol, who kept laughing. Her tone began to change, to innocent...to creepy. She raised her eyes, but that's when Maka, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Shino, and Spike gapsed in horror, Patty's expression was full of insanity.

 _"No, not Patty!"_ Liz stared in horror, at her little sister.

"Looks like I came a bit too late." A voice, which revealed to be Rolo said, as he came flying in.

"Rolo!" Kid turned to the Great Old One. "It's Patty, she's..!"

"I can tell," Rolo said, in a very serious tone. "The Madness of Joy, this is Rakana's Madness Wavelength, it causes the person's spirit to be raised to abnormal levels, even a person like Crona could be just like Patty given enough of it,"

"So, Patty would be the easiest to be affected, but if that's the case then where is Rakana?!" Kid looked around, but didn't take too long to see the Dragon was leaning over Patty, just like Deko did with Crona.

"PATTY!" Liz cried, turning back to Human form. The younger sister slowly turned, in her mind Rakana slowly swayed back in forth, with different colors emanating from her, as her eyes began to glow different rainbow colors at a rapid speed, with the entire ground beginning to swallow her up, like quicksand, with eerie giggling heard the entire time.

XXX

 **"HAAAHHHAAHHAAHHAHAA~~~~!"** Patty laughed so hard, that all of England could've heard her insanity, as she was on her back, eyes rapidly darting in every direction. Liz couldn't take it as she ran to her sister and hugged her, as she laughed, while tears began to escape both their eyes.

"Damn you..!" Shino growled, as he charged at the Witch. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

Gaia snapped her finger, before Deko appeared, and grabbed Spike's blade with his claws, before they began to smoke, but it revealed that it was actually Spike that was smoking.

 _"HOT! HOT!"_ Spike yelled painfully. Shino pulled her back immediately, as she turned back, but her left shoulder had burn spots, which she hissed and rubbed.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Shino apologized.

"None of us are, we're desperate at this point." Spike turned to Patty, who was still laughing insanely, yet crying like Liz. "Damn, if only Marie were here!"

"Hmm," Gaia scratched her chin. "The teleporter made it this far, so I guess it's useless now." She turned to the Dragons. "That's enough." On her command, Deko & Rakana immediately deactivated their Madness Wavelengths, causing the pressure to lift. Patty stopped laughing and blinked looking at her surroundings.

"Sis?" Liz gasped when she saw Patty, back to normal. "Why're you crying?"

"PATTY~!" Liz wailed, hugging her sister. "YOU'RE OKAY~!"

"Of course I am! Why are you crying? Did you run into ghosts again?" Patty asked.

"I hate to interrupt the family matters, but we still have them deal with." Kid said, as the girls both turned back into pistols. "What's this sudden change of heart? You were more than happy with those two giving off their Madness Wavelengths before?"

"Only in order to keep the teleporter from getting ahead of us, but since he's here now, that just defeats the purpose." Gaia brushed her hair aside. "Besides, just ahead of us is the Stonehenge, so it makes no difference."

"No difference?" Maka skeptically asked. "The eclipse isn't for hours, and you expect to still get away with this? Even if you do get ahead, Rolo can just teleport us to you."

"Oh? Well, if you're so sure of yourself, then why not use your perception on these two?" Gaia asked.

"What does that matter?" Maka asked, before doing it, she then saw everything go black, before Gaia disappeared, and instead saw her red soul, which she was able to read, but something caught her eyes. "What? Where are their souls?!" Maka said, unable to see either Deko or Rakana's souls, instead she only saw them.

"Kid? Shino? Can you guys see them?" Maka turned to the other two, who did the same, but both opened their eyes.

"Nothing." Shino said.

"It's just like with father," Kid said. "I can sense their wavelengths, but I can't see their souls. But why?"

"Because," Rolo spoke. "They're so big, that you can't even see it, just like Lord Death's."

"Just how big, exactly?" Maka asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Let's just say that either of their's could surround Death City completely." Rolo explained, and even Kid had a hard time trying to comprehend how big that would be. "Even without their madness, I still can't teleport directly to those two, it's like some kind of natural barrier, that conceals them." Rolo grunted.

 _"Then what was the point of using their Madness Wavelengths?!"_ Soul yelled at the Witch.

"Why not?" She asked, making the others annoyed again. "But, since you all are so impatient..." Gaia waved her hand behind her back. Rolo gasped.

"I'll make it fly by!" She said, revealing her glowing hand.

"NO!" The Zodiac Guardian flew at the Witch, but was too late, as she sent four rays of light, that went straight through Maka, Black*Star, Kid, and Shino's chests, making them gasp, before everything went black!

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Trip to the Past? Everything is Revealed!**

* * *

 **Soul Eater (C) Okubo**

 **Shino & Spike (C) XFangHeartX**

 **Rolo (C) Yellowpikmin88**

 **Deko & Rakana (C) Me**

* * *

"...a...aka...Maka...MAKA, WAKE UP!"

"Wha-?!" Maka awoke with a startle. It revealed that she was awoken by Soul, who was standing over her, along with Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Shino, and Spike.

"Soul! What are...you...doing?" Maka gaped at her surroundings: nothing. There was literally nothing around them, as all nine of them were in a white void, that stretched in all directions continuously.

"Where are we?!" She got on her feet.

"Nowhere, apparently." Kid said. "I can't make anything of this. All I remember was Gaia shooting us in the chest with those rays, and then nothing."

"You don't think we're dead, do you?!" Liz whimpered.

"Hahahaha~! We died~, we died~!" Patty laughed.

"How can you be happy about this?!" Liz cried comical tears.

"I doubt that's the case." Kid said, looking at his hands, before he suddenly pulled on his cheek, and cringed in irritation. "We can still feel pain, so that's proof we're still alive." Liz sighed, dropping to her knees.

"If we're alive, then where the hell are we? It's nothing but...nothing." Soul said, he looked at the "sky", which was still the same as everything.

"Not to fret, I, the man who's surpassed the power of the gods, will be sure to get us out of this place, you can bet your lives on it! YAHOO!" Black*Star cheered.

 _"We're fucked."_ Everyone (sans Tsubaki & Patty) thought.

"So what do we do? Look for an invisible door?" Shino joked, pretending to reach for a doorknob and turning it; as he did this, black lines began to appear all around them.

"What the hell?!" Spike gaped.

"You did it Shino!" Patty clapped.

"What did I do exactly?!" He said, looking around. The black lines began to expand and align themselves, as if someone was using a pencil to draw some kind of picture. It soon evolved to some kind of landscape, a few seconds later, it revealed to be some kind of village, only it looked completely demolished, and even then, looked very ancient, as if it were built thousands and thousands of years ago.

"Where the hell are we?!" Spike looked around. The village remained of demolished houses and burning trees and what truly disturbed everyone was that the ground was littered with corpses, even that of young children, each having a pure, blue soul floating out from them.

"Who did this?!" Maka said in horror; but got her answer when she heard smug laughter. All nine of them looked to see three middle-aged women, one dressed like a octopus, another like a shark, and the third a fish.

"Witches." Kid's eyes narrowed.

"So they did this?!" Maka growled. While Spike had already transformed into Shino's hands, as did the rest of the weapons, sans Tsubaki.

"Wait," Tsubaki held her hand up. "We don't have to."

"What are you talking about?!" Shino asked. "If we don't take them out, they'll..." Tsubaki cut him off as she began walking towards the three, who didn't even notice her.

 _"Tsubaki?!"_ Spike gaped. _"Are you crazy?! They'll kill you!"_

Tsubaki ignored their pleas, as she stood next to one of them, but what was very strange is how they didn't even seem to notice her. She waved her arm at the shark-like Witch, but her arm just went through her like air. Everyone's jaw dropped at that, except for Patty.

 _"Hahaha~! Tsubaki's a ghost~!"_ She giggled.

"I know what's happening." The Dark Arm stepped back. "It's the same as with Alex, were looking at someone's memories."

"Memories? Who's?" Maka asked, as the weapons all turned back.

"I don't know." Tsubaki looked around for any familiar faces, but the witches continued to laugh.

 **"What a beautiful sight, pathetic Humans spread out as far as the eye can see; dead."** The shark-like Witch mocked.

 **"I see, killing the children in front of their parent's eyes was a wonderful touch."** The octopus-like Witch smiled evilly, while some of them narrowed their eyes at that mention.

 **"I say we beat it, before Death and his six followers arrive."** The fish-like Witch said.

"Six? I thought there were eight guardians?" Shino asked.

"I'm guessing this happened before Deko & Rakana joined my father." Kid suggested. "So, this must've happened thousands of years ago."

 **"Good point."** The shark-like Witch said, but as the three turned, the Meisters and Weapons saw a shining light up in the sky, despite the smoke from the burning trees.

"Ooh~!" Patty chirped. "A shooting star~!"

"I don't think that's a star, Patty." Liz said. She was correct, as the light got brighter and brighter, as a sound was heard coming closer, like that of an large object falling at a very high speed. It revealed to be a giant sphere, and it was flaming as it entered the atmosphere.

"Cool~!" Patty chirped, while Liz screamed, and hid behind Kid.

"Guys, nothing can actually hurt us." Tsubaki tried to say, but Liz was too freaked out to remember.

 **"What's that noise?"** The fish-like Witch said, as the three turned, but all gasped in horror when the sphere was heading straight for them.

 **"SHI-"** The shark-like Witch tried to say. **BAM~!** The sphere hit the three head on, completely running them over as it collided with the ground, smoking from it's impact.

"I know they deserved that," Maka said, her eyes wide. "But that was a bit too much."

"I almost feel bad for them." Tsubaki said, looking down at the Witches, only their feet sticking out.

"It's just like that movie with the yellow road!" Patty giggled, before the three Witches turned jet black as they twisted away, leaving their souls behind.

"Of course, you just love watching people getting crushed by giant balls from space." Black*Star quipped. The 'giant ball from space' stood where it did, before steam seemed to blow out of it, before a circle appeared on it, where it opened as the door moved to the side, letting more steam/smoke out, as the nine all came around to see what was happening, before a figure fell out, as the others all gathered.

"Who is..?" Maka asked, before she and half the others gasped when they saw who. It was Deko, in his original form, unconscious.

"It's Deko!" Patty pointed.

"But if he's here, then..." Kid looked before another figure fell out of the sphere beside the Dragon. It was Rakana, who was also in her original form, unconscious.

"Well, at least we figured out who's memories these are." Soul said, hands in his pockets.

"But why did that Witch show us these?" Spike asked. Before anyone else could answer, several voices were heard.

 **"The witches should be over here."** A male voice called. The group turned to see at least seven figures approaching.

 **"I see, good eye Rolo."** A dark voice said.

"Rolo?" Maka asked, but gasped when she saw them. "Lord Death?!"

Indeed, it revealed to be Lord Death, but not just him, he was accompanied by six others.

"He looks funny!" Patty pointed, Lord Death's mask was the one from 800 years ago, and he was using his original voice.

"Look at who's following him." Shino pointed, though some of their eyes widened, but then narrowed.

"Asura." Kid hissed. Besides Lord Death, was the Kishin Asura, only he had bandages wrapped around his head, with several hairs poking out, while the design was a pattern of vertical eyes.

"So he was a freak even before he became a Kishin." Black*Star said, but he was actually focused on someone else. Suddenly, his face cringed in disgust.

"Black*Star who are you…?" Kid asked, but his hatred was replaced with disgust as well, as he cringed. _"Him."_ The two Meisters said bitterly, as it revealed to be Excalibur.

"Oh, it's that thing that Hero brought to the academy, that Holy Sword." Maka said, neutrally.

"What was his name again?" Shino asked.

"Excalibur..." Black*Star and Kid said in disgust. But, Kid's eyes widened when he saw another figure. "Eibon..!" He whispered. The wizard looked exactly the same as when they saw his projection in the magnetic field. But when they saw the fourth figure, Liz screamed. It revealed to be some pitch black figure, who looked like he was made out of tar.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" She screamed.

"It's a moving piece of black mud~!" Patty giggled.

"Well, Lord Death definitely has an interesting choice in followers. Next there was who appeared to be a normal male human, only their skin was like that of the night sky itself, they wore gloves and a cape.

"I'm guessing that's Rolo." Shino said. "Before he was cursed by Lord Death. Meaning that last guy must be..."

"Vajra." Kid finished for him, (You can decide what Vajra looks like). "Asura's partner."

"He looks like the only average looking person." Spike judged, but they spoke again.

 **"We were too late,"** Lord Death said, his voice full of disappointment and sorrow. **"Forgive us for not getting here sooner."** He looked at the corpses.

 **"That aside,"** Rolo said. **"Where are those witches? Do you think they already fled?"**

 **"FOOL!"** Excalibur spoke, as Black*Star and Kid both had stitches on their heads. **"Look ahead."** Of course, Rolo and Vajra's jaws dropped when they saw the smoking sphere, while the other five were unfazed. **"Holy crap! Look at that thing!"** Vajra comically gaped.

 **"What is that?! Is it alive?!"** Rolo gaped, like Vajra.

"I don't know does a giant ball look like a living creature?" Soul sarcastically asked.

 **"It's most likely some type of transportation, but what it is exactly...?"** Eibon hypothesized.

 **"Take a closer look,"** Black Mass looked at the three magical souls. **"The souls of those witches, looks like this thing crushed them, how unlucky for them."**

 **"How unlucky indeed,"** Lord Death said, walking around it, before he stopped when he saw Deko & Rakana. **"Well, what do we have here?"** The other six came around and saw the two unconscious Dragons.

 **"What are they?!"** Rolo gasped.

 **"They're definitely not Human or Witch."** Vajra said, leaning down and turning them both over. **"They're like some kind of cross between a Human and Reptile."**

 **"No,"** Lord Death scratched his 'chin'. **"They're something else, but I don't know what. But, you can all feel it, can't you? These two both have a Madness Wavelength, as do we."**

 **"That is strange,"** Eibon spoke. **"But, why of all the places, would two creatures with wavelengths like ours just appear right in front of us?"**

"That is weird, when you think about it," Maka spoke.

"Well, let's keep watching, I'm sure it will reveal more truth behind all of this." Kid said.

 **"They aren't in the best shape."** Rolo said, checking them over.

 **"We'll take them with us,"** Lord Death spoke.

 **"Is that the best idea?"** Black Mass spoke. **"They could be Witches in disguise, or even some type of new weapon created by them."**

 **"I highly doubt the Witch Order would sacrifice some of their own to test out any weapon. Even they have standards."** Eibon protested.

 **"Whatever the case, they're some questions I'd like to ask these two."** Lord Death spoke. Vajra picked up Deko, while Rolo picked up Rakana, while Lord Death himself collected the witches' souls and the souls of the Humans, and then gave them all a proper burial. After that, they all headed out, and with that the memory faded, and they were back in the white void again...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - Re-Enter Deko & Rakana! The Last Dragons?**

* * *

 **Soul Eater (C) Okubo**

 **Shino & Spike (C) XFangHeartX**

 **Rolo (C) Yellowpikmin88**

 **Deko & Rakana (C) Me**

* * *

"Well, that would explain _some_ of what's been going on," Shino broke the ice. "But, that still leaves plenty of other questions.

"I still don't get what the point of this is?" Soul sighed.

"Maybe that Witch is trying to stall for time." Kid said. "There's no telling what time it could be, in reality."

"Well, I don't think we can leave until these memories are over, so let's all just calm down and enjoy them. If we can." Tsubaki spoke up, whispering the last part. As if the memory heard her, it started up again. The black lines once again drew the scene, which colored itself in. They were in some kind of mountain-like area. The earth was white as marble, with giant candles embedded within the earth itself, with all the candles having a flame. Deko and Rakana are seen both laying on the highest platform, with the other seven scattered around, while Rolo & Vajra both tended to the Dragons.

 **"How's the girl looking, Vajra?"** Rolo asked. **"Vajra?"** The Zodiac Spirit looked to see Vajra was staring at Rakana, a bit strangely.

 **"Huh?"** He asked, without looking away from the female.

"Oh great," Maka sighed. "One of them's already a pervert."

"She's just jealous of her boobs." Soul whispered to Black*Star, who nodded.

"Maka...CHOP!" **BAM! BAM!** The scythe and assassin both received a Maka Chop to the skull, sending them both to the ground with smoking heads. Everyone sweatdropped, except the angry Maka.

"I don't think that he's her type anyway." Tsubaki commented.

"Does she even have a type?" Liz asked, while Spike snorted.

"Not unless you count insane and blunt." She hissed.

"Now, Spike." Tsubaki said. "I'm sure Rakana is a wonderful girl to have around." As if she could hear the Dark Arm, Rakana seemed to stir from her slumber.

 **"Lord Death, the girl's waking up!"** Rolo called the Shinigami.

 **"Good work."** He nodded, as everyone stood over the two, while some like Asura and Black Mass stood farther back.

 **"Mmmmm..."** Rakana moaned, before she slowly opened her eyes...

 **"FOOL!"** Excalibur shouted in her face.

 **"KYAAAAA~!"** She shrieked. **BAM!** Rakana gave the Holy Sword a kick to the jaw, sending him flying into the sky. Black*Star, Kid, Patty, and Spike burst out laughing once they saw it.

"Serves him right!" Black*Star laughed.

"Finally, someone put that freak in his place!" Kid said, surprisingly laughing just as much as Black*Star.

"HAHAHAHAHA! The stupid alien got beat up!" Patty giggled.

"I take back everything I ever said about her!" Spike laughed, clutching her chest. They weren't the only ones apparently; Rolo himself was laughing his ass off, while Vajra look horrified.

 **"EXCALIBUR!"** He ran to his teammate's aid.

 **"Nice technique."** Lord Death said, his hand on his chin. Rakana rubbed her eye, sitting up.

 **"Okod aw okok?"** Rakana asked.

"Uh...excuse me?" Spike asked.

"What is she saying?" Black*Star asked.

"Hmm," Kid had his hand on his chin. "I think this may be the language of Dragons, it only makes sense. They wouldn't know English or any other Human language."

"How can anyone understand that, though?" Soul asked.

 **"Uh...I beg your pardon?"** Rolo asked the Dragon, who turned to him, and tilted her head. **"Iesoy?"**

 **"I see,"** Lord Death said. **"She doesn't speak the Human language."** Rakana looked at the Shinigami.

 **"Ustokiaguz?"** She asked, innocently.

 **"This could be a problem."** Eibon spoke. **"I suppose her friend here can't understand us either, so there's no way we can get any information out of them."**

"So they had to teach them English? That must've taken a lot of patience." Maka commented. Rakana looked down to see Deko, and gasped in joy, before she grabbed and hugged him, though...a bit awkwardly, as she pulled his face into her chest...

 **"Deko! Usedihseru adubojiad ag atana aw ihsataw!"** She squealed, as Vajra, who just arrived with Excalibur, and Rolo both fell over with massive nosebleeds, while the other five looked away, awkwardly.

With the team, Soul, Black*Star, Kid, and even Shino also fell over with nosebleeds.

"Well, that's one way to greet someone." Maka said, awkwardly. While Tsubaki's jaw comically dropped, Patty laughed.

Deko seem to awoke, but comically muffled as he awoke in Rakana's bust.

 **"MMMMMPPPPHHH~!"** He screamed, trying to escape from Rakana's hug, before he finally escaped. **"Usami etihs ot uoyihs ukossihc o ihsataw aw atana?! Iatti adnan?!"** Deko yelled.

 **"Atihsamikad o atana, anakoro aw ihsataw."** Rakana replied, innocently.

"This would be WAY more awkward if we could understand what they were saying." Liz said, sweating, along with Spike.

 **"Ahem,"** Lord Death broke the ice. **"Glad to see that both of you are doing...alright."** He said, awkwardly with how Rakana woke Deko up.

 **"Ustokiaguz?"** Deko asked.

 **"FOOL!"** Excalibur waved his cane in front of Deko, who looked confused. Rakana herself gasped, before tilting her head. **"Amuka?"**

 **"FOOL! Speak proper words when speaking to I, Excalibur!"** Kid and Black*Star groaned again, haven woken up, along with Soul & Shino.

 **"It's obvious they don't speak English,"** Vajra said, putting Excalibur's cane down. **"This will take some time."** Rakana instead held her hand as a yellow light pointed from her finger and at Vajra's forehead, before it vanished.

 **"Ah, that's better."** Rakana said, in English. Maka and Shino both almost fell over at how she suddenly switched languages.

"What the hell?" Shino asked. "How could she just learn English like that?!" Deko apparently follower her lead as he shot a purple light at Vajra's forehead too, but grimaced as soon as he did.

 **"What a colorful imagination he has."** Deko said.

"Him too?!" Maka spoke.

 **"Wait, you guys can speak English?!"** Rolo gaped.

"English? Is that a type of food?" Rakana innocently asked. Rolo and Vajra actually fell over, as well as Maka, Shino, Spike, Soul, and Liz.

 **"Hmm,"** Eibon said. **"Some type of mind reading ability?"**

"Those two can read minds?!" Spike's jaw dropped in horror. Oh, what hell must be going on inside their heads?!

 **"Fascinating."** Lord Death said. **"Excuse me, but could you two tell us who you are?"**

 **"Whoa! A talking skull!"** Rakana said, with twinkling eyes.

 **"Nevermind her,"** Deko spoke up. **"The name's Deko, and this is Rakana, my...associate."**

 **"I see,"** Lord Death said, before Vajra suddenly stepped in. **"Well, hello, i'm Vajra at your service, madame."** Vajra said to Rakana who blinked, before she gasped.

 **"Ooh! You're the pervert!"** Vajra's jaw dropped open at that, while some of the others, both Death and guardians and some of the team both held in their laughter.

 **"W-What do you mean?!"** He asked, looking red.

 **"Your mind is really weird, cause I keep seeing me in there."** Everyone stopped laughing once they heard that.

 **"Excuse me?"** Black Mass and Rolo both asked Vajra, who was sweating profusely.

 **"Wait, I can expla-"** Vajra tried to defend himself.

 **"Deko...CHOP!"** Deko suddenly chopped Vajra right on his head, causing him to gasp out blood, comically before he fell.

"Ouch," Soul said, remembering how hard he hits.

"He deserves it." Maka said, pouting angrily.

 **"Bastard."** Deko said, looking down at the bloodied man.

 **"Nice technique."** Lord Death said. **"Actually beat me to the punch, or chop in this case."** Lord Death revealed his chopping hand.

 **"Sorry about that."** Rolo apologized for the future weapon. **"This idiot didn't know she was your girlfriend."** Deko actually paled when he said that, while Rakana looked at him, with a devious face.

 **"She is not my-"** Deko tried to say, but was cut off when Rakana hugged him again, in her breasts again, causing him to muffle and scream, while Rolo fell over with another nosebleed, as did the guys again.

 **"Oh, Deko! I didn't know you liked me that way~!"** She said, while the ones still standing actually sweatdropped.

 **"MMMMPPPPHHHH~!"** Deko screamed, before pulling his face out, again. His face was either red with embarrassment, anger, or again just both.

 **"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT?!"** He practically roared in her face, while she laughed.

 **"I was just kidding."** She giggled, before looking down at the bleeding Rolo. **"Hehehe! He's a pervert too!"**

 **"Ahem!** Lord Death broke the ice, for the second time. **"Deko and Rakana, was it? There are some questions that we would like some answers to."**

 **"Depends on what kind of questions."** Deko spoke, looking down at the unconscious Rolo and Vajra.

 **"No, none like that."** Lord Death waved his hand. **"What exactly are you two?"**

 **"No, you see,"** Deko spoke up. **"The question is, what are you people? Because as far as I'm concerned, all I see is a skull dressed in black..."**

 **"Well, I..."** Lord Death tried to say.

 **"A steel mask wearing three scarves."** He continued.

 **"Excuse me?"** Eibon asked.

 **"A..."** Deko was actually at a lost for words as he scanned over Excalibur.

 **"FOOL!"** The Holy Sword said, dramatically...and annoyingly.

 **"...Cool."** Deko said, moving on.

"Oh, I can think of much more suiting words." Black*Star tried to say.

 **"A giant made of black water."** Deko looked up at Black Mass, who said nothing.

 **"A perv made out of stars."** Deko picked Rolo up off his feet.

 **"I can explai-"** He tried to say, before Deko dropped him on his face again.

 **"A perv that's just plain out ugly."** Deko put his foot on Vajra's face, who responded with groaning.

 **"And finally, a three-eyed bandaged psychological escapee."** He said to Asura, who also said nothing.

"Oh, like you're any better than the rest of them!" Spike yelled to the Dragon.

 **"I suppose it is quite the variety."** Lord Death looked over the other guardians, while Rakana simply poked Vajra and Rolo's faces with her tail, as they both groaned before they slowly opened their eyes, but both screamed when they saw her tail.

 **"YOU'RE A GUY?!"** They both screamed.

"HUH?" All the girls, sans Patty, said.

 **"I beg your pardon?"** Deko asked them, also revealing his tail.

 **"JUST LOOK AT IT! IT'S HUGE!"** Vajra screamed.

"What are they talking about-...oh." Shino said, realizing what they meant.

"Wait, they think that's a..?" Maka said, slightly embarrassed along with the other girls, while Soul and Black*Star laughed at the thought.

 **"But I am a girl."** Rakana pouted.

 **"IF YOUR A GIRL, THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE A...?!"** Rakana looked at her tail.

 **"Oh, this is just my tail!"** She said hugging it.

 **"Tail?"** They both asked. **"So you are a girl?"**

 **"What? Does she need to prove it to you two?"** Deko sarcastically.

 **"Okay."** Rakana said, as she tried to pull her pants down, causing Rolo and Vajra to both drop their jaws, before they both received Deko's foot to the face.

 **"I was joking."** He stopped Rakana right before she revealed her Eve's Tunnel to the world.

 **"Look, can we just get answers here?"** Eibon asked.

 **"Well, I'd like to know where the hell we even are?"** Deko looked around.

 **"I can tell you two aren't from this world."** Lord Death spoke up. **"Where did you come from and why?"**

 **"Where?"** Deko tilted his head.

 **"Why?"** Rakana tilted her head.

Everyone stared at the two Dragons awkwardly, wondering what would come out of their unpredictable mouths...

 **"What is that thing?"** They both pointed at Excalibur.

 **"FOOLS!"** He proclaimed, as everyone both past and present comically face faulted at that.

 **"ENOUGH STALLING! JUST TELL US ALREADY!"** Vajra, Rolo, Black*Star, Soul, & Spike yelled.

 **"Fine..."** They both sighed, before they created some kind of sphere in their palms, before they tossed them up into the sky, before some kind of screen appeared in the sky, above them, and a planet appeared on the screen, but in contrast to Earth, with green oceans, and blue land, also it appeared to be much larger than Earth.

"Ooh, pretty~." Patty said in awe.

"What is that? It kind of looks like Earth." Spike said.

 **"That, ladies and bastards, is the rock that we called home, a.k.a Kaiden."** Deko explained, while some of the team held their laughter.

 **"Pretty~!"** Rakana tried to reach for the projection of her planet.

 **"Kaiden? I've never heard of it, and that's quite embarrassing as the Zodiac Guardian."** Rolo looked through his orb. **"Strange, I can't find it anywhere."**

 **"And this will explain why,"** Deko pointed back to the screen, where a large asteroid appeared on screen.

"Whoa, a giant space rock!" Patty's eyes twinkled.

"Why do I have that foreboding feeling?" Kid asked to nobody in particular, and he was right, as the asteroid was apparently caught in Kaiden's gravity, before it began to fall towards it...

 **KABOOM~!** The entire planet exploded upon instant contact with the asteroid, everyone except for Patty, and the others from the past, sans Vajra and Rolo's jaws dropped when they saw the exploding planet, but what really shocked everyone was that Deko was laughing.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"** The Dragon laughed. **"SUCKS TO BE THOSE GUYS! HAHAHAHAHAHA~!"**

" _T_ _HOSE GUYS_ WERE YOUR ENTIRE RACE!" Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Shino, and Spike yelled.

 **"Hehehehe~! It blew up~! It blew up~!"** Rakana giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Their _entire_ race was just killed and they're laughing?!" Maka said, her voice dying in her throat.

 **"HOW CAN YOU LAUGH?!"** Vajra and Rolo yelled. **"THAT WAS YOUR PLANET!"**

 **"Please, I never liked it to begin with."** Deko leaned back.

 **"Yeah, it was too booooring~!"** Rakana cooed.

"They're entire race was killed, and they don't even care?!" Maka yelled.

"It only makes sense, they're both insane, in their own special way..." Soul said with disdain, most likely because of what he was put through by those two.

 **"These two..."** Lord Death and the others guardians (yes, even Asura & Excalibur) sweatdropped.

 **"Well, that aside."** He decided not to apologize for their planet's destruction, since they weren't very sad or angry about it. **"I can tell you two have incredibly strong souls."** If one were to look at it from his perspective, you'd find that Deko & Rakana's souls were almost, but slightly smaller than Lord Death's own soul.

 _"Strong nothing."_ Maka thought. She knew she could only see their fake wavelengths, but they were already larger than any of theirs, even during resonance.

 **"Strong? No, you're just saying that."** Deko waved it off. **CRUNCH!** He jabbed his hand into a giant boulder he was leaning on, causing it to break instantly.

"...Remind me to never make him angry." Maka spoke stiffly, while half had their jaws dropped.

 **"YAY! ROCK THROWING!"** Rakana squealed, flying over to a even bigger boulder that was at least 80x her size...

 **RRRRRRRRRR~!** She managed to pull the enormous rock out of the ground.

 **BAM!** She threw it in a random direction, and it hit Asura, Vajra, Rolo, and Excalibur head on, crushing them!

"Her too," Soul muttered. Certain memories began to flood his mind.

Lord Death, Eibon, Black Mass, and Rolo all sweatdropped, or sweating in Rolo's case.

 **"...Perhaps a bit** ** _too_** **strong."** Lord Death said hoarsely.

 **"Welp, four of them are dead, just great."** Deko sighed, perhaps in disappointment. **"What did we talk about playing 'rock throw', Rakana?"**

 **"Only play with you, even though you don't like it?"** Rakana asked, innocently.

 **"...Eh, you're half-right."** He said, looking ready to walk away, until his eyes suddenly gleamed along with Rakana's, much to everyone's confusion, but some of them began to sweat when a very evil grin appeared on Deko's face, and he began to chuckle evilly (like Soul did when he was cheating on the test).

 **"Yes...hehehehe..! It's feeding time..!"** He cackled evilly to himself, while everyone, both path and present (sans Rakana) were comically ghostly white from Deko's evil aura.

"I knew he was evil." Spike said, slowly.

"I think he may actually be worse than any Kishin." Kid said, in the same tone.

 **"What does he mean by feeding?"** Rolo (fearfully) asked Rakana.

 **"Because some evil meanies are nearby, me & Deko are gonna eat 'em!" **Rakana giggled.

"She says that so innocently..?" Tsubaki croaked out. Rolo only looked more afraid, until a small beeping noise was heard, as Rolo suddenly grabbed his Soul Orb, and looked into it.

 **"My orb's saying that there are five witches attacking a small village."** Rolo informed the others.

 **"Good work, Rolo."** Lord Death nodded. **"But, it sounded as if you two knew of their presence before Rolo could, how is that?"** The Shinigami asked the two Dragons, but they were already gone.

"Where'd they go?" Shino looked around, before he saw two figures in the sky, it was Deko & Rakana flying in some random direction.

 **"WAIT!"** Rolo called up to the Dragons, who both stopped to turn at the Zodiac Spirit.

 **"What?"** They asked impatiently.

 **"Where are you two going?"** Lord Death asked.

 **"Where else? I'm hungry, so i'm gonna go eat those evil bitches."** Deko said.

 **"You guys don't get it,"** Vajra explained. **"Those witches can use their magic to kill you both in seconds!"**

"Did he not see one of them throw a miniature mountain at his face?" Liz asked.

"I guess he's just the worrying type, from what my father told me, Vajra always worried for the other's well being." Kid said.

 _"And that got him a one-way ticket to Asura's stomach."_ Black*Star thought, half-humoredly. However, Deko's expression darkened, scaring some of the weaker-willed meisters and weapons, but he suddenly vanished.

"W-Where'd he go..?!" Maka looked around, but to everyone's surprised he instantly reappeared in front of Vajra, causing him to step back in shock.

 **"Are you saying I'm weak?"** He asked, in a dangerous tone.

 **"...Yes?"** He asked.

 **BAM!** Deko kicked Vajra in the jaw, sending him flying into the sky! **DING!** The future weapon disappeared into the sky without a trace.

"Why did he even say that?" Soul asked. "He knew what would've happened."

"He was either very, very brave or very, very stupid." Kid looked up to the sky, where he soon saw a figure falling at supersonic speed, before it hit the ground with a colossal **KABAM!** Vajra was lying in a crater, a bloodied mess.

 **"How could he have not have seen that coming?"** Black Mass looked over the bloodied man.

 **"My thoughts exactly."** Lord Death spoke, before he looked up and saw Deko & Rakana flying away. **"Wait! You two!"**

 **"Bye~!"** Rakana waved; she and Deko flying away, to the witches' location.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 - Deko & Rakana's Adventure! Dragons vs. Witches?**

* * *

 **Soul Eater (C) Okubo**

 **Shino & Spike (C) XFangHeartX**

 **Rolo (C) Yellowpikmin88**

 **Deko & Rakana (C) Me**

* * *

"This is getting too freaky..." Liz croaked. The meisters and weapons were now "flying" along with Deko & Rakana to wherever they decided to go; and by "flying", they were standing on their feet, as the memories made the landscape around them keep up with Deko & Rakana without actually moving.

"AWESOME!" Black*Star and Patty cheered.

 **"Wow, this planet is so pretty~! And the gravity is a lot lighter!"** Rakana said, as she even did a circle in the air.

 **"The atmosphere's much different than Kaiden's."** Deko said, looking around. **"The inhabitants must be incredibly weak if they live in these conditions."**

"Excuse me?!" Soul & Black*Star yelled out, angrily. While their partners both sighed in annoyance.

 **"I wonder if they taste good to?"** Rakana wondered, as Liz paled at the thought.

"I'm afraid to find out." She said, pale and hiding behind Patty.

 **"We'll see."** Deko said, without looking at her, and instead at a village he found below the mountains, which was in near ruins, with screams of panic and terror coming from it.

"I hate this, we can't do anything to help them." Maka said, looking down at the humans running for their lives and the injured being carried.

"This was thousands of years ago, they'd already be long gone by now." Kid said at once.

"I'm surprised you'd say that." Liz spoke up.

"Memories are just memories and nothing more." The young Shinigami said, trying not to let his emotions get ahead of him. Nothing could be changed, they could only watch and acknowledge what happened.

Deko and Rakana both landed near the village's entrance, which was reduced to a pile of smoking stone. They walked through the burning village until they found at least two adult humans, both wearing brown rugging for clothing, the female was holding a small girl in her arms, who also wore rugging. They were most likely the girl's parents, who were running away from the chaos.

 **"Quickly, take Angel and leave now! I'll distract those witches!"** The man said to his wife.

 **"Papa!"** The girl said, teary-eyed.

 **"Oh don't bother, you idiotic humans."** A female voice said. Everyone looked up to see a group of five witches, all dressed up like insects. **"You'll never escape alive, we'd rather die ourselves before we let that happen."** The tallest hissed, glaring at the humans in pure hatred.

 **"RUN!"** The father yelled without turning back to his wife and daughter. The former cried to herself before she turn, only to come face-to-face with Deko & Rakana.

 **"Hi!"** Rakana said, sweetly. The wife and daughter both screamed in horror, before the wife fell back, scooting away from them, holding her daughter close.

 **"W-What are you things?! Are you with the witches?!"** She cried out.

 **"Witches? Do they taste yummy?"** Rakana asked the woman, who only held her child closer, while the little girl looked on in whimsy at the two Dragons.

 **"Lizards?"** She whispered.

"I guess that would be anyone's guess." Spike said. "I still never imagined that Dragons would look that way."

"They look even cooler than in the storybooks!" Patty squealed, but was cut off when they saw the father was attacked by the lead Witch, by holding up her hand, while the man was wreathing on the ground, his chest cut up and smoking.

 **"Papa!"** The little girl yelled, her eyes were filled with tears, the witches laughed mockingly before they rushed the woman, and grabbed her, before they threw her at her husband, as they both skidded to the ground in pain, while the child only screamed more for her parents. To make it worse, the witches grabbed the girl as she struggled to get free, as they laughed.

 **"Yes, make her watch as we kill her parents!"** The leader mocked with delight.

"Killing them is one thing, but to force their child to watch?" Kid said, in complete disgust, now wishing that he could do something. Memories be damned.

 **"Shouldn't we do something?"** Rakana asked Deko. For some reason, the Witches acted as if they were both invisible.

"So they're just standing and doing nothing while those witches are killing that girl's parents in front of them?!" Shino yelled out.

 **"I want to see if they're serious about killing them."** Deko whispered back.

"They look serious enough to me!" Soul tried to yell to the duo, even though he knew it was useless.

 **"Besides, their Zen is similar to that steel masked one we saw before."** Deko referred to Eibon.

"Zen?" Everyone said out loud, never having heard of such a phrase.

"I swear, it only gets more confusing with these two, I think we missed a huge chunk of these memories, before they crashed here." Liz sighed. If it kept going the way it was, she'd probably have a mental breakdown.

 **"But they feel really evil,"** Rakana pointed out. **"And they attacked that weird thing that looks like that Raja guy."**

 **"Eh, they don't seem in that much trouble."** Deko brushed it off.

"Oh, of course not." Spike spoke up. "I'm sure being held down by evil witches is a great sign!"

 **"It's over for you now!"** A second Witch cackled. **"You human scum are as good as dead! I can't wait to see your corpses littered around these ruin-" SPLACK!** She was cut off when Deko suddenly appeared behind her and gave her a sidekick to the neck, but it was so powerful that it sent her head flying off her neck!

Everyone, past and present, (sans Deko & Rakana) gasped in either shock or horror as the witch's remains turned black and twisted away, leaving the magical soul behind.

 **"I'm sorry, what did you say? I wasn't listening."** The Dragon asked, as the DWMA Gang all comically fell, sans Patty who giggled as she watched the Witch's head flying.

"He kills her, _then_ asks the question?" Maka asked, getting to her feet.

"I swear, their existence alone is complex enough." Kid sighed.

 **"Siaj?"** One of the witches responded, shocked/terrified.

 **"She's dead?!"** Another witch responded with terror, as the four released the girl, who ran to her parents, who were just as shocked.

 **"What are those things?!"** The third asked, hoarsely.

 **"I don't care what they are! Let's get out of here!"** The fourth said fearfully, before the four remaining witches made a desperate run for it.

"The moment they know they're done for, they just run away." Soul sighed. "Not cool at all."

"Well, I say they still deserved more than that!" Spike growled ferociously. "Especially after what they tried to pull!"

 **"Hey, Deko! The evil perverts are leaving!"** Rakana pointed out, like the mentally childish girl she was.

"Does she think all Humans are perverts?" Shino asked, while the human members of the team (sans Black*Star and Patty, both laughing) all looked deadpanned.

"Well, that's not _untrue_..." Maka whispered, giving Soul and Black*Star annoyed looks.

"What are you looking at us for?" The weapon grunted back, but whatever Maka might've responded with was cut off by Deko's own response.

 **"Are they now? I could've sworn they said they were playing tag."** Deko said, lying straight through his fangs, as Rakana gasped in joy.

 **"I LOVE TAG!"** She squealed, as she sprouted her wings, causing the little girl to gasp in awe, as her parents pulled her closer.

"I have that feeling again." Maka said, almost feeling bad for the remaining witches.

"You're not the only one." Soul said. He knew that this wasn't actually happen, but that didn't make up for the fact that seeing that grin on her face didn't sent chills up and down his spine. Now he understood how Black*Star must feel when Patty gets the same look.

 **WOOSH!** Rakana soared up and after the fleeing witches, before she suddenly swooped down and actually began to run with them.

 **"Keep running! Those two monsters may be after us!"** One witch said.

 **"Are they following us?!"** Another said, panicked.

"Well, they're in for one hell of a surprise." Kid said, as a third looked back, but gasped. **"Wait, only one of them's there!"**

 **"WHAT?! Where's the girl?!"** The fourth yelled, looking around.

 **"Right here, silly!"** Rakana spoke up, causing the witches to freeze and slowly turned to see Rakana smiling at them.

 **"Hi."** She said, sweetly.

 **"AAAAAHHHHHH~!"** The witches screamed at the top of their lungs.

 _"Oh, the horror."_ Soul & Black*Star thought, both actually sweating in fear.

 **"TAG!"** She said, raising her leg... **BAM!** She gave one of the witches a kick to the side, causing her eyes to comically bulge, before she was sent flying at the other three witches, as the four were sent flying through of what remained of 16 buildings, when the dust cleared it revealed the four witches bloodied and beaten beyond recognition, before they twisted away, leaving their souls behind...

"...It makes me wonder if the Witches were the biggest threat here?" Maka said awkwardly, while most had their jaws comically hanging. The village was somehow in even worse condition than before, thanks to the pair.

"Screw that, makes me wonder if a Kishin could do more damage than them." Soul said.

"Please, one of them's already worse than any Kishin." Spike said dryly, glaring at the male Dragon.

 **"Aw, I killed them again."** Rakana pouted like a little girl.

 **"Well, that's your own fault."** Deko yelled over as Rakana flew over and grabbed the four witches souls, while Deko grabbed the fifth. Soon, the remaining villagers suddenly came out of hiding, as they looked between celebrating or running.

"What's with them?" Shino looked around, all of the villagers looked shocked, while the mothers kept their children close, who looked on in awe. "You think they'd be jumping for joy with the Witches gone."

"It's obvious isn't it?" Soul spoke up.

"What is?" Maka asked.

"I understand they feared the Witches and wanted them dead, but how could they feel safe when their saviors where creatures that they've never seen before, who for all they might know, may just turn right back around and attack them next." Soul explained.

"Wow, Soul! I had no idea you were so smart!" Patty giggled, as the scythe glared back at her comically.

"I'm sure Rakana would never do something like that." Tsubaki defended. "Deko, on the other hand..."

"Please, he attacked a Kishin Egg just because he talked too loud." Maka said. "And he didn't even know he was evil until halfway through."

"So in other words...they're fucked." Black*Star and Spike summed up, earning a chop from Maka & Shino. The villagers were whispering amongst themselves.

 **"What are those two?"** A woman asked.

 **"I have no idea, but they saved us from those Witches."** A man replied.

 **"But did they do it to save us, or just for their own amusement?"** A teenage boy asked.

 **"What if they decide to attack us next?"** Another boy asked, but they were cut off when they saw a shadow glooming over them, they looked to see Deko standing over them, with the witch's soul in hand. The villagers tensed in fear, as the gang looked on, thinking that he might attack them...

 **"What? No, 'thank you'?! No, 'oh, Deko-sama, our lord, thank you for saving our sorry excuse of lives'?!"."** He barked at the villagers who actually looked confused, as Maka and Soul both face-faulted.

"Looks like 20,000 years didn't change anything about that ego." Maka groaned, but they were surprised when the little girl, named Angel, suddenly walked up to Deko, who looked down at her, emotionlessly.

 **"Angel, no!"** Angel's mother cried. **"Don't go near them!"** Angel ignored her mother's words and instead hugged the Dragon's leg, much to everyone's surprise.

 **"Thank you for saving us, lizard man."** She said, hugging his leg.

"Aww~!" Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty cooed in delight, while Soul, Black*Star, Kid, Shino, and Spike tried to suppress their emotions, but weren't doing a good job. Deko continued to look down at her, before he sighed and petted her head.

 **"Yeah, sure, why not?"** He sighed, before Angel turned to Rakana. **"Thank you, lizard lady."** Rakana only stretched her tail, which tickled Angel's cheek, causing her to giggle.

"That's so sweet." Maka said, holding her heart.

"I told you they weren't as bad as you thought." Tsubaki smiled. She actually looked at Deko who leaned against what remained of a wall, while Rakana only let the village kids play with her tail and wings, much to their parent's concern. Tsubaki looked back at Deko, but for a moment she could've sworn she saw her later brother, Masamune standing in his place. She rubbed her eyes, but when she opened them, she saw Deko still standing against the wall.

Black*Star noticed his partner/girlfriend's expression, but decided to leave it for now, as one of the villagers called out.

 **"Look! It's the God of Death!"** A man shouted, and everyone looked to see Lord Death, along with the six others approaching the village.

"God of Death?" Spike asked, skeptically.

"Not a bad title." Kid said, scratching his chin.

 **"Finally we're here."** Vajra panted, leaning against a broken pillar.

 **"We would've gotten here sooner if my Soul Orb didn't malfunction on me, all of a sudden, it was if the Witch's souls disappeared."** Rolo tapped his orb.

"Oh, they disappeared alright." Kid said.

 **"Is everyone alright?"** Lord Death asked. **"What happened to the Witches?"**

 **"We're fine, great one."** The village's leader stepped forward, a very skinny and old man who used a walking stick in order to keep balance. **"Those two creatures came to save us at the last minute; we owe our lives to them."** The villager gestured his hand over to Deko & Rakana, much to Lord Death's surprise, not that he seemed that shocked. **"You two."**

 **"Ooo~, it's the talking skull!"** Rakana said, holding a little girl in her arms, as they all screamed in horror.

 **"SCARY!"** They all shrieked, hiding behind Rakana and Deko (most behind Rakana, since Deko scared them too).

 **"Make him go away, Lizard lady!"** Angel cried, before glancing at Deko, before whispering: **"And the lizard man too."**

 **"I'm don't look that bad!"** Lord Death said, actually showing emotion, which was a mixture of shock and comical sadness, falling to his 'knees'.

 **"Do I need to get you a mirror, or are trying to avoid seven years of misfortune?"** Deko asked, as Lord Death was actually in the corner of two walls, with a dark aura like that of Crona's.

"Burn." Black*Star and Soul said.

"Damn, I didn't think anybody could talk to Lord Death that way." Shino said. _"And live to tell about it."_ He thought the last part.

 **"That matter aside,"** Eibon spoke up. **"What happened to the five Witches?"**

 **"Oh, those insects?"** Deko asked. **"I'm sure they'll taste delicious."** He grinned hungrily, looking at their souls.

 **"Delicious?"** Rolo asked, but the guardians and Death all looked shocked (while some hid it well) when Deko dropped the soul into his mouth, and chewed it up. **Gulp!** He swallowed the soul as it slid down his throat.

 **Urp.** He belched out what seemed to be steam or smoke. While everyone in the past, sans Rakana, looked completely dumbfounded, though Death, Eibon, Excalibur, & Black Mass hid their shock; Vajra, and Rolo's jaws comically hung open, along with the villagers, while the children looked on in awe, Asura seemed to be sweating. Rakana followed his lead, when she took a soul herself, before she nommed on it herself, as it was chewed up and swallowed.

 **"Yummy~!"** She said, a cute blush on her cheeks.

 **GUUUGRRRH~!** Soul and Black*Star's grumbled at the sight, as everyone looked at them.

"What? I haven't eaten in hours!" Black*Star defended himself.

"Please, you ate more than Patty, Ragnarok, and Marie!" Spike yelled back.

"Well of course, the guy who's surpassed the power of the gods would need to eat his fill! HAHAHAHA!" Black*Star laughed, as Tsubaki sweatdropped.

"What's your excuse?" Maka asked her partner, skeptically.

"Well, I would've eaten more if that Witch didn't crash the party with her rewinds, and because these two kept hogging it all." Soul pointed to Black*Star & Patty, who whistled.

 **"Did you just eat the Witch souls?"** Lord Death asked, as if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

 **"And they were delicious, at that."** Deko said, before he and Rakana looked at the villagers, who looked nervous enough as they were. **"You can't have them."**

 **"WHY WOULD WE WANT THEM?!"** The village adults yelled out.

"Those two are greedy enough when it comes to food." Maka sighed. She and Soul have barely eaten this past week because of those two. She wondered if this was common among Dragons, or just those two; either way, they were stuck with them.

 **"I think that's enough,"** Lord Death stepped in. **"Deko and Rakana, was it? I believe you have everyone's gratitude for saving the village from those Witches."**

 **"I'm sure they are,"** Deko said, before his expression turned annoyed, and turned to the villagers. **"Even if they don't show it."**

"Oh god, are worst fears have been realized." Spike paled. "He's a second Black*Star."

"HAHAHAHA! He only wishes he can be as amazing as me! Who can blame him, though? This is me we're talking about." Black*Star boasted.

"But didn't he beat you an hour ago?" Patty chimed in, causing Black*Star's expression to darken.

"WHAT?! That's it! When this is over, I'll assassinate his sorry ass!" Black*Star roared.

"One, he and his 'sorry ass' are immortal. Two, even if he wasn't, he's still dozens of times stronger than you." Kid reminded the Dark Arm Meister.

"Immortality won't save him from the wrath of Black*Star! I beat that immortal werewolf, so I'll do the same to him! YAHOO!" He yelled out, as everyone just decided to give up.

 **"Thank you."** All the adults bowed their heads, as Black*Star growled in envy.

 **"Thank you too, lizard lady."** The children bowed politely, which the girls found adorable, of course Rakana smiled sweetly, while Deko only looked more furious.

 **"What?! I don't get the brat's approval?!"** He said, a comical stitch on his head, as the children hid behind their parents. **"Maybe I should eat your so-"** Deko was cut off, as he froze with a look of shock on his face, as he put his hand on his head.

"The hell?" Soul asked.

"What's up with him?" Black*Star asked, as Maka stepped forward.

"His soul...it's shrinking." Her eyes narrowed, her Soul Perception didn't work as well, since these were memories.

"Not only that, but it's shape is changing." Kid continued, as Deko hunched over as steam began to seep out of his body, scaring the villagers, while the Great Old Ones looked on in curiosity.

 **"Uh..."** Rakana said, steam beginning to seep out of her as well. **"My tummy feels weird..."**

"Now her soul is changing." Shino observed. Deko and Rakana's skin suddenly became light, as their scales disappeared, as their tails began to shrink, before they completely retracted into their backsides, just as their wings did, while their finger and toes became much smoother, and their eyes seemed to change into that of a Human. Before anybody realized, the two Dragons had been disguised as Humans.

 **"Cool~!"** The village children said in awe, while the adults looked shocked.

 **"I knew it! They are Witches!"** A woman shrieked, as the villagers looked terrified, but Deko & Rakana payed them no attention, as they observed their new transformation.

 **"Now, now,"** Lord Death calmed down the villagers. **"No reason to be alarmed,"** He turned to the two Dragons. **"As for you two, we'd appreciate it if you went back with us, we still have some questions we'd like to ask."**

 **"Why should we?"** Deko asked, his back turned to the Shinigami, while looking at his hand. **"I have better things to do then socialize with circus clowns."**

"I can't tell if he's really brave or just suicidal at this point?" Maka asked. If it had been anyone else, they'd be on the ground with a smoking skull right now.

"I think it's safe to say that these two don't have fear at all." Spike sighed.

 **"Yeah, and I'm still hungry!"** Rakana pouted, before she took another soul and munched on it, as did Deko, until only one remained.

"I can't believe they can eat those like they're a bowl of grapes." Tsubaki said. "Alex almost died from doing the same."

"Because they're freaks of nature, they can do anything without thinking of negative consequences." Spike said.

"That's pot calling the kettle black." Black*Star whispered.

"What was that?" Spike asked.

"Nothing." The assassin said, quickly, as Spike narrowed her eyes. But, then the two suddenly began to glow before they both shrunk, and everyone looked on in surprise, as the two were now both young children (their clothes somehow also shrinking with them).

 **"Alright, this is getting weird."** Deko looked at himself, in a higher-pitched voice.

 **"We shrunk!"** Rakana said, her voice also higher-pitched.

"SO CUTE~!" Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, & Patty squealed. Spike tried to hide her emotions, but her pride meant too much to her.

 **"Well, the shrinking aside, we can give you more to eat, if you'd be willing to follow us."** Vajra suggested, as the two suddenly grew back to normal size.

 **"What are waiting here for? Let's hurry back to your candle monument already."** Deko said, drooling at the thought of food.

"And it's back to this." Maka said, dryly.

 **"Well, we should be going now."** Lord Death said, as the others began to walk through the entrance, back in the direction they came from, but Angel suddenly ran ahead of the villagers and waved to them. **"Goodbye, lizards! Thank you for saving us!"** Deko and Rakana looked back, before Deko grabbed a stone from his foot, before using his clawed finger to write on it, before Rakana used her powers to make it teleport from them to the girl's foot, causing her to look in whimsy, before she picked it up, and looked on it, to find the word "DRAGON" written on it.

 **"Dragon?"** She whispered, but as she looked back, she saw they were already gone.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - The Angry Witch, The Painful Swordsman, and the Cocky Weapon? Deko vs. Rakana?!**

* * *

**Soul Eater (C) Okubo**

 **Shino & Spike (C) XFangHeartX**

 **Alex & Rolo (C) Yellowpikmin88**

 **Deko & Rakana (C) Me**

* * *

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Soul broke the silence, as the gang found themselves back in the empty whiteness.

"To say the least." Shino added. "Those two make it look so easy; one of them alone can take out four Witches at once. It's taken us two years just to get to this point."

"Don't remind us." Soul grumbled, while Maka looked blue with despair.

XXX

Back in reality, we find Alex & Logan still fighting against the controlled Arya and Dragon copies made by Gaia. The two are panting from exerting too much stamina. Arya had her own share of marks, but being physically stronger than both of them, she still had a lot of energy left to use, while the copies were unscathed.

"Alright, uh...Logan, can we talk?" Alex said, his voice slightly higher than usual.

"About...?" The mage raised eyebrows with the independent weapon.

"How were making as much progress as Black*Star is with surpassing God?!" Alex yelled.

"Any ideas then?" Logan asked.

 _"Wait..."_ Vanellope said, rubbing her forehead. **DING!** A lightbulb appeared over her head, much to her confusion, before throwing it to the side. _"Hey, Arya! I forgot to mention that Kutaro was reading through your diary!"_

 _"QUE?!"_ Kutaro questioned so comically, that he began speaking Spanish. The emotion witch only made a slight crack of annoyance, but it went as soon as it came.

 _"It's working."_ Vanellope said to herself. _"If I can make her angry enough, then she'll snap out of it. Also, Jason's been the one who's been drawing paw prints on your face while you sleep!"_

 _"WAIT, HOW'D YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT?!"_ Jason yelled, while Arya's expression was slightly more annoyed than usual, as she began to approach them, the two copies following; Logan and Alex were ready on the offensive, but Vanellope wasn't done yet.

 _"This one's gotta work, sorry in advance, Logan. Yo, Ary! Logan was right when he said you sound like a guy!"_ Vanellope yelled loud, and Arya suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, much to the mages and Alex's surprise, while the copies stopped emotionlessly.

"What...did...you...SAY?!" Arya roared out, her eyes glowing red with anger; her unholy rage having broke through the spell.

"Thanks a lot, Vanellope!" Logan yelled sarcastically and fearfully at Arya's emanating rage. The weapons turned back to normal out of joy. Kutaro & Vanellope both ran and hugged her legs, while Arya only gently pushed them aside, to their confusion, along with Jason, Katherine, and Alex, before she picked up a stone and then tightened her fist. **CRACK!** She released it to revealed the entire stone had been reduced to dust, making Logan sweat profusely.

"Logan Owlfeather..." She said in a low voice, revealed her glowing red eyes and smoking teeth. **"YOU. WILL. DIE."** No sooner than she said that, Logan had already began to haul ass away from the mage, who gave chase, causing the others to sweatdrop.

"Vanellope, did you have to go that far?" Katherine asked, watching the whole spectacle.

"Maybe I did overdo it." She sweatdropped, before she shook her head. "Wait, we forgot about those copies!" The remaining team members turned around, ready to continue fighting, but what they saw was the two copies seemed to be going static like a television with bad connection.

"The hell is this?" Alex asked, before the two copies began to glow bright red and blue before they suddenly turned into shining lights, which then took off into the sky.

"Where'd they go?" Jason looked around.

"Who cares? They're gone, so let's catch up to the others!" Alex said, as they began running after Maka and others...with Logan running after them, along with the angry Ayra.

XXX

Back in the void, the gang watched as the whiteness was once again covered in black lines, which drawn into the Guardian's hideout, which colored itself in. The giant candles all were ignited with orange flames, that seemed to go on for miles.

"What are you doing, Spike?" Patty asked, the werewolf/witch hybrid seemed to be feeling around.

"What do you think? I'm looking for the door out of this hellhole!" She yelled before she went back to searching any invisible means of escape, but a voice stopped her in her tracks.

 **"Wait a minute!"**

"I don't care if you want to see more, guys! I am getting out of here!" Spike yelled back. Everyone only pointed to their right, Spike looked to see Rakana (in Human disguise, while also the age of a 5-year-old) laughing as she flew around like a hummingbird, while Vajra & Rolo both tried to get her down.

 **"Is she always like this?!"** Vajra asked Deko. A large amount of anxiety in his voice.

 **"Don't know, does he ever talk?"** Deko asked Vajra while pointed to Asura, though he said it with neither anxiety or interest for that matter.

"Yes, we get it! All three of you are sorry excuses for gods that exist just to make everything worse!" Spike yelled, making the others sweatdrop, despite there being truth behind her words.

 **"Yeah, don't bother if you want to try to be friends with Asura."** Vajra asked to Deko.

"Those two? Friends?" Maka asked, and all of them actually tried to imagine Asura and Deko acting nice to people in general; half of the gang burst into laughter while the other half screamed at the thought.

"I'd sooner believe Deko beings nice to Humans before that freak actually grows a pair." Black*Star laughed.

"What is this 'friend' of which you speak?" Deko asked confused to Vajra.

"Oh no, we are NOT going through that bullshit again!" Maka said, surprisingly. "We had enough of that from Alex!"

"I'm right here you know!" Alex yelled.

"Oh, sorry." Maka said, before they all quickly turned to see him, accompanied by Crona and Ragnarok.

"Alex?!" Maka asked, but gasped when she saw Crona. "CRONA!" Maka and Spike both gave the swordsman a vice grip, causing him and Ragnarok to go pale.

"Dammit, I may be made of blood, but I still need oxygen..!" Ragnarok squealed.

"Maka…! I think my spine's going to snap...!" Crona wheezed, as Maka and Spike both released him, allowing him to breathe again.

"What are you two doing here?" Spike asked, while they both looked away, perhaps in shame...

"About that..." Alex begun.

 _Flashback_

Alex continued running as fast as he could, using his chains to clamp onto any boulders along the way to give himself more speed, but soon saw some figures in the distance: Stein fighting against the four copies using Spirit, but the Meister had his fair share of battle marks, while the copies didn't look very winded. Marie herself was still tending to Crona, who seemed to be sane once again, but seemed very fatigued; but he soon saw the electric-copy try to attack Stein again, but was one step ahead.

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!" He yelled, coming out of nowhere and kicking the copy in the face, sending it back into the ground.

"Alex?!" Marie gasped.

 _"Looks like Black*Star isn't the only one for those kind of entrances anymore."_ Spirit joked, but the copy soon stood up, now taking in Alex's presence.

"So, uh, what's the deal, here? More of these fakes?" Alex said, using his dual-weapon powers.

"Unfortunately, but good news it the others made it on ahead of us, but Crona is still disabled thanks to Deko's Madness Wavelength. Black*Star actually got hit himself, but was able to recover quickly." Stein explained, not even looking away at the opponents for a second.

"Eh? Dumbass let himself get owned by antisocial dragon god?" Alex asked, before laughing himself to his knees. "Holy shit! What an idiot!"

 _Flashback pause_

"WELL, SCREW YOU TOO!" Black*Star angrily yelled, as Alex began laughing again.

"Uh, about what happened...?" Maka tried to remind Alex.

"Yeah, yeah, anyways..." Alex continued on.

 _Flashback resume_

"So, that aside." Alex said, trying to rid himself of laughter. "Pinky still isn't stable right now?"

"Unfortunately." Stein said, trying to slash at the copies, who blocked.

Alex sighed. "Alright, looks like I have no choice but to bring him back down to earth."

 _"What is he going to do?"_ Spirit asked, looking at Alex, walking to Crona, who was still under Deko's influence, shaking and wide-eyed.

"Alright, Pinky. Better brace yourself." Alex sighed, raising his leg...

"Alex? What are you-" **BANG!** She gasped as her hands flew to her mouth when Alex took aim...and struck Crona right in the family jewels!

While this was able to give back a sense of reality, unfortunately for him, there are just some things that not even the Black Blood could protect, and the family jewels being one of them, as Crona was met with excruciating pain, before he fell to his knees, his hands tending to his painful area.

"...Quack." Crona said with his last breath, before falling to the ground, very much regretting his birth.

"CRONA!" Marie cried, reaching for her son. "Are you okay."

"Never felt better!" Ragnarok said, but was suddenly pushed back into Crona by Marie, while the pink-haired boy was moaning indescribable words.

 _"...So, got anything for...that?"_ Spirit asked Stein, who sighed.

"He may be beyond saving, that's all I can say." Stein said. "Well, if you've got the time, Alex; I'm having difficulties sensing Maka and the others, so maybe you and Crona should follow after them."

"Roger that." Alex said, grabbing Crona from Marie, hosting the boy over his shoulder, and then using his chains to catapult himself in Crona hundreds of feet past the battle to wherever the gang was right now...

 _Flashback end_

"...And that's how it happened." Alex finished, but narrowly dodged Spike's claws. "WHOA!"

"You asshole!" She roared, before going to Crona's side, with Maka. "Crona? Do you feel better?"

"A little bit," He said, the pain beginning to go down. "I thought my stomach was going to explode for a moment, and then I'd never be able to eat again, and I couldn't deal with getting more skinny and starving to death."

"He's alright." Soul and Black*Star waved their hands submissively.

"Don't worry about it, Crona!" Patty giggled. "If your stomach really did explode, you would've died instantly!" This of course, made the Demon Swordsman feel worse, as everyone had turned a comical white from Patty's answer.

"So, what happened once you found us?" Tsubaki asked Alex.

"Well, I set this guy down..." Alex pointed to Crona.

"Dropped me on my face." Crona corrected, causing Maka and Spike to glare at him, who sweated before continuing. "Then I saw you all on the ground, unconscious, I tried to wake you guys up, but you were all completely out of it, then next thing I know, I see some kind of light poking out my back, and here we are."

"What about Rolo? Didn't you see him?" Kid asked.

"I looked, but I didn't see anyone else." Alex explained, but before Kid could ask more questions, the memories continued.

 **"So, Deko. Rakana. I believe I speak for everyone when I say we would appreciate some explanation on what you two are, exactly?"**

"More like what's wrong with them?" Soul grunted, with Maka glaring at him.

 **"Alright, since you're all dying to know, and yes, I meant that both figuratively and ironically."** Deko added. **"So, to start..."** Deko began, as everyone had their attention on the Dragon, finally ready to learn more about their history. **"Tell 'em, Rakana."** Deko waved, his back turned, lying down, as everyone fell face forward, except for Patty and Rakana who giggled.

 **"Okay!"** She said, using her claw to draw onto the wax ground, and everyone watched as she began to draw words in the ground: "DEKO SECRETLY LIKES TO-" But, before she could finish, Deko suddenly awoke, and began to smother it up. **"ALRIGHT! We aren't going to get anywhere with you leading this!"**

"Wouldn't they have to get somewhere for that to work?" Kid asked, but now he really wanted to know what the rest of that sentence was going to say. He wondered if he could ask Rakana when and if they manage to stop Rekka's revival.

 **"So, care to explain how you two were able to eat the souls of those Witches back there? I've never seen anything like it."** Death asked the two, more specifically, Deko, since Rakana decided to play as a 5-year-old human girl, to Deko's annoyance.

 **"If it'll get me away from you annoying little spawns of Saki, then fine."** Deko said, brushing through his spiky hair, also using his new Human disguise, but stayed his original age.

 **"Yeah...not even going to ask who Saki is..." Death sweatdropped.**

"I think it's better for everyone that way." Spike sighed. She didn't know the first thing about whoever this "Saki" was, but if he was a fri-

 ** _associate_** **of those two, then he must've been on their caliber of insanity. Deko then drew a large circle in the ground, before dividing it into three parts.**

"Alright, the 'eating souls' and 'mind reading' as you call it come from a power that we like to call 'Zen'." Deko explained.

"Zen?" Maka asked. "I've never heard of it."

"Then I suggest we keep listening." Soul said.

"Please, do explain." Death persuaded Deko.

"Every living thing has Zen. It's made of three parts: Energy, which comes from physical ability; Will, which comes mental ability; and Sound, which comes from spiritual ability." Deko wrote this down in the circle.

"I don't really get it?" Patty tilted her head.

Kid sighed. "I'll explain it to you later." But he then heard snoring, and looked down to see Soul, Black*Star, Spike, Alex, and Crona/Ragnarok all snoozing away.

"Guys!" Maka yelled, waking the sleeping members. "Wha-?" Black*Star groaned. "What time is it?"

"Did you fall asleep?" Maka asked, accusingly.

"So what if we did?" Soul yawned. "Half of us couldn't understand what kind of ancient history is coming out of his mouth anyway."

"Fascinating." Eibon said, mentally copying down what he heard/read from Deko's explanation. "This 'Zen' as you call it, I've never heard of anything like it; and all living creatures have this power?"

"Zen? What is that? Sounds delicious." Black*Star said, his stomach grumbling.

Half of the team face palmed at his stupidity. "It's not food! It's that power that lets those two read minds!"

"Oh," Black*Star said, turning to Alex & Crona. "Either of you two bring anything to eat with you?"

"If we did, eight-ball would've eaten it all." Alex put his hands through his empty pockets.

"That's pot calling the kettle black, and you know it!" Ragnarok barked at Alex, as the two had a comical spark go between their foreheads, while Maka sighed, giving up.

 **"How about I answer that question, with another question: You wanna see something cool?"** Deko whispered the last part into Eibon's ear.

 _"Oh, no..."_ Maka thought, a serious feeling of foreboding in her stomach.

 **"Well...if you insist?"** Eibon answered, as Deko stood up, before he took in a deep breath, before grabbing his arm, and began pulling...?

"What is he...?" Kid asked.

 **"RRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"** Deko roared. **RRRRIPPPPP~! SPLURT~!** Deko ended up tearing his own arm off with his own strength, causing Liz, Spike, and even Patty all fainted from the spectacle, while Maka screamed in horror, while Tsubaki's hand flew to her mouth, the boys all had their jaws dropped to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?!" Maka screamed. Asura suddenly seemed tame in comparison to this demon; and there used to be an entire planet full of beings like this?

 **"Oh my..."** Was all Death could say, it was impossible to tell what he must've been feeling, but for others it was quite simple...

 **"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"** Rolo screamed. Vajra himself had already fainted like Liz and Spike, while Excalibur pointed his cane at Deko, yelling "FOOL!". Eibon was taken back by the violent spectacle, Asura only hid behind a candle as he rocked back and forth, Black Mass was the only one who didn't react, while Rakana only laughed.

"HOW CAN SHE LAUGH?! HE RIPPED HIS OWN ARM OFF!" Maka yelled, as the other boys were trying to ignore the scene and wake the unconscious girls, Tsubaki still had a look of shock/horror, while Deko seemed to seethe, as if he was in pain.

 **"Whew! Feel the burn...!"** He hoarsely said to himself, while Rakana immaturely grabbed his severed arm and began to play with it, with blue blood dripping everywhere. **"Alright, now for the second part."** He tried to grab his severed arm, but Rakana only pouted, and took it for herself.

 **"Mine!"** She said, like the child she was.

"Oh, goody." Soul mumbled. "She hasn't grown out of that phase." He just hoped if and when they stop Rekka, they could send these to another planet so they could annoy those inhabitants. Hell, they wouldn't even need a spaceship, those two were immortal, so they could just fly themselves, since they didn't near air to breath.

Deko only glared at the female Dragon. **"Rakana, give me my fucking severed back right now."** Deko said, putting emphasis on the last words. Rakana only blew his a raspberry.

 **"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!"** Deko roared, as darkness suddenly came off his arm, before it seemed to stretch and seemingly swallowed Deko's severed arm into it's endless space.

 **"HEY!"** Rakana yelled, as Deko dug in his darkness, before pulling the arm out, which he put back onto his shoulder. **FSSSSSHHHHH~!** Steam suddenly burst from the spot, where it was ripped off, but then the blood on the ground suddenly began to float, making it's way back to the wound, where it somehow made it's way into Deko's bloodsteam, as Deko's arm began to reconnect with the rest of him, as if it had never been ripped off in the first place.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about that anymore." Tsubaki sighed. She knew those two couldn't be killed, but that didn't mean she couldn't worry about them.

 **"Deko! You big meanie!"** Rakana said with an angry pout.

 **"What? It was my arm. So, I'm allowed to do what I want with it."** Deko responded, but Rakana only looked more angry.

 **"Hold on a second, don't fight amongst yourselves!"** Vajra said, trying to get in between them. **"Let's just talkm about this li-" BAM!** Both Dragons were still glaring at each other, while the both gave Vajra their fist to the face, sending him flying, as he created a crater in the ground from the force of the impact, with the poor man once again a bloodied pulp.

The gang sweatdropped, before the looked back to Rakana and Deko.

 **"You're the one who's always being a jerk to me!"** Rakana yelled, and for once, she didn't sound like her usual happy-go-lucky self.

 **"Please, how is it my fault I don't want to get caught in childish whims?"** Deko said, sounding annoyed himself.

"Alright, a fight!" Black*Star yelled, waking from his nap.

"About damn time!" Alex yelled with him.

"Tear each other apart!" Ragnarok yelled.

"YOU AREN'T HELPING!" Maka yelled at the boys, who were chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!", while the others sighed or laughed in Patty's case.

 **"At least I'm not an antisocial prick!"** Rakana yelled, which surprised the gang. As long as they knew Rakana, she never acted like this. Deko however, didn't like that. As veins appeared on his forehead.

 **"What did you call me, bitch?"** Deko asked, angered.

 **"A prick."** Rakana said, purposely rubbing salt on the wound.

That did it.

Deko's arms began to generate darkness, seeping off of him, like a dark aura. Rakana's arms began to shine as they generated light, as a white aura enveloped her, as if it was heavenly. But everyone could tell that there was nothing heavenly about what was going to go down in just a few moments...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Dragon Goddess Rakana vs. Dragon God Deko! A Battle that will End the Earth?!**

* * *

 **Soul Eater (C) Okubo**

 **Shino & Spike (C) XFangHeartX**

 **Alex Shawshank (C) Yellowpikmin88**

 **Deko & Rakana (C) Me**

* * *

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Black*Star, Patty, Ragnarok, and Alex all chanted. The others either looked at the childish teammates with exasperation or at the memory with either nervousness or interest.

"Shouldn't we go hide somewhere?" Crona asked. His legs wouldn't stop shaking, while Ragnarok just kept ranting for the two Dragons to start killing each other.

"Whatever happens is history." Soul said, but that didn't stop sweat from coming down from his forehead. He felt like he ends of the universe couldn't protect him from either's rage.

Rolo looked to Vajra, who was still heavily injured. **"Aren't you going to do something to stop them?"**

 **"I've all but given up by this point,"** Vajra sighed. **"Besides, I think these two might** ** _actually_** **kill me."**

"Fair enough." Soul, Spike, and Ragnarok said, as Maka & Shino slapped the back of their heads.

 **"Ihsataw ag ogias in ukkehc atihs ikot, Rakana aw, atana on ojnak o iroy ukoy urus edupiat aw atihsednesamira."** Deko spoke up, using the language of Dragons. To Alex, Ragnarok, & Crona's confusion.

"What the hell is he saying?" Alex asked. Crona and Ragnarok's heads actually tilted like confused puppies.

"It's the language of the Dragons, since they didn't have any language from our world." Kid explained. "I suppose they want to talk without my father or the other guardians know what they're saying."

 **"Ihsataw aw atana ag ik in etihs iani adnihs user in etiust iehuf o etti, ustegaknan om on am, ugabehsuyed on o ot uhcu ed uyroyh etihs atihsami!"** Rakana yelled, sounding angry.

"So, I know we just got here, but anyone wanna explain why 'Miss Sunshine' that isn't bothered by anything just turned into dumbass' mother?" Alex asked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Black*Star roared, but Alex ignored him.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I believe the witch souls they ate earlier may have an emotional effect on them." Kid theorized.

"Witch souls?" The three new ones asked.

"Well, before you guys arrived, another memory of a group of four witches attacking a village was shown." Tsubaki explained. "But, Deko & Rakana killed them in less than a minute, and they each ate two souls."

"MADHA?!" The trio said in a foreign language, their jaws dropping.

"Are you kidding me?!" Alex said. "I almost died from doing that!"

"Well, these two are a different story, apparently." Liz sweatdropped at the three's antics, while Patty laughed as she poked Crona and Ragnarok's comical faces.

"But if that's true, then shouldn't Deko be acting more like Rakana?" Crona asked.

Everyone stopped, and in their mind's eye, tried to picture Deko being happy-go-lucky and nice to everyone, the reaction was as expected: Everyone except for Maka, Tsubaki, Soul, and Alex screaming in horror, yes even Patty.

"That...is beyond terrifying." Maka said, wanting to get the mental image out of her head immediately.

"I'd run for the hills and beyond if that day ever came." Soul said, sweating.

"Something tells me you wouldn't get far, but that wouldn't stop me from doing the same." Alex clapped a hand on Soul's shoulder.

 **"Eithsos iesukaw ag ustahukab atihs on aw attadod?"** Deko asked, waving his hand off.

 **"Atana aw ikesni o ohsias in atim usedotih! Etihsos, atana aw inan o etihs usami ak? Ianominan!"** Rakana yelled with a comical face of anger and stitch mark.

"I don't have a clue to what they're saying, but they sure know how to piss each other off." Black*Star said, mentally wishing he could understand their words. He could use some new lines to buff up his "heavenly status" (pretentious ego).

"That's pot calling the kettle black." Alex whispered to Kid who nodded.

 **"Ihsataw aw atti, 'Ottohc Rakana! Aniadoyk anosuk uhcu on awi ag aros arak etihco uri! Agakerad ukaroso eros in etiust akinan adikebus'."** Deko sounded like he was explaining something, but said the last words boredly.

 **"Ezan atana aw inan ak attakanihs usedon ak?"** Rakana asked slowly. She sounded like she was on the verge of snapping.

 **"Ihsataw aw eten ati."** Deko said, scratching his hair.

 **"ATANA AG AMI EDAM IN ATTAY OTOK AW, UREN USEDEKAD! ATANA AW USEDONOMEKAMAN!"** Rakana roared, furiously. Scaring some of the gang at how loud she could be when she's angry.

"OI, WITCH!" Black*Star yelled to the sky. "CAN'T YOU GIVE US A DAMN TRANSLATOR?!"

"I don't think she's listening, Black*Star." Tsubaki sweatdropped.

 **"Aijatnaf on oy in usanah irnek ag ura."** Deko replied, while Rakana was now in silent rage.

 **"Nubij on iah o atana in inirama om ase o eteata umihsonat usediromust."** Rakana said softly.

Deko only opened one eye. **"Ihsataw o etekak, iasaduk."**

 **WOOSH!** Rakana jumped at Deko, leaving a crack in the ground from the force, and before they knew it: **BAM!** A familiar blur suddenly rushed into Deko, sending him skidding, breaking the ground as he did.

"Okay, I've seen some serious shit in my life..." Alex began, with half the group's jaws dropped. "But, HOLY SHIT! That was fast!"

"And that was just her raw speed alone." Kid muttered. _"Looks like it's going to be another fight between gods."_

Meanwhile, some of the Guardians were taken back by the sudden outburst. Death, Black Mass, Excalibur, and Eibon stood their ground, while Asura, Rolo, & Vajra nearly toppled over.

Deko's arms were crossed to endure the hit, but there was definitely an impact, with his arms smoking, before he lowered them, revealing his Dragon eyes glaring at Rakana; whose foot was smoking from the impact.

 **"Are you satisfied?"** Deko asked, speaking english.

 **"Once I rip out the thing where your heart would be, and shove it down your throat."** Rakana responding, making some of the group's blood run cold. However, it ran even colder when they noticed an almost...insane grin on Deko's face.

 **"The bitch wants to play does she?"** He asked, eyes wide. **"Fine. We'll do it the fun way."**

"What the hell does he mean by 'fun', exactly?" Liz nervously asked.

"Fun for him, and traumatizing for everyone else." Spike said, a horrible feeling in her stomach.

Suddenly, Deko's eyes glowed for a second, before they revealed to have changed from black to red, and the pattern on his wings and tail seemed to change.

"Cool! His spots changed!" Patty said, in her usual carefree matter.

"So did she." Soul pointed to Rakana, who's eyes changed from yellow to blue, her pattern also changing, to one different that Deko's, speaking of whom, suddenly took in breath...

"Uh, what is he doing?!" Liz asked, she was starting to shake, along with Crona.

"He's probably gonna breath fire like they say in the storybooks!" Patty said, excited, along with Black*Star, Alex, & Ragnarok, chanting "fire" over and over.

"Patty, last time I check, Deko controls darkness, not-" Maka was cut off when Deko released his breath.

 **FWOOSH!** A huge stream of fire burst from his mouth, going straight for Rakana, who released her own breath, which revealed to be a equally large stream of water. **FSSSH!** The two attacks cancelled each other out when they met.

Meanwhile, everyone except for Maka, Tsubaki, & Patty, had their jaws literally hit the floor when they saw what happened.

"...fire." Maka finished. Everyone, sans herself, Tsubaki, and Patty, had their jaws hit the floor.

"Shouldn't we be questioning how this is possible?" Ragnarok piped up.

"At this point, why bother asking questions that won't get an answer?" Soul asked, deadpanned. But you had to admit...that was cool.

 **"Oh, my."** Lord Death spoke up. **"Those two definitely don't fall short on power."**

 **"If they took out four witches themselves, it's to be expected."** Eibon spoke up.

 **"FOOLS!"** Excalibur pointed his cane at Deko & Rakana, who didn't even notice him.

 **"Let's see where this goes,"** Black Mass said. **"It's the perfect chance to see their true strength."**

 **"Well said."** Lord Death said, not looking away from the fight.

(A/N: Cue "Black Paper Moon" for this fight.)

Deko glared, before both his hands were set aflame, as he used them to make a circular motion, creating a ring of fire. **"Himichi!" FWOOSH!** The ring suddenly burst forth into a tunnel of fire, heading straight for Rakana!

 **"Mizu Teishi!"** She said, before six tentacle-like arms of water erupted from her back and caught the fire tunnel, causing steam to burst as the fire was extinguished, as the tentacles turned into razor water blades, which she threw forward. **SHUNKK! SHUNK! SHUNK! /b**

"FUCK!" Deko yelled, as he was thrown back by the six water blades in his chest, which reverted back to regular water, leaving six holes in his chest. b. FSSSH~!

Steam erupted from the six wounds, which closes thanks to his immortality.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" Ragnarok cheered. "They're fucking wrecking each other out there! I love it!"

"YEAH! TEAR 'EM TO PIECES!" Patty roared.

"YAHOO!" Black*Star cheered, while the others tried to fend off their headaches.

Rakana's eyes suddenly flashed, before they came out purple, before she suddenly jumped, and began bouncing off the air itself, making it sound like fireworks were going off.

"What element is that?" Crona asked.

"If I had to guess, I'd say that's sound, the way she's manipulating herself in mid-air." Kid said, looking to Deko, whose eyes were turned a white-silverfish, before he narrowed his eyes, and fingers began to crackle, but then Rakana came out of nowhere, trying to kick him in mid-air, but Deko dodged, before he placed his sparking fingers to her stomach.

 **"Shogekiha!"** He said. **KRRRRRZZZZZZTTTTT!** Electricity suddenly burst from his fingers, completely engulfing Rakana, who grunted in pain, before she fell to one knee, her stomach charred and smoking.

"Oh, god!" Maka said.

"Is she okay?!" Tsubaki asked worriedly. Why did these two suddenly have to be at each other's throats? Aren't they supposed to be partners?

 **FSSSHHH~!** Steam also burst from Rakana's stomach, which revealed to be the skin clearing back to normal, the wound disappearing. Deko growled before he roared with both his hands sparking electricity, with Rakana doing the same, her hands giving off sound waves.

 **CRACK! BA-BOOM~!** Their hands met, creating an enormous energy wave, that ended up expanding outward, completely destroying the ground beneath them, creating a huge explosion, that looked like it would go on for miles to come!

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: The Fight Reaches It's Titanic Climax! Rekka's Origins Are Revealed?**

* * *

 **Soul Eater (C) Atsushi Okubo**

 **Shino & Spike (C) XFangHeartX**

 **Alex & Rolo (C) Yellowpikmin88**

 **Deko & Rakana (C) Me**

* * *

"WHAT KIND OF FIGHT IS THIS?!" Liz shrieked. "THESE TWO ARE INSANE!"

"WE KNEW THAT FROM DAY 1!" Spike yelled over the explosion. "NOT THAT IT MAKES _THIS_ ANY EASIER FOR US!"

Kid only grunted over the explosion and from everyone's screaming. The only thing that ever came close to this was the fight between his father and Asura, a year and a half ago. But this, it was like a war that would leave nothing left in the end.

After it died down, the candle mountain-like monument was now reduced to an ENORMOUS crater, like the chasm where Arachne's castle was based; this however, revealed there to be two very small pillars left standing, with Deko & Rakana standing on them, both panting from exerting so much energy.

 **"It's time...to end this..."** Deko panted, before he jumped off the pillar, crumbling as it did; as did Rakana, before they both charged at each other.

"This is it!" Ragnarok said. Having physically separated from Crona just to see the action.

"GO! GET REKT!" Patty roared, with Crona in a neck hold, causing him to turn blue.

"Can't...breathe...!" He croaked out.

"YAHOO!" Black*Star cheered. "DO IT! DESTROY EACH OTHER!"

The two were several feet away from each other, before they were about to clash their fists, before they both suddenly slowed down.

 **"Eh, lost interest."** They said, boredly, coming to a stop, where everyone face-faulted.

 **"Hehehehe!"** Rakana giggled. **"Everything's gone!"**

"Isn't that just wonderful?" Soul asked sarcastically, with his face full of the "ground".

Tsubaki sighed. "At least she's back to normal."

"They're a lot of things." Liz said, picking herself and Patty up. "But normal is NOT one of them."

 **"What a stupid idea to make a hideout out of wax of all things."** Deko scoffed. **"What's the point in destroying everything if it's too easy?"**

"SEE!" Spike pointed to him. "I told you he was evil!"

"And silly!" Patty giggled; while Shino and Soul had to stop Spike from mauling the pistol.

While they were talking, the two flew over to where they sensed the Guardians, and looked to see a huge pile of broken candles and black paper.

 **"Deko, I think we killed them."** Rakana pouted, poking the rubble with her tail.

Deko snorted in response. **"I don't see why that's a bad thing. Now, we don't have to deal with those two that kept bitching out for everything we-"**

 **"You."** Rakana said.

 **"WE did. Plus, the walking domino wouldn't leave us alone with his questions."** Deko said. Some of the gang were annoyed with the way he dissed Lord Death, but decided to keep it to themselves.

 **"You do know we can hear you?"** Rolo's muffled voice said, underneath the rubble. Deko & Rakana both had comically silent faces for a few moments. **SHUNK!** Deko suddenly shanked his tail into the pile, which was followed by a sharp cry of pain.

 **"Are you alive?"** Deko asked.

 **"Yes…!"** Rolo's voice squealed in pain.

 **"Are you suffering?"** Deko asked.

 **"Very...!"** Rolo said.

 **"Good boy."** Deko said, retracting his tail.

"Was stabbing him really necessary?" Kid skeptically asked, while Tsubaki, Liz, and Crona's jaws were still stuck in shock.

 **"YAY! I LOVE THE STABBING GAME!"** Rakana squealed. **SHUNK! SHUNK! SHUNK!** She used her tail to stab the pile several times, followed by multiple cries of pain.

"Apparently, yes." Alex sweatdropped. Deko kicked the pile of rubble aside, revealing Asura, Excalibur, and Vajra; all groaning from their injuries that would've killed them, if not for their immortality.

"Would it be wrong if I said I only felt pity for one of those poor bastards?" Soul asked.

"Not at all." Everyone said, waving their hands.

 **"Huh,"** Deko sighed, looking down at their victims. **"So this is what pity** ** _almost_** **feels like."**

 **"My, my. Quite a spectacle you two put on."** Lord Death walked up behind them. Himself, Eibon, & Black Mass managed to avoid getting buried by the rubble, but the Shinigami sweatdropped when he saw half his team with multiple stab wounds.

 **"Oh, you're still alive. I thought the explosion incinerated the rest of you."** Deko said, nonchalantly.

 **"Great to see you, too."** Lord Death said, sarcastically. **"So, what was all that bad blood about? Do you two have any personal problems with each other?"**

"That's what we want to know. Rakana's personality suddenly reversed, as if she was Deko." Maka asked.

"Well, look at Alex," Black*Star pointed out. "He ate two witch souls, and look how crazy he turned out."

"What do you mean crazy?!" Alex shouted.

 **"No, actually."** Deko said, his hands behind his head. **"She just decided to use my personality instead of her own,"** Rakana giggled in response.

 **"You can copy each other's personality?"** Eibon asked. **"I presume this is another ability from your 'Zen' as you call it."**

 **"You could say that."** Deko responded.

"So it wasn't from eating the witch souls?" Kid asked. "They were just acting the entire time?"

"Could've fooled me." Liz gulped.

"Then why is this one the way he is?" Black*Star pointed to Alex.

"Because you and him were both crazy from the beginning." Spike said.

"HEY!" They yelled, making Patty giggle at their anger.

 **"Then why were you so angry, all of a sudden?"** Rolo asked Rakana.

 **"I wasn't angry, but I knew it'd be funny to see Deko get angry!"** She laughed, as half of everyone's expression went straight to: "Are you fucking with me?"

"It's all a game to her...?!" Soul muttered.

"You okay there, Soul?" Shino asked the scythe.

"Don't worry, I'll be just fine...as soon I find a way to send that bitch back into space where she came from..." Soul muttered, sounding like he was on the brink of insanity.

 **"If you knew what she was doing..."** Black Mass asked Deko. **"Why didn't you stop her?"**

Deko sighed. **"With her, you don't stop. You get it over with to avoid as soon as possible."**

 **"I see..."** Black Mass looked to see Rakana giggling as she poked the comically frozen Vajra. **"You know her better than we do..."**

 **"So,"** Rolo spoke up. **"If she can copy your personality, then wouldn't you be able to do the same with her personality?"**

 **"I can..."** Deko answered. **"Hold on a second."** Deko closed his eyes, as if he was concentrating.

"What is he doing?" Kid asked, but when Deko suddenly opened his eyes...he got his answer.

 **"Hehehehe~,"** Deko laughed with shadowed eyes, until he raised his head revealing his..."new expression". **"Whoa~! Everything's destroyed~! Hehehehe!"**

...To think, they actually thought Asura was scary. No...he was adorable in comparison to... _this_...

"...What..." Soul, Black*Star, Spike, Alex, & Ragnarok said slowly.

 **"...the..."** All the Guardians, sans Asura and Excalibur continued, despite not hearing the gang.

"...FUCK?!" Maka, Tsubaki, Crona, & Patty finished.

 **THUD!** Everyone turned back and saw that Black*Star, Crona, Ragnarok, Alex, & Spike had all fainted from the shock. In the memory, Asura, Vajra, & Excalibur also fainted when they saw it. Deko only laughed at it, having Rakana's personality.

 **"Hahahaha!"** He and Rakana giggled with the same expression. **"They fell down! They're stupid~!"**

(A/N: ...UUUUUGGGGGAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!)

 **"...I think I'm starting to remember what fear feels like."** Lord Death broke the ice.

 **"What do you know? I was just thinking the same thing."** Black Mass said in the first thing that sounded closest to actual emotion.

 **"Scary...scary...scary...!"** Rolo muttered as he hid behind a boulder. Eibon seemed to hold his ground, but his aura held a good amount of disturbance and possibly regret.

Soul's hand had morphed to a blade. He was already considering taking both of his eyes just to get rid of that image: that face of pure innocence covering the soul of pure blackness was...too much for him to take. But he knew even if he did, that image was forever burnt into his own soul.

 **"Okay~,"** Deko released Rakana's personality and went back to his own. **"I think that's enough trauma to last you all a good few lifetimes."**

"Thanks a lot, bastard." Soul muttered.

 **"So, does that answer your questions, because I've been answering them for four months."** Deko yawned.

 **"It's been an two and a half hours."** Eibon reminded him. Deko froze where he did. **"Uh...what's a minute on this planet?"**

 **"Sixty seconds."** Rolo said, as Deko tried to do the math in his head, but came up short, as did Rakana.

 **"I don't get it."** They both said, turning their heads like confused puppies.

"How can they not understand something so simple?" Shino asked.

"Well, different planets have different orbital periods; so they must not be adjusted to Earth's time." Kid said.

 **"Alright;"** Eibon quipped. **"Are they any other abilities you have yet to show us?"** They both seemed to be thinking, before a light shone above Rakana's head.

 **"Ooh! We can do something really, really cool!"** She gleamed, sparkles of excitement in her eyes. Deko seemed to notice this, until his expression went to horrid realization.

 **"FUCK THAT! I'M NEVER FUSING WITH YOU AGAIN!"** He yelled, pointing his finger at his partner.

"Fuse?!" Maka gasped.

"So, this must be where Rekka rears his head." Kid's eyes narrowed.

 **"Please, Deko~?"** She said, pulling out her cutest expression. Black*Star, Crona, and Alex all woke up instantly and clutched at their chests, along with Kid, Shino, and Soul.

"Can't...breathe...!" They all said, their lungs tightening.

Deko only tried to ignore it, but Rakana kept getting closer and closer, whimpering adorably.

 **"OKAY! I'LL DO IT! JUST STOP WITH THE EYES!"** Deko pleaded.

 **"Yay!"** Rakana squealed, before she suddenly glomped Deko in a hug, as they both began to glow white, making everyone shield their eyes.

 **"I hate everyone..."** Deko sighed in annoyance, before he and Rakana both turned completely white. Their bodies both warped as they seemed to come together, to create a new form; when the blinding light came down, a voice was heard.

 **"Ah~!"** A familiar voice yawned. **"Been too long~!"** The group looked and half of them tensed, while some glared, and other just watched neutrally when they saw Rekka, only he was much smaller: the same height as Deko & Rakana. His clothes seemed to be a mixture of the two's, while also possessing their features: wings, tail, claws on hands and feet, and his eyes like that of a reptile.

This time however, he no longer look mutated like when the gang first met him. He only had two arms and two legs, two eyes, two wings, and a tail. His skin was just like the duo's, and he no longer had any horns.

 **"Feels cramped."** His voice sounded like Deko & Rakana speaking in unison **CRACK!** He twisted his neck, arms, and legs around, making a crackling noise. **"Much better~."** He opened his eyes, but only saw the guardains, including the ones who just woke up. **"...What the hell are you things~?"**

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
